


Mi destino está conectado al tuyo

by CovenParker



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 51,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CovenParker/pseuds/CovenParker
Summary: Bonnie Bennet estaba realizando el hechizo que llevaría a Kai Parker a su nuevo mundo prisión cuando el destino cambió su camino.Kara y Mon-El se encontraban cimentando el camino hacia su nueva relación cuando dos extraños aparecen para cambiar sus vidas.Lo más extraño es que uno de los extraños podía pasar por el gemelo del daxamita y la mujer se parece a alguien de la vida pasada de Mon-El.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker, Bonnie Bennett/Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015), Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Comments: 27
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desclaimer: no soy creadora de ningún de los dos shows, sino que pertenecen a la cadena de CW. Si fuera creadora de los shows, hubiera cambiado un par de cosas coff*bonkai*coff.   
> Solo me pertenece esta loca idea de un crossover entre TVD y Supergirl. 
> 
> ESTA HISTORIA ES UN AU DE LA TEMPORADA 2 DE SUPERGIRL, POR LO QUE PUEDEN ENCONTRAR SPOILERS DE LA SERIE

**Cataratas místicas**

Asegurándose de que Kai esté encadenado a la silla, Bonnie se acercó con el ascendente que hizo con las gemas para el nuevo mundo prisión. Desde que Cade fue derrotado, ella pensó que por fin tendrían un descanso de la destrucción que perseguirían siempre a Mystic Falls. 

Sus poderes psíquicos la habían ayudado a percibir la presencia de Kai Parker, una parte de ella acepta el hecho de que siempre podrá sentir la presencia o ausencia de Kai. Los pedidos de Damon por ayudar a un alma desterrada a quedarse en el plano terrenal, la presencia fantasma que tuvo desde que Matt tocó la campaña y la omisión a sus preguntas por parte de su amigo, fueron la respuesta a su situación, Malachai Parker había vuelto de entre los muertos.

"Sanguinem filio, sanguinem effurgarex perpetuum. Sanguinem filio, sanguinem effurgarex perpetuum. Phasmatos filio, Phasmatos effurgarex perpetuum".

Las gemelas la habían ayudado a construir un ascendente pensando que estaban jugando.

Utilizando un cuchillo para cortarse la palma de la mano y extraer algo de sangre, Bonnie tenía todos los ingredientes necesarios para la creación de un nuevo mundo prisión que detendría a Kai. Esta vez se aseguró de que no haya ningún evento celestial que canalizar para poder escapar. 

Ella había ganado, al final detendría a su pesadilla personal. 

Bonnie se sentó sobre Kai, encerrandolo entre sus piernas y continuando el canto. Necesita el contacto físico con Kai para transportarlo, pero no puede tocarlo ya que sus manos se encuentran ocupadas con el ascendente.

Sintiendo el familiar tirón de su cuerpo abandonado este mundo, ella cerró los ojos y recitó más fuerte.

***

**Ciudad nacional**

  
Era noche de juegos en el apartamento de Kara, lo que significaba que todos estaban reunidos. Maggie y Alex estaban tomando cerveza en el sillón, James y Winn fueron los designados de buscar la comida y Kara y Mon-El estaban abrazados enfrente de la televisión.

El teléfono de Alex sonó dos veces, pero antes de que pueda responder, la llamada se cortó junto con toda la electricidad.

"Uh, ¿Eso es normal en los viernes de juego?" llegó la voz de Mon-El.

La luz volvió instantáneamente después de las palabras del daxamita, al igual que la llamada en el teléfono de Alex. La conversación fue rápido, Mon-El rápido captar las palabras "bar", "extraños", "aparecieron" y "grupo de contención".

Kara salió volando en un segundo y regresó con la misma rapidez usando el traje de supergirl. Antes de que alguno pueda preguntar, la kryptoniana salió volando.

"Entendido, señor, Supergirl ya se dirige para allá" Alex estaba terminando la llamada al mismo tiempo que Winn y James entraban por la puerta. "Okey, está en la situación, dos desconocidos aparecieron en el bar, inconscientes y uno se encuentra encadenado. Kara ya está ahí y en 3 minutos llegando a un grupo de contención, no estamos seguros de quiénes son o si son peligrosos" aseguró la Danvers alcalde luego de finalizar la llamada.

Enseguida Alex se dirigió hacia la puerta con Mon-El siguió, Maggie se dirigió a la estación de policía para realizar un seguimiento desde más allá, Winn iba a ir al DEO con James.

***

  
Kara ingresó al bar donde ya encontrabas algunos agentes del DEO, se encontraron hacia J'oon y el gran grupo circular que mantenían oculto a los extraños. Al mismo tiempo, Mon-El y Alex ingresaron, habían llegado gracias a los grandes saltos que podrían dar el daxamita.

"ALTO AHÍ" todos los agentes del DEO se prepararon y apuntaron a Mon-El con sus armas. 

El daxamita se detuvo y miró confundido a Kara, ella se paró delante de él enfrentando a los agentes.

"Tranquilo chicos, este es Mon-El" la rubia miró a J'oon buscando respuestas, pero estaba mirando fijamente a él daxamita.

"Está limpio" fueron las únicas palabras del marciano y todos bajaron las armas.

Alex se acercó al grupo de contención, pero cuando encontró ver a los dos desconocidos se detuvo como si estuviera paralizado. Eran dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, la mujer era hermosa de un color caramelo con rulos, era muy pequeña en comparación con el otro desconocido y el hombre era ... ¿Mon-El ?.

Los extraños se encuentran sentados en una silla, el hombre encadenado y la mujer sobre él. Kara y Mon-El se acercaron y también se detuvieron al ver a los desconocidos, la rubia miraba a Mon-El y volvía a mirar al hombre en la silla. El daxamita estuvo detenido por unos minutos mirando fijamente a la mujer hasta que corrió hacía la pareja, bajó a la extraña de las piernas del desconocido y la abrazó contra su cuerpo.

"Indara" el daxamita susurró el nombre con devoción mientras acariciaba el rostro de la mujer. Kara miró extrañada a su novio, bueno, todavía no eran novios pero estaban yendo por ese camino.

"¿Mon-El, tú conocés a los extraños?" J'oon se acercó a la pareja en el piso, pero el daxamita se alejó de él y abrazó más a la mujer contra su cuerpo.

"Ella es mi mejor amiga" luego de una pausa añadida "Y mi prometida" fueron solo tres palabras, pero para Kara se convirtió como si alguien estuviera última lastimando con kriptonita.

***

  
**DEO**

Intentaron sacar al hombre de las cadenas, pero ni la super fuerza de supergirl lo pudo liberar por lo que transportó encadenado a la silla hasta el centro de operaciones, donde ingresó a la bahía médica. La mujer se encuentra en una cama, también en la bahía médica, Mon-El no se alejó un segundo de ella.

Kara sabía que tenía que esperar una explicación del daxamita, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal al ver a su casi novio abrazando a esta hermosa mujer que el proclamó como su prometida. Al fin encontró que estaba encanjando, toda su vida los romances fueron una cosa en segundo plano por miedo a revelar su secreto o lastimar a su pareja, había encontrado a alguien con el que podría compartir todo, ella no iba a soltar eso.

"Kai" el susurro fue tan silencioso que Kara podría jurar que nadie había hablado, pero ella tenía una súper audición por lo que volteó a ver a la mujer y vio como empezaba a removerse en la cama. Mon-El que estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la chica, se paró en un momento.

***

  
**_Daxam, 4 años antes de la destrucción de Krypton_ **

  
_Indara se encontraba sobre la cama del príncipe, exactamente sobre el pecho de este mientras jugaba con su cabello. Mon-El rodeaba su cintura con su brazo izquierdo mientras con el derecho leía un libro, como futuro rey, él se sobrecargaba de libros, textos y profesores que lo guiaban en el camino._

_Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta del dormitorio. Mon-El se levantó de la cama, dejando su libro sobre su escritorio y pasando a la puerta, en donde se encuentra su guardia personal Zar-Ey._

_"Príncipe, su majestad ordena su presencia en el gran salón", dijo Zar-Ey sin mirarlo a los ojos, a pesar de que los dos hombres se llevaran muy bien, Zar proclama siempre que preferiría mantener la distancia para no fallar el respeto al príncipe . Mon-El puedo interpretar bien su mirada aunque Zar no lo estaba viendo directamente._

_La reina Rhea, su madre, estaba grabando siempre que falta poco tiempo para su asunción al trono, todas estas declaraciones acompañadas de lo que sería contar con una mujer que lo apoye en su llegada al reinado. En conclusión, su madre lo esperaba casar._

_Hoy se unirían algunas princesas y mujeres, de la alta sociedad de todo el universo y Daxam, un baile. Mon-El se había negado rotundamente a este baile propuesto por su madre, lo único que necesitaba a su lado, cuando llega a la realeza, ya estaba apoyado en cada decisión o situación, su mejor amiga._

_Sintiendo unos brazos rodeandolo desde atrás, Mon-El bajo sus manos automáticamente y las unió con las que estaban sobre su estómago, pegando todo el cuerpo de Indara al suyo. El príncipe dejó de prestarle su atención al guardia y volteó la cabeza para verla, regalándole una sonrisa cuando viola de ella._

_"Vamos Mon, será divertido ver cómo intentas escapar de todas esas mujeres", dijo ella con humor, pero no llegaba totalmente a sus ojos. "Te guardaré un baile si te presentas más de 20 minutos" terminó de agregar la morena._

_Esa era una oferta que no podía negar, conocía a Indara desde los 10 años y la muchacha no le gustaba bailar en los bailes reales, ella prefería las fiestas privadas o reuniones con amigos. Indara rechazó los modales elegantes y la falsa amabilidad que traía la realeza, un peso de pertenencia a una de las familias más influyentes de Daxam._

_"Ahora eso es algo que no puedo rechazar, niña traviesa" Mon-El se soltó del abrazo para darse la vuelta y poder verla de frente mientras reía._

_"Ya sabes, me gusta hacer trampa" ella sonrió. "¿Cómo podría seguir el ritmo del príncipe sino?" Exclamó ella con burla._

_"Indara Ben-net, ¿Te atreves a insinuarle al príncipe de Daxam que es insoportable?" Replicó Mon-El._

_"Eso no fue lo que dije" fue la respuesta de ella mientras volvía a sus manos. "Pero si ese fuera el caso, le diría a mi mejor amigo que es insoportable" Indara aprovechó esa oportunidad y empujó a Mon-El, cayendo esto sobre la cama._

_Mon-El la vio lanzar una última sonrisa en su dirección y marchar hacia la puerta, donde Zar-Ey se mira mirando la pared fijamente durante toda la interacción._

_"Informale a la reina que me presentare para el baile" fue lo único que respondió el príncipe al guardia, Zar se marchó para avisar a su majestad._

_Mon-El puso su mejor sonrisa coqueta, esa que sirve para tener una chica del reino a sus pies y poder metros en su cama. Se usaron un traje daxamita real, un pantalón negro con dorado en los costados y una camisa roja con detalles de dragones negros en los hombros, el animal representante de Daxam._

_Viendo a sus padres en la mesa del centro, la dispuesta en el centro para la familia real y amigos, se acercó._

_Su madre se encontraba hablando con Indara, aunque parezca raro por lo contrario de sus personalidades, su madre adoraba a Indara Ben-net. Mientras creían, ella era incluida en cada fiesta y baile real, juntándose siempre en la mesa con la familia real._

_Tomándose un momento para seguir a su mejor amiga, Mon-El restauró su caminar hacia la mesa._

_"Padres" murmuró inclinando la cabeza ante los reyes, con el asiento junto a su padre y con una mirada triste a su mejor amiga ya que ella se sentó al otro lado de su madre mientras hablaban. Mon-El se resignó a los siguientes 20 minutos más aburridos de su vida, podría haber pasado ese tiempo con Indara, pero su madre le ganó y abarcaría la atención total de la mujer más joven._

***

  
**DEO, Actualidad**

  
Mon-El no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo, pensó que era el único sobreviviente de Daxam. El daxamita colocó su mano derecha sobre las mejillas de Indara y comenzó un recorrido con sus dedos, comenzó acariciando sus labios subiendo por la nariz, tocando delicadamente sus párpados cerrados y subió por su cabello, acarició los rizos esponjosos que tanto le gustaban a su chica .

Desde que viola en el bar alienígena no la soltó, lleva más de dos horas en el DEO y no creía posible alejarse de ella, había traído una silla y se había enviado a su lado desde la entrada a la bahía médica. Mon-El sabía que Kara tenía preguntas, que todo el DEO tenía preguntas, pero no podía pensar en responderlas ahora.

"Kai" el susurró fue tan bajo que el daxamita lo pudo registrar gracias a su súper oído. Mon-el vio a Indara empezar a despertarse y parpadear confundida, él se paró en un instante mientras se cernía sobre ella.

La cabeza de Bonnie estaba por explotar o eso era ella, no podía pensar ni registrar su entorno por el dolor que la grabación pero si podía sentir la falta de Kai. Empezó a parpadear y se obligó a si mismo a despertarse para ir tras él, supongo que hechizo los teletransportadores al nuevo mundo prisión que había creado con la ayuda de Lizzie y Josie, pero algo había salido mal.

Se concentró lo mejor que pudo y murmuró mentalmente un hechizo de curación, este hechizo la ayudó a reducir un poco el dolor, ahora no se movió como si su cabeza fuera de explotar sino que pasó a ser un dolor punzante que podría ignorar. 

"Indara" Bonnie se había olvidado del registrador en su entorno el concentrarse en el hechizo, pero ahora podría ver qué se necesita en una especie de bahía médica. Registro a cuatro hombres armados en la puerta, había una mujer colorada que se acercó a su lado izquierdo y también estaba una mujer con una trayectoria muy rara, ¿Un caso venía de una fiesta de disfraces ?. Una mano acariciando su cabello la sacó del escrutinio y llamó su atención a su lado derecho.

"Motus" Mon-El salió volando del lado de la extraña y Kara se apresuró a ayudarlo, eso fue raro.

El daxamita soltó un grito cuando tuvo un dolor insoportable en su brazo izquierdo, Bonnie la había roto el brazo.

La chica Bennet se sintió de la cama donde se vio y se acercó lentamente a Mon-El, "¿Qué hiciste ahora, Kai?" Las palabras vinieron con un tono cansado y acompañado de un nuevo grito del daxamita, el hombre afectado como si su cabeza estuviera por explotar.

Kara se paró delante de Mon-El enfrentando a la mujer, no sabía cómo ni qué había hecho ella pero el daxamita se sintió herido. Los hombres de la puerta sacaron sus armas y apuntaron a la desconocida, Kara no quería lastimarla pero la sometería si continuaba así.

"Alto ahí" gritó Alex mientras se acercaba a la mujer. Bonnie no entendía qué estaba pasando, ni dónde estaba o quiénes eran todas estas personas pero estaba segura de algo, ella tenía que cargar de Kai.

"Somnus" los agentes del DEO se desmayaron luego del hechizo, eso es sacar el juego por una hora, ahora ella necesita llegar a Kai y sacarlos de aquí.

"Alex" murmuró Kara y fue corriendo al lado de su hermana, ella siguió respirando y estaba tranquila, era como si estuviera durmiendo, "¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?" Pregunté a la rubia pero no obtuve respuesta.

Mon-El ignoró el dolor que lo grabó y se acercó a Indara, no había sentido este tipo de dolor desde Daxam. Su mejor amiga le había confiado su secreto y él lo guardó profundamente, ella pudo hacer magia y había probado varios hechizos en él cuando estaba enojada por lo que el dolor era bienvenido como un recuerdo doloroso. 

"Sé que estás asustada, yo también lo estaba cuando llegué aquí" comenzó su discurso el daxamita recordando lo alterado que estaba cuando se despertó por primera vez en DEO, lo único que quería era ir a casa. Mon-El no sabía por lo que había pasado su chica pero la conocía, en este momento debería estar aterrada y confundida. "Solo necesito que te tranquilices y vengas conmigo, no te voy a lastimar" Antes de lastimarla prefería morir.

Acercó su mano esperando que ella la tome, al principio aparentemente confundida e incrédula pero luego de mirarlo fijamente durante varios minutos, perdió su mano. Bonnie no entendía por qué Kai le hablaba así, pero ellos necesitanban salir de ahí, él podría ser inestable y lastimar a las personas así que podría perder su mano y evitar que la rodee con su brazo derecho, el brazo izquierdo colgaba inmóvil a su costado.

"No, ella necesita decirme qué le hizo a mi hermana", dijo Kara, era como si Mon-El y Bonnie ignoraran a las demás personas a su alrededor. "Necesita ser puesta en una celda hasta que estemos seguros que no va a lastimar a nadie" terminó la kryptoniana.

"No Kara, ella necesita descansar" replicó Mon-El.

"No sabemos si es una amenaza Mon-El, te lastimó e incapacito a 5 agentes"

"Ella no es una amenaza, está asustada, Kara" Mon-El respondió.

"Bueno, yo creo que Bon-Bon puede ser una amenaza muy caliente" llegó una voz detrás de ellos.


	2. Capítulo 2

Lo último que recordaba era encontrarse en el sótano de La Armeria cazando a sus sobrinas cuando el inútil de Alaric se interpuso. Pensándolo bien, le hizo un favor a su hermana sino en este momento ella estaría casada con un borracho inútil.

Ahora que estaba despertando, sentía que estaba encadenado a una silla. Podía sentir la magia saliendo de las cadenas que lo aprisionaban, no había magia en el mundo que no pudiera sifonear y su cuerpo la convirtiera en magia pura, como si fuera un filtro que limpiaba la magia que ingresaba.

Escuchaba voces pero no podía identificarlas. Concentrándose, Kai empezó a sifonear la magia de las cadenas y éstas cayeron al piso. Se paró de la silla y observó a su alrededor, logró captar que se encontraba en una bahía médica y no en una celda donde suponía que estaría. También había una rubia hermosa, parada con un disfraz, hablando con un hombre que parecía ser él... Okey, eso era extraño pero él podía lidiar con lo extraño después, necesitaba salir de este lugar.

"No sabemos si es una amenaza Mon-El, te lastimó e incapacito a 5 agentes" esas palabras lo sacaron de su inspección a los extraños.

Kai prestó atención y observó como parecía que las dos personas estaban por empezar una discusión, él amaba las discusiones pero amaba más ser el causante.

"Ella no es una amenaza, está asustada, Kara" Mon-El respondió y podía notar como su voz salía con una nota de molestia.

Ugh, este Mon-El parecía una copia suya, la única diferencia que pudo notar Kai fue que Mon-El tenía un brillo de suave en la mirada que faltaba en él o eso solía decirle Jo.

 _"Cuando te veo, solo veo un vacío, una cáscara del viejo Kai. ¿Te acuerdas? El Kai que era mi hermano favorito, el Kai que me abrazaba cuando éramos pequeños porque le tenía miedo a la tormenta, el Kai que veía dibujos animados conmigo o me dibujaba conejos porque eran mis favoritos. Ahora no hay nada de él en ti, solo veo un vacío y frialdad en tu mirada. ¿Sabes qué es lo que más amaba de ti? Tus ojos, tenías el mismo tono y calidez que mamá, ahora son lo que más detesto."_ Kai todavía recuerda las palabras exactas de Jo.

Ugh, su sissy siempre tan dramática.

Ignorando a su copia, Kai trató de ver detrás de ellos a la persona que era una amenaza y se encontró con Bonnie Bennet. Un suspiro de alivio casi deja sus labios pero lo detuvo.

"Bueno, yo creo que Bon-Bon puede ser una amenaza muy caliente" Dijo Kai mientras se acercaba lentamente.

Los dos desconocidos dejaron de hablar abruptamente y voltearon a verlo, los dos poseían una mirada de confusión.

"Bueno, hola Bonster" Kai agitó su mano lentamente en saludo.

Bonnie no podía entender, ¿Dos Kai? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Los miró detalladamente pero terminó fijando su mirada de desdén en el último que terminó de hablar. Tenía una mirada de frialdad y un toque de posesión que identificaba en Kai, siempre tenía esa mirada reservada para ella. Kai podía ser frío, manipulador y despiadado, lo mostraba a todo el mundo pero con ella, esa mirada se combinaba con un toque de posesión que la asustaba.

"¿Y quién eres tú?" Mon-El preguntó mientras se posicionaba enfrente de Bonnie.

"Lo siento, modales. Soy Kai, gusto en conocerlos" Kai los mandó volando por la habitación y se acercó a Bonnie rápidamente. "No puedo creer que una de las personas más inútiles de la historia logró engañarme, por supuesto Clarice lo ayudó así que... ¿Dónde estamos Bon? Y no quiero mentiras."

"No sé, ya estábamos aquí cuando desperté" Bonnie no quería hablar con él, se suponía que estaría encerrado en un mundo prisión en este momento, pero si quería saber qué sucedió con el hechizo y cómo terminaron en este lugar, iba a tener que dejar su enemistad a un lado por el momento.

"Mon-El, no" gritó Kara cuando el daxamita se paró y fue corriendo hacia Kai, Mon-El había escuchado el tono de amenaza en la voz de Kai y lo único que pudo pensar era en atacar, los dos terminaron en el piso con el daxamita sobre el hereje.

"Bueno, pero si no es la copia mal hecha". Kai se río, el golpe no lo había afectado en nada. "Parece que alguien quiere jugar a ser el caballero que rescata a la princesa, pero déjame decirte que Bonster puede sola."

Mon-El no había medido su fuerza cuando empujó a Kai y no podía entender como éste no estaba lastimado, él era un alien en el planeta Tierra, el sol amarillo le daba poderes que lo diferenciaban de los humanos pero no había hecho ni un rasguño en este hombre.

Supergirl se acercó de forma rápida a los dos hombres en el suelo y los separó.

"Chicos, por favor, no queremos pelear." Mon-El se retiró del agarre de Kara y se posicionó de nuevo delante de Bonnie, Kai solo lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona. "Solo queremos saber quiénes son ustedes y por qué están aquí" Kara habló mientras miraba a Kai y Bonnie.

Bonnie reflexionó sobre lo que dijo la rubia, no sabía cómo ella y Kai habían terminado en este lugar, lo último que recordaba era hacer el hechizo para llevar a Kai al nuevo mundo prisión y después había despertado en este lugar. No sabia si podía confiar o no en estas personas, particularmente por el hecho de que estaba ese hombre que era igual a Kai, cada vez que lo veía sentida escalofríos. Bonnie solo quería un descanso, quería estar en casa y no podía volver sino sabía dónde estaba.

Respirando profundamente, ella decidió confiar en sus instintos y confiar en estas personas, solo necesitaba la ayuda de ellos para volver a casa o resolver dónde se encontraba, ella podía sola con el trabajo de volver a casa; después de todo, gracias a sus amigos se demostró que ella sola podía resolver los problemas.

"Bueno, ahora eso es grosero, blondie" la voz de Kai la sacó de sus pensamientos y la irritó en cierta medida. "Como les dije, soy Kai Parker y esa hermosa mujer de ahí es mi esposa, Bonnie Bennet-Parker."

Ella lo iba a matar, no había forma en el mundo que él haya dicho eso. Bonnie contuvo las ganas de darle un aneurisma y se acercó a los extraños. El hombre parecido a Kai se veía como un perrito triste después de escuchar las palabras del hereje.

"Ew no, no estoy casada con eso" dijo Bonnie señalando a Kai de forma despectiva como si fuera un bicho raro, él le respondió guiñandole el ojo y mordiéndose el labio. "Soy Bonnie Bennet y no sé cómo terminamos aquí" sus palabras iban acompañadas de toda la sinceridad que pudo poner.

"¿Indara?¿No te acuerdas de mí?" Mon-El se acercó a Bonnie y le agarró la mano desesperadamente. No podía ser posible, tenía que ser ella, hasta tenía el mismo apellido; podía sonar algo distinto pero él sabia que era el mismo. Seguro estaba confundida, había pasado mucho tiempo desde sus vidas en Daxam.

"Lo siento, no sé de quién estás hablando. Me llamo Bonnie."

"Oh" el daxamita se vio desanimado pero lo ocultó rápidamente. "Te pareces mucho a... No importa, me llamo Mon-El."

"Y yo soy Supergirl por cierto, no blondie" Kara le disparó una mirada molesta a Kai. "Ustedes se encuentran en el DEO y podríamos ayudarlos más si nos dijeran que les hicieron a nuestros amigos."

"Cierto, perdón" murmuró Bonnie y levantó el hechizo que mantenía a los agentes dormidos.

Kai con una mirada de aburrimiento vio a los agentes levantarse del suelo y a la rubia acercarse a una mujer colorada. Mon-El, okey Kai podía aceptar que su familia apestaba para los nombres pero este hombre lo había sobrepasado, se retiró a una esquina de la bahía médica y le dirigía miradas "disimuladas" a Bonnie; a Kai no le gustaban esas miradas así que tomó su oportunidad y se acercó a la bruja.

"Ahora Bonster, ¿Me querés decir cómo es posible que los dos hayamos terminado aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es estar con el inútil de Alexi y no contigo, créeme, recordaría si hubiera estado contigo."

"Es Alaric" Bonnie ya estaba acostumbrada a estar molesta cuando Kai estaba alrededor. "Y estábamos por encerrarte... _en otra celda en la_ _pensión_ _Salvatore"_ en este momento ella sentía que no era prudente decirle que estaban yendo a su nuevo mundo prisión, cuanto antes salgan de este lugar, más rápido podría encerrarlo.

Kai la miro fijamente, sabía que ella estaba ocultando algo pero lo dejó ir por el momento. La dejaría tener la ventaja ahora, él podía descubrir lo que ocultaba más tarde.

"Supergirl, ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?" Dijo Alex mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

"Estamos bien Alex, no soy yo quien se desmayó."

"Sí, esa fui yo, lo siento" intervino Bonnie. "Realmente no quise hacerlo."

Alex y los cuatro agentes que habían estado bajo el hechizo apuntaron sus armas automáticamente a Bonnie. Kai vio las armas apuntando a Bonnie y de manera rápida, gracias a su velocidad vampira, se posicionó frente a ella

Mon-El también había visto las armas en posición de ataque y se colocó frente a Bonnie, quedando lado a lado con Kai.

"¿Qué demonios?" Preguntó Alex al verla la velocidad a la que movía Kai. "¿Son Aliens también?."

"¿Aliens? Bueno, parece que alguien no ha tomado sus pastillas para la locura" la frase fue seguida por la risa de Kai.

Todas las personas en el cuarto lo ignoraron.

Bonnie trató de dar un paso al frente para poder hablar con los agentes de forma pacífica.

"Ah, ah Bonster. Ni un paso más hasta que bajen sus armas" Kai lo dijo de una manera amenazadora pero su intención era proteger a Bonnie. Puede que sean enemigos, pero él no dejaría que otras personas la lastimen. "Les arrancare el corazón a todas estas personas si sigues intentándolo" agregó en un susurro cuando Bonnie tenía la intención de ignorarlo y pasar adelante.

Ella se detuvo de manera abrupta y lo miró mal. Kara y Mon-El también lo habían escuchado gracias a su súper audición y lo voltearon a ver espantados. Kai estaba sonriendo como si no acabara de declarar que mataría a los agentes del DEO.

"Es mentira, él no lastimara a nadie, lo prometo" agregó rápido Bonnie cuando se dio cuenta que de algún modo Supergirl y Mon-El lo habían escuchado.

"Por favor, bajen sus armas" pidió Kara. "Alex tenemos que hablar en privado."

Alex analizó la situación, no sabía bien qué podía estar sucediendo aquí pero cuantos menos agentes estén involucrados en la extraña situación, mejor. Pidió que todos los agentes salgan y en la bahía médica quedaron solo los desconocidos, Mon-El y Kara. Ella quería que en este momento estuviera J'oon con ellos, pero él se encontraba en una reunión con la presidenta en este momento.  
  


***

Habían pasado 30 minutos y se habían hecho las presentaciones de nuevo para que Alex los conozca.

Bonnie y Kai solo habían contado su historia superficialmente, les dijeron sus nombres y que eran conocidos, no amigos, no enemigos y definitivamente no esposos como había dicho Kai antes; solo eran conocidos. Estaban en Mystic Falls, un pueblo en Virginia del que era originaria Bonnie, antes de aparecer aquí. Al principio estaban reticentes de contar sobre el mundo sobrenatural, pero Kara y Mon-El les dijeron que ellos eran aliens refugiados en la Tierra pensando que ellos también podían serlo.

En este momento Kai seguía riéndose ante la declaración de ser aliens.

"Lo siento, es un niño" declaró Bonnie burlona y Kai dejó de reírse para sacarle la lengua. "Y no, no somos aliens. Ni siquiera sabíamos que eso podía ser posible, los aliens no existen"

"¿Y qué son entonces?" Preguntó Kara.

"Brujos" susurró Mon-El.

"¿Brujos? No existe la magia" declaró Alex.

"Oh no, pero mi doble tiene razón. Bonster es una bruja y yo soy un hereje."

"¿Hereje? Okey, primero brujas y ahora herejes, ni siquiera sé qué demonios significa eso. ¿Estás en contra de la religión o algo así?" Alex se veía confundida.

"Hereje significa que soy mitad brujo, mitad vampiro."

"Claro, vampiros, ¿Por qué no?" Murmuró Alex mirando al techo como si fuera a encontrar el sentido a las palabras de Kai.

"Espera, ¿Eso quiere decir que los vampiros existen?" Preguntó Kara emocionada, no lo iba a admitir pero durante su adolescencia tuvo un enamoramiento con la saga Crepúsculo y Edward Cullen, nadie lo sabía, ese era su oscuro secreto. Bueno, Alex lo sabía pero ella era su hermana, no se lo iba a contar a nadie.

Kai se acercó a Kara con velocidad de vampiro mostrándole su cara transformada, colmillos al aire con venas negras bajo unos ojos rojos. Kara no se inmutó, todo lo contrario, ella se emocionó y estaba por levantar una mano para tocar la cara del hereje, pero una mirada a la cara de Alex la detuvo.

"Sí, somos seres sobrenaturales pero también somos personas comunes" dijo Bonnie. "Bueno, yo soy una persona común."

"Auch Bonster y yo que pensaba que estábamos progresando."

"Escúchame Kai, que ahora no nos estemos atacando no significa nada. Una vez que volvamos a Mystic Falls, todo volverá a ser como antes."

Kai quitó la mirada divertida que tenía ante las palabras de Bonnie, ahora tenía una mirada dura y fría.

"¿Mystic Falls? Los escuchamos hablar de este lugar, pero en realidad no tenemos idea de a qué se refieren chicos." Alex ahora había dejado la mirada dura y confusa de lado para mirarlos con pena. "Además tenemos que averiguar cómo es que ustedes dos aparecieron en el bar."

"Espera, ¿Ustedes saben cómo aparecimos? Es decir ¿Ustedes nos vieron aparecer?" Preguntó Bonnie.

"Bueno, técnicamente nosotros no los vimos pero hay testigos del bar que sí" habló ahora Kara. "Cuando llegamos al bar, ustedes ya se encontraban allí. Kai estaba encadenado a una silla y tú estabas sentada sobre él, los dos inconscientes."

"¿Qué? ¿Bonster estaba sentada sobre mí?" Preguntó Kai sorprendido pero cambió su expresión a satisfacción rápidamente. "Si querías estar arriba mío, solo tenías que pedirlo Bon."

Bonnie le dirigió una mala mirada y él se calló.

"Hicimos que un técnico localizará el lugar que ustedes dicen pero no existen registros. Mystic Falls no existe, lo siento" murmuró Alex.

"Oh" Kara se veía como si hubiera tenido una revelación. "¿Personas apareciendo de la nada? ¿Localidades que no existen en _esta Tierra_? ¿No les suena chicos?" Preguntó la rubia emocionada.

Alex se veía como si hubiera resuelto el problema en su cabeza y no le gustaba nada, Mon-El no tenía idea de lo que habla Kara así que permaneció callado.

"Son visitantes de otra Tierra." Exclamó Kara. "Cuando Barry vino, nos explicó que existían múltiples tierras y la existencia de doppelgängers."

"Genial, estamos en otra Tierra" la irritación en Kai era palpable. Él pertenecía a un aquelarre de más de 2000 años, por supuesto que había investigado el viaje entre universos.


	3. Capítulo 3

Como hijo del líder del aquelarre Géminis, Kai había leído y aprendido un montón sobre hechizos, criaturas y universos paralelos gracias a los grimorios que poseían. Durante su infancia recibió un montón de tareas y clases de estudio junto con Jo, pero cuando se descubrió que él no tenia su propia magia, su padre lo excluyó de las clases. En la adolescencia él solía robar los grimorios del estudio de su padre para seguir con sus estudios. Como la abominación sin magia, su familia no veía la utilidad en enseñarle hechizos mágicos.

La primera semana en el mundo prisión de 1994, Kai había saqueado todo el estudio de su padre. Al ser una copia del mundo real, él había conseguido los grimorios de su aquelarre; luego había conducido por todo el país buscando más grimorios para seguir con sus estudios. Había estado seis meses buscando por todo el país y había leído todos los libros más de 3 veces, cuando se le había ocurrido la idea de aprender a volar y seguir con su búsqueda en todo el mundo.

Estudiar era lo único que lo mantenía centrado en la soledad del mundo prisión, sentía que si paraba por un segundo se iba a perder.

Había intentado distraerse de los estudios un par de veces en esos seis meses, había destruido su casa de todas las maneras posibles más de 20 veces. Siempre intentaba alejarse lo más posible de Portland, pero había una fuerza que lo obligaba a volver a su hogar. Así que él decidió cortar con todos esos lazos que lo seguían atando a su vida y se comprometió a tener un objetivo, si se centraba en un solo objetivo, él podría seguir adelante.

Él tuvo más de 18 años de aprendizaje, conocía una cantidad y diversidad de hechizos que hubieran puesto celoso a su padre. 

Debido a su versatilidad en los conocimientos mágicos, no se sorprendió cuando la rubia exclamó que se encontraban en otra Tierra.

Ahora él sabía que Bonnie no era muy versada en la magia pero ¿En serio no conocía la existencia de Tierras paralelas? Por favor, el linaje Bennet era el más conectado a otros mundos. Ellas crearon el Otro Lado para las criaturas sobre naturales, su conexión con el aquelarre géminis les permitió crear Mundos Prision que eran copias paralelas del mundo real, ¿Cómo demonios no podía saber eso? ¿Tan aislada la habían mantenido del mundo mágico? Él sentía lástima por ella, las brujas eran las criaturas sobrenaturales más fuertes del mundo. 

Vampiros, hombres lobos, híbridos, él podía nombrar a un montón de criaturas pero ninguna podía rivalizar el poder de una bruja.

"¿A qué te refieres con otra Tierra? ¿Cómo es posible que exista más de una?" Volvió a preguntar Bonnie confundida. 

Kai se estaba irritando, tenía ganas de buscar a Sheila Bennet y poner algo de sensatez en la mujer, ¿Cómo ella no pudo enseñarle lo básico a su nieta? Todo el linaje Bennet se trataba sobre mujeres poderosas con una gran conexión con la creación, con el fuego y con otros mundos.

"Fácil, existen un montón de Tierras paralelas. Todas las Tierras coexisten en el mismo espacio-tiempo, pero vibran en una frecuencia diferente lo que hace imposible que podamos vernos." Llegó la rápida respuesta en la puerta de la bahía médica.

Winn había estado buscando información sobre Kai Parker y Bonnie Bennet, pero no existía ningún registro de nacimiento, médico o escolar que avale a estas personas, era como si no existieran. Él había estado escuchando la conversación, que tenía lugar en la bahía médica, desde su asiento. Y él pensaba que Kara era una genia, no existían registros de los desconocidos porque eran visitantes de otra Tierra, técnicamente no existían en este mundo. 

Dios, Winn amaba la existencia de un multiverso. Él no podía quedarse afuera de esa conversación, así que fue rápidamente a la bahía.

"Sí Bonster, existen otras Tierras como explicó el nerd" dijo Kai. "Fue mi aquelarre junto con tu familia los primeros en investigar sobre otros mundos como habrás descubierto. Generalmente se necesita un conductor lleno de magia para..." la voz de Kai se fue atenuando hasta quedar callado y mirar un punto fijo en la pared.

"¿Conductor? ¿Lleno de magia para qué? ¿Sabes cómo salir de aquí, Kai?" Preguntó Bonnie.

Kai ignoró a Bonnie y siguió repitiendo los elementos necesarios para viajar entre mundos en su cabeza, el hechizo y los ingredientes eran muy similares a los requeridos para crear un mundo prisión. Eso no tenía sentido en su cabeza, no podía ser accidental que hayan terminado en otra Tierra, ese hechizo era muy específico para que haya sucedido por error.

Sintiendo la ira brotar en él, Kai usó su velocidad vampírica para acercarse a Bonnie y rodeó el cuello de ella con una mano mientras la presionaba contra la pared. Alex sacó su arma y apuntó a Kai mientras Kara y Mon-El intentaban separar a Kai de Bonnie.

"¿Me querés explicar exactamente cómo es posible que terminamos acá, Bonster? Porque si mal no recuerdo, el hechizo para viajar entre mundos es muy similar al hechizo de los mundo prisión" Kai terminó su sentencia con un risa seca, era como si quisiera encontrar la situación divertidad pero no podía. Él estaba tan cerca de ella que sus rostros se encontraban a pulgadas y podían respirar el mismo aire.

"Kai, sueltala" pidió Kara mientras le hacía una seña a Alex para que baje el arma. "Podemos resolver esto hablando, ¿Cuál es tu problema?" Terminó preguntando frustrada, este hombre podía parecerse a Mon-El, pero era muy diferente.

Kai volteó a ver a Kara a su izquierda, la miró de manera fría pero ella no retrocedió.

Mon-El estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, Kai no hacia más que mirar a Kara mientras todavía sostenía a Indara... No, a Bonnie, se recordó.

El daxamita se acercó a Kai por la derecha y torció la mano que estaba agarrando a Bonnie para que la suelte. Kai solo hizo una mueca y soltó a Bonnie rápido, igualmente él no la estaba lastimando sino que sola la retenía para obtener respuestas.

"Mi problema, Blondie" empezó Kai. "Es que no estamos aquí por error, ¿No es así, Bon? Déjame adivinar ¿Otro mundo prisión?".

Bonnie se alejó de la pared y se paró frente al hereje.

"Bien, ¿Querés respuestas? No te estábamos llevando a la pensión Salvatore, te estábamos llevando a un nuevo mundo prisión" dijo de manera dura Bonnie.

"Eso es imposible, no puede haber un nuevo mundo prisión. Se necesita un ascendente y algo de magia Géminis, dos cosas que tú no posees" contestó Kai.

Todos los presentes en el cuarto no entendían una palabra de la conversación entre los dos brujos, pero prestaron atención ya que sentían que iban a obtener respuestas.

"Lizzie y Josie son muy buenas con la magia para ser tan jóvenes, claro que tuvieron mi ayuda pero son muy talentosas" la voz de Bonnie había adquirido un toque de presunción.

Kai analizó las palabras de Bonnie y luego se echó a reír, él no podía parar y todos en el cuarto lo vieron raro.

"Dios, no puedo creer que usaras a niñas de 4 años para hacer un mundo prisión, déjame adivinar ¿Idea de Damon?" La oración era interrumpida a cada rato por el ataque de risa del hereje.

Bonnie cruzó sus brazos y miró mal a Kai. A Damon y Caroline se les había ocurrido la idea y ella no vio el problema.

El mayor miedo de Kai eran los mundos prisión, Bonnie sabía el por qué, ella había estado encerrado en uno. Su tiempo en el mundo prisión de 1994 con Damon era soportable, pero ¿La soledad absoluta? Eso es algo imposible de soportar, la sensación de no volver a ver otra persona, no poder distinguir la realidad, ella había sentido como si su vida antes del encierro fue todo una imaginación de su cabeza. Ella estuvo meses ahí y había perdido la cabeza, Kai estuvo ahí más de 18 años, Bonnie no podía creer cómo él no podía estar más loco.

"Puede que haya sido idea de Damon, Kai" ella omitió totalmente la participación de Caroline en la idea. "Pero yo estaba de acuerdo porque nunca dejaría que estuvieras libre. No mereces la libertad, mereces volver al infierno para que pagues por tus crímenes".

"Okey, aquí vamos de nuevo, solo le di a mi aquelarre lo que se merecía".

"No Kai, no es así. Conseguiste el liderazgo de tu aquelarre y luego terminaste con todos. Hasta Lizzie y Josie sufrieron las consecuencias, ¿En serio creías que iba a dejar que intentes lastimar a mis sobrinas de nuevo?"

"¿Terminaste con todos? ¿Asesinaste personas, Kai?" Preguntó Kara metiéndose en la discusión de los dos brujos.

"Tú no lo entiendes." Kai había ignorado por completo a Kara. "Ellos me trataron como basura por 22 años, me negaron mi derecho de nacimiento y luego me aislaron por más de 18 años. Toda mi vida tuve que pelear por mi lugar en un aquelarre que no me quería para que luego me quieran reemplazar, no iba a permitir eso, Bonnie." Las palabras de Kai resonaron en el silencio de la bahía médica, todos estaban en silencio.

"Y yo no voy a permitir que sigas lastimando personas, por eso creamos un mundo prisión con las niñas." Terminó aclarando Bonnie. Ella tenía un aspecto duro por fuera, pero Mon-El y Alex la analizaron fijamente y podían ver que sus ojos contaban otra historia, había un toque de lástima en los ojos de ella.

"Y por eso te pusiste en tu papel de salvadora sacrificada, terminando trabajando con unas niñas de 4 años. Guau, no creía que la estupidez podía ser contagiosa, pero eso pasa cuando eres amiga de Damon Salvatore me imagino." 

"Okey, no entendí una palabra de lo que están hablando, pero ¿Saben cómo terminaron aquí? ¿Pueden volver?" Preguntó Alex, ella tenía un mal presentimiento con estas dos personas. La llegada de Kai y Bonnie, a su mundo, iba a cambiar todo. Primero aparecieron de la nada y Kai podía pasar por Mon-El, después el daxamita proclama conocer a la mujer y dice que es su prometida, para que al final descubran que no lo es, también descubrieron la existencia de criaturas sobrenaturales y que este tal Kai había matado a muchas personas; todo esto la estaba sobrepasando.

"La cosa es Alana, que Bonster aquí fue la que nos trajo a este mundo tratando de ir... _a otra Tierra_ " Kai omitió la parte mundo prisión como un mundo paralelo para no tener que explicarlo.

"Mundo prisión, eso es lo que estuvieron nombrando todo este tiempo, ¿Qué es?" Dijo Mon-El y Kai rodó los ojos, este tipo tenía que hablar para arruinar todo.

"Es solo otra Tierra, como esta" la voz de Kai tenía un tono de aburrimiento.

"Pero ustedes dijeron que es una prisión, mundo prisión dijeron específicamente" habló ahora Kara.

Bonnie estaba callada analizando la situación, ella no sabía de la existencia de otras Tierras y ahora resulta que se encuentra en una. Quería salir de acá y volver con sus amigos, ella ya había perdido suficiente, solo quería algo de paz. Kai era impredecible, ella no podía confiar en él pero acepta el hecho de que él es más versado en la magia que ella, si alguien podía descubrir la manera de volver a casa era él, además Kai tenía conocimiento sobre esto, él no se sorprendió ante el hecho de estar en otro mundo.

Kai estaba mirando a Bonnie, ella podía explicarle a estas personas toda su historia y volvería a estar encerrado, nadie quería a un sociópata asesino suelto, por eso lo sorprendió cuando la escuchó hablar.

"Como dijo Kai, solo es otra Tierra como esta, los brujos la creamos para entrenar nuestros poderes. No es nada malo, chicos".

"¿Querés decir que es como Hogwarts?" Preguntó Winn emocionado.

"Un momento, si solo es un lugar para entrenar ¿Por qué enviarían a Kai ahí para que no lastime a nadie?" Alex desconfiaba de las palabras de Bonnie y Kai.

"La magia de Kai es muy volátil, si no se controla puede... _lastimar a muchas personas_ " terminó diciendo Bonnie.

Todos aceptaron este hecho fácilmente menos Alex.

"Okey, entonces ustedes son brujos que pueden viajar entre mundos, hecho que encuentro asombroso" Empezó diciendo Winn y abrazó a Kara emocionado. "Pueden ustedes mismo volver por dónde vinieron ¿No? Imagino que es fácil para ustedes".

"Por el contrario, nerd" dijo Kai. "Viajar entre mundos es muy difícil, los brujos necesitamos un dispositivo llamando ascendente que desaparece en el momento que llegamos a la nueva Tierra. El ascendente se mueve por todo el mundo como si tuviera consciencia propia".

Esa era la diferencia entre un mundo prisión y el viaje entre mundos. En un mundo prisión, solo había que encontrar la copia del ascendente pero en otra Tierra, el ascendente era el mismo y cambiaba de localidad todo el tiempo.

"Supongo que estamos varados aquí y tendremos que trabajar juntos para salir, Bon" al terminar la oración, Kai le sonrió con burla.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia a partir de ahora empieza a ser un AU de la temporada 2 de Supergirl. Por lo que si no vieron la serie, puede contener spoilers

**S2: E10 "Podemos ser héroes" (capítulo de Supergirl)**

"¿Estás preparado?" Preguntó Kara.

"Nací preparado" fue la única respuesta del daxamita antes de que los dos empiecen el entrenamiento.

Mon-El esquivó el proyectil y corrió por la la sala de entrenamiento, saltó el obstáculo y se posicionó en frente de la figura de cartón que simulaba ser un civil. Kara derribó uno de los simuladores, que les disparaban, con su visión de calor y Mon-El dio un súper salto para golpear al otro robot.

"Estuve genial" dijo el daxamita cuando terminó el entrenamiento.

"Eh, Mon-El" Kara lo miro con una cara divertida y señalo a la figura de cartón de una niña que se encontraba sin cabeza gracias a él.

"Dios hombre, apestas en esto, creo que ya sabemos cuál es la mejor versión de nosotros" llegó la voz burlona de Kai.

Luego de la confirmación de que se encontraban en otro Universo, Kara les había ofrecido su ayuda para buscar el ascendente. Él y Bonnie habían sido ingresados al DEO, después de todo no tenían un lugar donde quedarse, y ahora Kai ingresó a la sala de entrenamiento de los aliens para burlarse.

"Hubo errores, pero nunca tuvimos tan pocas víctimas de cartón" al finalizar Mon-El le dio una sonrisa orgullosa a Kara y a Bonnie que iba ingresando al área de entrenamiento. "Además mi golpe se desvió por culpa de mi brazo" cuando Bonnie había despertado, ella lastimó al daxamita pensando que era Kai. Ella le rompió el brazo y le causó aneurismas, pero él se recuperó rápidamente gracias a el sol amarillo de la Tierra. Ahora Mon-El solo sentía una leve molestia en el brazo.

"Yo creo que estás listo. Estás comprometido, golpeas fuerte..." dijo Kara mientras ignoraba a Kai y Bonnie. Su fascinación con Kai se esfumó tan rápido que ella misma se sorprendió, ella había pensado que estaría encantada con la existencia de vampiros pero Kai tuvo que abrir su gran boca y arruinar todo.

La rubia había estado con una sonrisa, hasta que ingresó Bonnie en la sala y su sonrisa pasó a ser una mueca. Ella todavía no le había preguntado a Mon-El sobre el tema de su "prometida", todos estaban actuando como si él nunca hubiera pronunciado esas palabras, pero Kara no era ciega, ella se daba cuenta de las miradas que el daxamita le dirigía a la morena. Por otro lado, Bonnie ni siquiera registraba a Mon-El lo que hacía ver la situación patética ante los ojo de Kai, que también advirtió las miradas del otro hombre.

"Bonster" dijo Kai con una sonrisa. "¿Ya te rendiste de buscar?" Ella había estado intentando hechizo tras hechizo para encontrar el ascendente, pero ninguno funcionaba. Kai, por otro lado, no era de mucha ayuda ya que lo único que hacia era molestar y burlarse de todo el mundo, en ningún momento ofreció su ayuda para localizar el ascendente.

Bonnie le dio un pequeño aneurisma a Kai para que él pueda captar que ella no se encontraba de humor para bromas, ella necesitaba su ayuda. Kai solo hizo una mueca tratando de disimular el dolor.

"Uy, parece que alguien está teniendo un muy mal día" el hereje agregó un puchero al final de la oración.

"Estuviste bien Mon-El, pero ¿Cuál es la primer regla de los héroes?" dijo Kara mientras bloqueaba a Bonnie de la vista del daxamita.

"Salvar a la bruja... Salvar a las personas" respondió apresuradamente Mon-El, él se encontraba distraído ante la llegada de Bonnie.

"Así es" respondió de manera dura Kara, pero intentó ocultarlo. "¿Está claro?"

"Está claro, está súper claro, Supergirl claro" dijo en broma el alien masculino.

Los brujos por otra parte estaban alejados de Kara y Mon-El, a ellos no les importaba lo que hagan estas personas. Solo los necesitaban para buscar el ascendente, después de eso, no era necesario que tengan contacto.

"Livewire escapó" Winn ingresó a la sala de entrenamiento interrumpiendo a Bonnie que iba a preguntarle algo a Kai. "Alex y Maggie ya se encuentran en la escena" Kara se puso en alerta al escuchar esas palabras de uno de sus mejores amigos, ella sintió ira y rápidamente se fue del lugar para encontrarse con Alex.

Leslie Willis era una locutora de radio que trabajaba para CatCo, debido a sus comentarios inoportunos sobre Supergirl, fue transferida al noticiero del clima donde presentaba las noticias desde un helicóptero. Desafortunadamente, durante una tormenta eléctrica fue alcanzada por un rayo y desde ahí obtuvo poderes eléctricos. Leslie pasó a ser Livewire, una supervillana que quería venganza contra Cat Grant y Supergirl.

"Hey Indar... Bonnie ¿Cierto? ¿Podemos hablar?" Mon-El ocultó su error con una sonrisa.

Kai solo podía reírse del daxamita, él no sabia cuál era el problema de este hombre con Bonnie pero era divertido de ver. El hereje podía entender la necesitad de este hombre de ser registrado por la bruja, la primera vez que Kai la vio sintió que su corazón se apretaba y no podía respirar. Kai había pensando que era su imaginación engañadolo con la visión de otra persona en el mundo prisión, pero cuando descubrió que ella era una persona real, él no podía parar de hacer cualquier cosa para ser registrado por ella.

"Lo siento... Mon-El" dijo Bonnie luego de escuchar el susurró de Winn donde le decía el nombre del daxamita. "Pero necesito hablar con Kai" ahora ella estaba mirando de forma dura al hereje.

"No, Bon Bon. Yo puedo esperar y tú puedes hablar con Mon-Hell" Kai se burló. Él también estaba retrasando toda la búsqueda de Bonnie con el ascendente ¿Por qué volver a Mystic Falls? Ahí no lo querían, no tenía una familia a la que volver; en cambio aquí, él estaba con Bonnie.

Claro que Kai sabia la forma de buscar el ascendente, podía ser complicado, pero Bonnie no tenía que saber que él conocía esa información. Además, la forma de recuperar el ascendente era grandiosa para él, no tanto para la bruja Bennet.

"En realidad tenemos que ir a la sala de operaciones. J'oon regresó y quiere verlos" dijo Winn mientras miraba a Bonnie y Kai.

Fueron todos al centro de operaciones donde Winn se sentó en su lugar frente a la computadora y empezó a investigar. Allí ya se encontraba J'oon que solo dio un saludo con la cabeza a Mon-El y pasó su mirada a los dos visitantes. Alex lo mantenía informado sobre la situación y ella agregó que era mejor tenerlos cerca por si era necesario neutralizarlos, la colorada no confiaba en estas personas y menos en Kai.

J'oon miró primero al hereje e intentó leerle la mente, pero un inmenso dolor lo hizo parar. Disimuló su dolor posicionándose frente a Bonnie, él intentó leerle la mente a ella también pero era imposible. Mientras la mente de Kai le generaba un gran dolor al marciano, la mente de Bonnie no le brindaba ninguna información, era como si la mente de ella se encontrara en blanco.

Kai vio los ojos rojos de J'oon e inclinó la cabeza evaluando al marciano. Rápidamente lo desechó como inofensivo, pero igual se acercó más Bonnie.

"Damas y caballeros, la única e inigualable Livewire" dijo Winn. "¿Quién sabe el caos que causara ahora? Quizás vuelva loca a sus amigas, es una persona loca, llena de poder y desesperada".

"Sí, estoy listo para mi primer villano que no es de cartón" Mon-El golpeó el aire como si estuviera golpeando a alguien. Winn empezó a saltar junto con el daxamita festejando.

"Esto es serio, chicos" los interrumpió Kara. "Livewire es malvada, ella no debería estar en una cárcel humana sino aquí donde ella no puede escapar" Kara había posado su mano sobre una computadora y por la fuerza ejercida la rompió. "Uff, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un juguete?" La rubia se rio para disimular su enojo.

J'oon murmuró por el bajo "No, es caro"

"Tranquila, la vendiste 2 veces ¿Cuál es el problema?" El daxamita se encontraba relajado, ellos dos iban a poder con esta mujer.

"El problema es que la muerte y destrucción la siguen a su paso" el marciano dijo en un tono frío y el daxamita se puso serio.

***

  
Bonnie se encontraba acostada en la cama de la habitación del DEO que les brindaron a ella y a Kai. Supergirl y Mon-El habían salido para enfrentar una situación de una persona que se convertía en electricidad, eso estaba fuera de lo común pero Bonnie lo aceptaba, después de todo ella vivía en Mystic Falls. 

Por otro lado, Kai se encontraba caminando por toda la habitación. Bonnie se había dado cuenta que el brujo últimamente estaba más irritable de lo común, ella no lo había visto alimentarse desde que llegaron al nuevo lugar y eso la ponía nerviosa pero no quería mencionarlo.

"Okey Bon, ¿Querés apostar? Yo digo que el chico nuevo va a arruinar esta misión, todavía debería estar en el jardín de niños para superhéroes" Kai al fin había dejado de caminar y se sentó en la cama frente a Bonnie.

Bonnie lo ignoró, ella siguió pensando en otros hechizos que podría usar para encontrar el ascendente. Intento hechizos localizadores, hechizos de invocación y ninguno funcionaba. Solo si Kai la ayudara, ellos tendrían una oportunidad de volver a casa.

"Hey Bon, Bon Bon, Bonster, Boooonnie..." Kai continuó llamando a la bruja durante 4 minutos, pero no obtuvo respuesta. "¿Ahora nos estamos ignorando? Yo no soy el que nos metió en este problema"

"No, tú eres el principal error que causó este problema" fue la repuesta cortante.

"Auch, diría que me dolió que me hayas llamado error pero me dijeron peores cosas" se rio Kai.

"¿Sí? No me sorprende, eres un maldito monstruo que mató a toda su familia e intento matar a mis sobrinas más de dos veces, ellas solo tienen 4 años Kai y ya lo intentaste dos veces" dijo con voz derrotada Bonnie. "Eres un manipulador y un mentiroso, nada de lo que digas es importante o verdadero para mí. En este momento podríamos estar buscando la forma de salir de aquí, pero tú prefieres seguir con tus juegos".

"¿Alguna vez pensaste que no tengo las respuestas a todos los problemas de brujas? No puedo buscar una forma de salir de aquí si no sé qué tengo que hacer, Bonnie" mintió Kai. Claro que él no poseía todo el conocimiento mágico del mundo, pero si podía decir que superaba a grandes brujos con todos sus saberes mágicos.

"No te creo porque eres un mentiroso" Bonnie se levantó de la cama y se paró frente al brujo, él también se levantó y enfrentó a la bruja Bennet.

"Tienes razón, soy un mentiroso ¿De acuerdo? Soy la oveja negra, el gemelo defectuoso que nadie quiere. Debe ser muy agradable para ti pararte ahí y juzgarme por todos mis errores, ¿No? La señorita perfecta, la mártir de un grupo de inútiles que no seguirían con vida si no fuera por ti. Abre los ojos Bonnie, ellos no son tus amigos, ellos son los manipuladores" dijo con voz fría Kai. "Me llamas monstruo, pero ¿Quién llama monstruo a las personas que me hicieron ser como soy? Mi padre era una mierda y nadie lo llama monstruo, Damon también mató a una embarazada y tu sigues corriendo atrás de él y perdonandolo" Ahora Kai se había acercado peligrosamente a Bonnie y se cernía sobre ella, la bruja no se dejó intimidar sino que levantó la cabeza para unir sus miradas. "Tus amigos no son santo Bonnie, cometieron más errores de los que quieres ver, pero ellos consiguieron tu perdón... ¿Yo no merezco perdón como los demás?" La voz de Kai se quebró al final de la oración y se podían observar algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

"Kai..." empezó Bonnie pero no pudo encontrar palabras para responder al brujo.

"Creo que esa es tu respuesta, todos deciden que no soy digno de ser líder, no soy digno de la redención y no soy digno de vivir" algunas lágrimas bajaron por la cara de Kai. Bonnie sintió como su corazón se rompía un poco más con cada declaración de Kai, pero no lo mostró. Ella había sido manipulada antes en 1994, en la cena de Acción de Gracias, con la historia de su triste infancia; Bonnie no sabía que pensar ahora.

"Podríamos... Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo" finalmente respondió la bruja. "Mientras estemos aquí, podríamos trabajar juntos para buscar una forma de volver a casa, ninguno lastima al otro ni traiciona al otro" Kai se ánimo antes las palabras de la bruja Bennet. "Pero después de todo esto, no quiero volver a ver tu cara nunca más" 

"Trato" dijo Kai y estiró su mano. Bonnie miró la mano extendida y después volvió a mirar la cara del hereje, ella suspiró y tomó la mano de Kai.

"Trato"


	5. Capítulo 5

"Son tan geniales. Sé que no necesito una motocicleta, Jimmy. Soy muy rápido, pero me gustaría tener una" dijo emocionado Mon-El. "¿Dónde puedo conseguir una?¿Hay descuento para superhéroes?¿Hay descuento por pago...?" Todos quedaron callados en la bahía médica debido a la entrada de Kara.

Mon-El y Kara estaban combatiendo a Livewire, cuando descubrieron que ella tenía un secuaz con los mismos poderes. La kryptoniana le había pedido al daxamita que proteja a los policías mientras ella peleaba, pero él decidió desobedecerla y tratar de ayudarla. Gracias a la llegada de Guardián no hubo heridos. La ausencia de civiles heridos se debió a que Guardián se interpuso entre ellos y los golpes de electricidad, quedando el héroe desmayado y así fue como descubrieron su identidad como James.

"Lindo traje" dijo Kara en tono neutral mientras se paraba frente a la camilla donde estaba Jimmy. "¿Es tuyo?" Le preguntó a Winn. Claro que para que James pueda salir a la calle como héroe, debía contar con algún ayudante.

"Iba a decírtelo", "Ayer le dije que te lo dijera" respondieron al mismo tiempo los dos hombres.

"Les dije que te contaran la semana pasada" la voz de Alex salió irritada.

"¿Todos sabían?" Preguntó Kara sorprendida.

"Yo no. Pensaba que James era un guapo profesional de escritorio" llegó la respuesta de Mon-El al mismo tiempo que levanta la mano como si estuvieran respondiendo una pregunta a un profesor en clase. Luego el daxamita sonrió y golpeó amistosamente a James en la espalda, pero puso más fuerza de la debida. "Lo siento"

"Kara, esto es entre nosotros. No ellos" James apuntó a su alrededor para señalar a las otras personas con ellos.

"Tienes razón, ¿Pueden darnos un momento?" Alex, Mon-El y Winn salieron de la bahía médica después de las palabras de Kara.  
  


***

" _Vitto brosche tarem car manifesto fen_ " Bonnie se encontraba murmurando un nuevo hechizo. Este hechizo había sido creado por Qetsiyah, una antepasada suya, para poder localizar objetos o personas que se encontraban en constante movimientos.

Kai estaba parado contra la pared de la habitación mirándola fijamente.

"Ya te dije Bonster, el ascendente no puede ser localizado por ningún hechizo. Buen intento, pero es inútil" Kai sentía que su garganta estaba quemándose, sentía como si tuviera fuego en la traquea y tragar saliva lo hacía sentir como si estuviera cortándose con lija. La última vez que se alimentó, fue con Damon. Él estuvo soportando un largo tiempo sin alimentarse y podía ignorar el picor de los colmillos, tal vez por su parte bruja que no lo hacía sentir tan hambriento como un vampiro común, pero igual tenía que alimentarse.

"¿Tiene un hechizo de encubrimiento?" Preguntó Bonnie ignorando la parte de que no podía ser localizado el objeto.

Kai solo negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

"¿Sabes que podrías ayudarme, no? De los dos, tú eres el que tiene más conocimiento sobre el viaje entre mundos" la frustración era el ánimo constante de la bruja.

Los dos habían hecho un trato para trabajar juntos y salir de este lugar, pero Kai no había compartido ninguna información con ella. Bonnie no era tonta, ella no confiaba en el hereje, pero él era su único compañero en el lugar desconocido; y entre algo desconocido y Kai, prefería al brujo géminis.

Kai se separó de la pared y se sentó en el piso frente a Bonnie.

"Mi aquelarre junto con tu familia fueron los primeros en investigar el viaje entre mundos, pero no hay muchos registros porque es complicado. El ascendente se mueve sin parar y repele la magia géminis y Bennet, también es aprueba de hechizos para localizarlo"

"¿Y cómo podemos encontralo entonces?" Esa información confundió a Bonnie, ¿Cómo encontraban un objetivo que no podía ser localizado?

"No hay respuesta Bonster, el ascendente no puede ser localizado. No lo tenemos que buscar" la mirada de Kai estaba en el cuello de Bonnie. Lo único que él podía pensar en ese momento era en que lindo cuello tenía ella, se podía observar la vena bombeando sangre y podía escuchar como funcionaba su corazón, era como una sinfonía grandiosa para Kai.

"¿Y cómo saldremos de aquí si no tenemos que buscar el objeto... Uh, ¿Kai?" Bonnie paró de hablar y se quedó mirando extraña al hereje, él se estaba acercando cada vez más a ella, específicamente a su cuello.

Maldición, ella tenía que haberse preocupado más por la alimentación de él.

Él salió del trance en el que se encontraba y fijo su mirada en ella.

"Lo siento Bon, pero no va a haber más información hasta que me alimente. ¿Recuerdas que soy mitad vampiro, no?"

"¿Y de dónde sacaremos bolsas de sangre? Por si no te diste cuenta, estamos encerrados en este lugar aunque quieran tratarnos como invitados"

"Uh-uh Bon Bon" negó Kai. "Las bolsas de sangre son asquerosas y hasta donde yo puedo ver, tengo un buffet para alimentarme" el hereje se lamió los labios pensando en la sangre fresca, directo de la vena.

Los brujos tenían que odiar a los vampiros, eran errores que iban en contra de la naturaleza, pero ahora él era uno. Bueno, era mitad vampiro y eso era genial, tenía una fuente de magia inagotable y era inmortal.

"Ugh, aquí, toma" dijo ella mientras extendía su muñeca. "Puedes alimentarte de mí hasta que resolvamos tu problema con las bolsas de sangre. No voy a dejar que te alimentes de otras personas Kai" ella no quería que él mate a alguien, Kai era nuevo en esto de ser vampiro y seguro no tendría tanto control, por lo que era mejor si se alimentaba de ella que era una bruja y podía cuidarse de si misma.

"¿Vas a dejar que me alimente de ti?" La sorpresa era evidente en la voz de Kai. Esto tenía que ser algún truco de la bruja, ella nunca lo dejaría alimentarse con su sangre.

"No voy a dejar que lastimes a alguien, Kai, eres nuevo en esto y yo puedo cuidarme sola. Además, somos compañeros ¿No? Estamos juntos hasta que encontremos una forma de salir de esta Tierra"

Kai la miró como si estuviera evaluando su propuesta, pero el hambre era más grande que su inseguridad. Él tomó la muñeca extendida y la llevó a su boca, clavó delicadamente sus colmillos e inició a succionar.

Cuando la primer gota de sangre tocó su paladar, él se volvió loco. Presionó de manera fuerte la muñeca de Bonnie contra su boca y acercó más su cuerpo al de ella, podría pasar como si la bruja estuviera sobre el regazo de Kai. Bonnie tampoco estaba bien. Antes, cuando un vampiro se alimentaba de ella era doloroso, y ahora ella se sentía extasiada, sentía que la magia de Kai la cubría y la succión de él en su muñeca era tan lenta pero firme que despertaba todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo.

"Hey, Winn me dijo que estaban buscando..." la voz de Mon-El hizo volver a los dos a la realidad, ninguno había escuchado cuando el alien entró en la habitación. Kai soltó a Bonnie y los dos se pararon frente al daxamita. "¿Qué estaban haciendo?"

Mon-El los observó y se dio cuenta de dos cosas, la primera era que Kai tenía sangre corriendo por su barbilla y la segunda, era que Bonnie tenía una marca de una mordida en la muñeca. Él se acercó rápidamente a Bonnie y tomó la muñeca de ella para verla mejor.

"Oh Dioses, ¿Qué te pasó?" Le preguntó el alien.

Kai se pasó la mano por la barbilla para limpiar la sangre y después se llevó los dedos a la boca para tomar los restos de sangre de Bonnie.

"Ella está bien, Mon-Hell" Kai puso los ojos en blanco.

Mon-El ignoró a Kai y centro su mirada preocupada en Bonnie. Ella murmuró un hechizo de curación y la herida se curó rápidamente.

"Estoy bien" Bonnie le dio una sonrisa a Mon-El para tranquilizarlo. Dios, era todo tan raro para ella.

Bonnie no era idiota. Este hombre, que era el doppelgänger de Kai en esta Tierra, intentaba estar siempre en contacto con ella. Bonnie se dio cuenta de las miradas que él le daba y desde que descubrieron la situación, Mon-El intentó hablar con ella.

La bruja no sabía cuál era el problema de este hombre con ella y no estaba segura de querer descubrirlo.

"Mon-El, ¿Podemos hablar?" Kara entró a la habitación y sintió el ambiente tenso, también podía oler el olor a sangre pero no había ningún herido.

"Hey, blondie" Kai se ánimo cuando vio a Kara. "¿Y cómo lo hizo nuestro amigo Mon-Hell aquí, arruino todo?" La burla era clara en la voz de Kai.

"Cállate" le dijo Mon-El. "Kar... Supergirl, ¿De qué quieres hablar? Podemos hacerlo en frente de ellos"

Kara lo miró con su mayor cara de sorpresa, ¡Mon-El casi revela su identidad! Está bien, Bonnie y Kai eran de otra Tierra, pero ella no sabía si eran de confianza.

"Está bien, ¿Por qué quieres ser un héroe, Mon-El? Y quiero la verdad, lo que pasó hoy con los civiles no puede repetirse. Necesito a un héroe a mi lado, alguien en quién pueda confiar en el campo de batalla. Tú hoy desobedeciste órdenes y dejaste a civiles en la línea de fuego" Kara estaba enojada, una de las peores villanas estaba en las calles, se peleó con James debido a Guardián y Mon-El desobedeció sus órdenes. "Si estás haciendo esto porque te gusto, no es necesario"

"No, hago esto porque tengo estos poderes y debo hacerlo. Además, ya te dije Supergirl que no me gustas, eso es lo que tú dices" Mon-El rio nervioso.

"¿Entonces por qué me besaste cuando te estabas muriendo?" Kai golpeó con el codo a Bonnie después de escuchar esas palabras de Kara. "No importa, dejémoslo así... Ah y Mon-El, todavía sigues en el jardín de niños para superhéroes"  
  


***

"Guau, ¿Puedes creerlo, Bon? Estamos en medio de un drama e involucra un beso en su lecho de muerte" Kai resaltó la palabra 'beso' y 'muerte'. Los aliens habían salido de la habitación dejando a los dos brujos solos, hace más de media hora. "Es decir, entiendo a Mon-Hell. Blondie es hermosa, igual que tú Bonster" Kai le guiño un ojo a Bonnie y ella rodó los ojos.

"¿Podrías dejar a esas personas en paz y así seguimos donde nos quedamos?"

"Y eso era..." dijo Kai fingiendo confusión. "Oh, creo que recuerdo. Me estaba alimentando" él sonrió.

"CHICOS" llegó el grito en la puerta, era Supergirl. "Los necesitamos, Mon-El y otro amigo fueron a rescatar solos a Livewire y no sabemos dónde se encuentran. Winn me llamó para informarme, pero algo cortó la señal antes de que me diga el lugar"

"¿No era esa la villana?" Preguntó conducido Kai. "Además a nosotros nos tiene que importar eso porque..." empezó Kai de manera sarcástica.

Bonnie lo golpeó en el brazo y se volvió a ver a Kara. La bruja había sentido un poco de hostilidad por parte de la rubia, pero a ella no le preocupaba. Tal vez si la ayudaban, podían progresar y hacer más fácil la estancia aquí.

"Los ayudaremos. Puedo hacer un hechizo localizador, pero necesito una pertenencia de algunos de tus amigos" dijo la bruja. Kara lo pensó y después guió a los dos brujos fuera de la habitación, los llevó hasta el almacenamiento del sótano que guardaba la nave en la que llegó el daxamita.

Bonnie tocó la nave y empezó a recitar el hechizo. Ella dio una gran inhalación de aire y los ojos se le pusieron totalmente en blanco, como si no tuviera iris ni pupilas.

***

**_Daxam, 13 años antes de la destrucción de Krypton_ **

_"Vamos Mon, a que no puedes atraparme" Indara de 17 años corría por los alrededores del castillo real. Su mejor amigo, el príncipe Mon-El había vuelvo de una excursión de estudios hace poco y ahora los dos se encontraban en el jardín jugando._

_Mon-El se rio y siguió corriendo tras Indara. Él estaba por atraparla cuando ella usó sus poderes, haciendo que él se caiga con gran impulso sobre el pasto, como si una fuerza invisible lo hubiera empujado._

_"¿En serio? ¿Ahora jugamos sucio?" Luego de sacudirse del golpe, le preguntó entre risas el príncipe, risas que pararon cuando intentó pararse pero no pudo._

_Indara había estado sonriendo hacia su mejor amigo cuando escuchó el gemido de dolor. Los guardias reales que habían estado alejados de los amigos, se acercaron rápidamente al príncipe._

_"Su majestad ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Necesita hielo?" Desde lejos, el golpe que sufrió Mon-El por la magia de Indara, parecía solo un tropiezo del príncipe con el suelo._

_El príncipe los mandó a buscar el hielo e intento pararse, Indara se acercó a él y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo e hizo que él la use como soporte para sostenerse derecho._

_"Lo siento" murmuró ella en voz baja. "Esto se está saliendo de control, cada vez es más fuerte" era claro que Indara tenía miedo a su poder._

_"Hey, no pasa nada. Ahora estoy de regreso y te ayudaré a controlarlo" en realidad Mon-El no tenía idea de por qué su chica, como le gustaba referirse a ella ya que era la única chica que conocía y era su mejor amiga, tenía esos poderes. Nadie en el reino presenció nunca un fenómeno igual, él salía de excursión con los exploradores para buscar respuestas pero no encontraba nada relacionado._

_La primera vez que se presenció esta 'magia' , como la llamaban ya que eran poderes iguales a los de los magos de sus cuentos de la infancia, ella tenía 15 años y Mon-El 16 años. El príncipe se encontraba rodeado de un montón de princesas de todo el universo y chicas de la alta sociedad daxamita, era la primera vez que se le permitía relacionarse con personas que no pertencian solo al castillo. Él solo quería tener más amigos, el castillo podía ser solitario cuando Indara se iba de viaje con su padre._

_Mon-El había estado ignorando a Indara desde que la descubrió hablando con Lik-Ud, entonces él se centró en sus invitadas durante toda la fiesta. Pero no pudo seguir ignorandola cuando la vio más alejada de la multitud con Lik, acercándose cada vez más. Indara solo recuerda estar molesta con su mejor amigo por ser tan infantil de ignorarla, luego en un momento estaba por tener su primer beso con el chico de sus sueños y al momento siguiente su mejor amigo y Lik estaban peleando en el suelo, ella no sabía que hacer. Indara recuerda gritarles que se separarán cuando los dos chicos terminaron a metros de distancia uno del otro como si fueran empujados por una fuerza invisible. Después de todo eso, ella se desmayó del cansancio._

_"Indara, mírame" la voz de su mejor amigo la hizo volver de sus recuerdos, Mon-El agarró la barbilla de ella y la giró para que queden frente a frente, con pocos centímetros de distancia. "Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca tienes que tener miedo porque yo estoy aquí contigo" al finalizar el príncipe dejó un beso en la frente de ella._   
  


***

"Bon, Bonnie" la bruja volvió a la realidad cuando sintió a alguien sacudiendola. Esos recuerdos fueron tan reales, como si ella lo hubiera vivido.

"¿Tienes la localización?" Le preguntó Kara.

"Sí, están en el distrito de bodegas" lo que se habían sentido como los minutos más largos de su vida para Bonnie, en realidad fueron 2 minutos en el mundo real. Eso fue lo más raro que que había pasado, ella tenía que hablar con Mon-El, no podía evitarlo más.

"¿Qué esperas, Blondie? Ve a rescatar a la copia idiota" dijo Kai al ver que Kara seguía con ellos.

La rubia dudo, pero finalmente preguntó "¿Quieren venir conmigo? Mientras más refuerzos mejor y ustedes tienes poderes"

"¿Tengo cara de ayudar a la comunidad?" Se rio Kai.

"Iremos" fue la única respuesta de Bonnie, no sabia por qué pero un gran impulso de proteger a Mon-El la dominó. Kai solo hizo ruidos de molestia ante la declaración, pero no se negó.  
  


***

Kara entró volando a la bodega, cayó sobre el científico que tenía secuestrada a Livewire y luego lo empujó hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Bonnie y Kai fueron a donde se encontraban encadenados James y Mon-El, con un rápido hechizo los dos hombres quedaron liberados.

"Encárguense de ellos, yo libero a Leslie" dijo la rubia apuntando al científico y sus experimentos humanos que copian los poderes de la mujer eléctrica. "Esto dolerá un poco"

Leslie quedó libera y empezó a absorber la electricidad del lugar "Gracias, pero ese no fue un movimiento inteligente, Blondie" ella se estaba preparando para disparar a Kara.

"Hey, derechos de autor, solo yo la llamo Blondie" gritó desde el otro lado Kai. Él estaba reteniendo fácilmente con un hechizo de inmovilidad a uno de los hombres.

James y Mon-El luchaban contra otro de los experimentos. Bonnie por otra parte se encontraba cubriendo la espalda de Kara, así la kryptoniana entendía que podía encontrar una aliada en ella.

"Leslie, no lo hagas. Puedes pelear contra mí o puedes ayudarme a castigar a ese científico que busca robar tus poderes" dijo Kara.

Livewire analizó las palabras de Supergirl y decidió luchar al lado de la heroína para combatir a su captor.

Bonnie se acercó al hombre que combatían James y Mon-El y lo puso a dormir con un hechizo. Kai imitó su acción y también utilizó un 'somnus'.  
Kara se acercó a ellos con el científico esposado, Leslie aprovechó la distracción para escapar.

"Bueno, creo que hacemos un buen equipo" sonrió Mon-El. Y para sorpresa de los presentes, que estaban al tanto de la cero interacción entre ellos, Bonnie le sonrió también.


	6. Capítulo 6

  
Kara caminó por el pasillo del edificio hasta llegar enfrente de su puerta, donde encontró parado a Mon-El.

Luego de salvarlo a él, Jimmy y Livewire, todos volvieron al DEO. Kara presentó el informe y ahora estaba regresando a su hogar como Kara Danvers, una persona normal y no Supergirl.

"Hola" se saludaron al mismo tiempo los dos aliens al estar cara a cara, con Mon-El obstruyendo el paso a la puerta.

"Sí, esa es tu puerta, deberías..." dijo el daxamita mientras se corría a un costado y Kara abría la puerta.

"Así que ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó la rubia cuando entraron y fueron a sentarse a la isla de la cocina.

"Si, estoy bien, pero hay algo de lo que quiero hablar" empezó a hablar Mon-El. "Quería decirte que tienes razón" el daxamita hizo una pausa y después continuó. "Me gustas y tambien recuerdo haberte besado. Debías estar triste ese día porque tus ojos estaban muy azules, quiero decir... Siempre lo están, pero ese día parecían cometas. Y nunca había visto a alguien tan deslumbrante y te besé. Y estaba bien si moria porque había podido besarte" soltó todo de manera rápido.

Kara se sacó los lentes y se agarró la cabeza sorprendida.

Después de un lardo día, ella no esperaba esta confesión de Mon-El. Antes ella lo había confrontado y él lo negó.

"Y sé que los dos nos estábamos haciendo más cercanos" continuó él cuando Kara no dijo nada. "Sé que desde que llegaron Kai y Bonnie, no he sido el mismo. Te debo una explicación, pero no creo que sea capaz de abrirme ahora mismo. Creo que lo mejor sería si nos olvidamos de todo y lo dejamos atrás, ¿Qué dices? ¿Amigos?"

"Sí, claro" murmuró en voz baja Kara, todavía sorprendida por la situación. "Gracias por ser honesto"

"Buena charla" Mon-El levantó su mano y Kara hizo lo mismo dándose un saludo incómodo. "Nos vemos mañana, amiga" se despidió el daxamita mientras camina hacia la puerta.

Cuando Kara vio que la puerta se cerraba, se quedó sentada mirando fijamente la puerta.

Todo lo que quería, lo acababa de tener: una confesión de Mon-El sobre sus sentimientos por ella.

La primera vez que se vieron sintieron enemistad, luego pasó a ser una amistad y ahora Kara tenía sentimientos por él al igual que sabía que Mon-El también los tenía por ella. Escucharlo admitir finalmente sus sentimientos, la hizo sentir tan plena, pero también obtuvo un sentimiento vacío cuando él le pidió ser amigos. Kara aceptó porque prefería seguir teniendo su amistad a perderlo.

***

Bonnie miró a la pared mientras Kai se cambiaba de remera. Desde su llegada, ellos tuvieron a su disposición ropa de entrenamiento para cambiarse. Era mejor andar en joggings y remeras manga corta con escudos del DEO, que seguir limpiando la ropa, con la que llegaron, mediante hechizos.

"Guau, se sintió bien ayudar ayer a salvar a las personas" dijo de manera sarcástica Kai. "Ya me siento un mejor ser humano" terminó con una sonrisa de costado.

Bonnie se volteó a verlo cansada, lo único que hacía Kai era molestarla por haber ayudado ayer a Supergirl.

"Creo que para sentirte un mejor ser humano, primero tendrías que ser uno y no me refiero solo a tu condición de hereje" se burló ella.

"¿Ah, si? ¿Y qué soy, Bonster? ¿Un monstruo?"

"Eres... Nada, mejor no hablemos de eso"

"Oh, pero podemos hablar, nadie nos escuchará" respondió rápidamente él.

Habían puesto un hechizo de silencio en toda la habitación, lo que ellos hablarán ahí adentro, nadie más lo escucharía. No por nada eran dos de los brujos más fuertes, poderosos, astutos e inteligentes.

"De lo que podemos y tenemos que hablar es de nuestra vuelta a casa. Estamos en esto juntos Kai y no podemos avanzar sino compartes la información" Bonnie se había dado cuenta que el brujo géminis no le había dicho mucha información sobre la situación. Lo único que le dijo era que no tenían una salida, ella se negaba a creer eso.

"Tienes razón, ¿Qué quieres saber, Bon?"

"¿Por qué dijiste que no había salida?"

"Ya veo, empezamos por lo fuerte. Es fácil Bon, sin hechizo que nos ayude a buscar el ascendente, que en este momento se mueve por todo el mundo, no tenemos una forma de salir. Sin hablar de que repelee nuestras esencias mágicas"

"¿Por qué repeleria nuestras esencias?"

"Al balance witchy woo no le gusta que los brujos juguemos a ser dioses, ¿Esto?" Señaló Kai a su alrededor. "¿El viaje a otras Tierras? Eso no debe existir Bon, esta Tierra nos detecta como agentes externos y por eso el ascendente se pone en juego y viaje por todo el mundo. No quiere que lo alcancemos y volvamos a alterar el mundo"

Bonnie analizó la situación y miró a Kai, él no se veía preocupado por la situación.

"¿Qué más sabes?" Preguntó ella de manera sospechosa.

"Podría tener una o dos teorías de cómo salir de aquí" reveló Kai con un sonrisa. "Pero no es seguro y no te gustaría Bon. Así que supongo que estamos atrapados aquí, por siempre" repitió la última frase que le había dicho Bonnie en el mundo prisión de 1994 después de que enviará su magia en Ms. Cuddles al mundo real.

Bonnie estaba por empezar a gritarle cuando Kai alejó su visión de ella, parecía como si él estuviera escuchando algo a la distancia. Antes de que ella pueda preguntarle algo, él salió de la habitación a velocidad vampírica.

La bruja Bennet salió corriendo de la habitación, siguiendo a Kai y llegó al centro de operaciones del DEO. El lugar se encontraba destrozado, las pantallas y computadores rotas o tiradas en el piso, además de que todas las personas en el cuarto tenían una expresión de alarma.

"¿Por qué nos encerraste?" Escuchó Bonnie que preguntó Supergirl.

"Es la única forma de atraparlo" fue la respuesta de J'onn. Todos estaban mirando a su alrededor, como si sospecharan de alguien en el cuarto.

Se reunieron todos al frente de la mesa de operaciones. Bonnie, no tenía idea de qué había pasado, pero Kai había podido captar todo lo sucedido gracias a sus sentidos agudizados.

"¿Cómo sabremos cuál de nosotros no es un marciano blanco?" Preguntó Alex.

"Eso es fácil, nos hacemos preguntas personales cuyas respuestas solo nosotros sepamos, como ¿Qué olor de vela odio?" Dijo Winn y señaló feliz a Kara cuando ella respondió "Teca y tabaco"

El plan quedó descartado ya que los marcianos podían leer las mentes y obtener las respuestas.

Bonnie miraba a todos confundida cuando uno de los agentes la vio de forma sospechosa y le preguntó qué estaba mirando, al mismo tiempo el hombre desenfundó su arma y le apuntó.

Alex sacó su arma también, pero antes de que pueda apuntar sintió una ráfaga de aire y Kai tenía al hombre contra la mesa con una mano sobre su cuello.

"Tsk, Tsk, esa no es manera de tratar a una mujer" presionó más fuerte el cuello del hombre dejándolo sin aire.

"Todos tienen que tranquilizarse" pidió Kara llegando a Kai y poniendo su mano sobre la de él, pidiéndole que suelte al hombre. El brujo la miró, era como el choque de unos ojos celeste como el cielo en el verano mientras que los otros eran un tono gris tormentoso, era como el cielo durante una tormenta fría. Kai soltó lentamente al hombre y se paró al lado de la bruja Bennet.

"Ella estaba mirándome, podría ser el marciano blanco ya que recién llegó a la habitación" fue la justificación del agente mientras se agarraba el cuello, tenía la marca de la mano de Kai.

"Ni siquiera sé qué es un marciano blanco" Bonnie lo miró con cara irónica.

"Suficiente, solo hay una manera de determinar quién es un marciano blanco y quién no. Mediante el fuego, hay que exponer nuestras manos y el fuego revelará si son o no un marciano blanco"

"Bueno, eso es fácil. _Incendia_ " la mano de Kai tenia una pequeña bola de fuego, todos se acercaron y expusieron sus manos ante el fuego, antes de que llegara la revelación de quién era el infiltrado y la sala fuera un alboroto.

***

Kara, Bonnie y Alex se encontraban juntas como equipo revisando el sótano. Después de que la revelación del marciano blanco como Winn y la pelea, él había escapado y lo estaban buscando por todo el edificio.

"No nos estamos comunicando" empezó a hablar la bruja en voz baja y las hermanas Danvers le prestaron atención. "Me refiero a que llegamos con Kai aquí, ustedes nos dejaron quedarnos en esa habitacion, pero ni siquiera sabemos quiénes son o ustedes no saben mucho de nosotros... No me refiero a que somos peligros, pero no nos relacionamos mucho y podemos parecer hostiles cuando en realidad lo único que quiero es volver a..." la voz de Bonnie se quebró un poco, pero continuó hablando "...casa"

Kara la observó y sintió lástima por ella.

"Entiendo lo que es querer volver a casa. Cuando dejé mi planeta solo tenía 12 años" le contó la rubia. "Mi planeta se estaba destruyendo y la única forma de sobrevivir que encontraron mis padres para mí era enviarme a este planeta, Tierra, en una nave y creo que en realidad yo no sabía lo que estaba pasando"

Las dos mujeres se sonrieron, pero no era una sonrisa de felicidad sino que era una expresión por compartir el mismo sentimiento de soledad y tristeza.

"Somos brujos, pero eso nos ayudará a salir. Kai dice que no hay salida" confesó la bruja.

"Siempre hay una salida" Kara agarró las manos de Bonnie. "Yo perdí a mi planeta, pero ustedes solo viajaron a otra Tierra. Podemos encontrar la manera de ayudarte a volver a casa" Bonnie apretó las manos de Kara y le sonrió.

Las mujeres se separon al escuchar un ruido y decidieron continuar la búsqueda.

"Supergirl, nos equivocamos. Hay dos marcianos blancos en el edifico y es Alex, tomó la forma de Alex" llegó la voz alarmada de J'onn por el comunicador cuando ingresaron a la sala del reactor.

Antes de que Kara pueda responder sintió como era golpeada así un costado al igual que Bonnie. La bruja se desmayó debido al fuerte golpe de su cabeza contra el concreto de la pared, Kara se preocupó cuando vio salir sangre de la cabeza de la morena, pero primero se tenia que encargar del cambiaforma.

"Dios, estoy feliz de que encontraran a tu hermana. Era muy cansado escucharlas hablar" el marciano con la forma de Alex rio. Al no poder usar su visión de calor, Kara y el cambiaforma iniciaron a pelear a la antigua, solo con sus manos.

Justo en ese momento ingresaron J'onn, Winn y Kai a la habitación. J'onn fue golpeado por el segundo marciano blanco y Winn fue directo a las computadores. Los marcianos blancos habían sobrecargado el reactor, si el reactor explotaba, todos dentro de una distancia de 10 cuadras morirían.

"Hey, Bon" Kai se arrodilló al lado de la bruja y sintió como su cara se transformaba en respuesta a la sangre. "Maldición, no" el brujo empezó darle golpes suaves en la mejilla, cuando Bonnie no reaccionó, Kai tomó una decisión. Él se mordió la muñeca y la puso en la boca de ella para que pueda tomar su sangre.

Bonnie dio un gran suspiro y miró sorprendida a Kai.

"¿Pensaste que te ibas a librar tan fácilmente de mí, Bonster?" El tono burlón de Kai difería con la sensación de hundimiento que sintió al ver a Bonnie rodeada de su propia sangre. Kai continuó sosteniendo el cuerpo de Bonnie contra el de él, ignorando la batalla que tenía lugar al fondo de la habitación y poniendo un escudo de protección alrededor de ellos.

***

Se encontraban en la bahía médica debido a la lesión que sufrió Bonnie, después de derrotar a los marcianos y detener la explosión del reactor, los heridos fueron atendidos.

"Supergirl" fue lo primero que pronunció Bonnie mientras Alex revisaba una lesión inexistente ya que la sangre de Kai la había curado. "Gracias por la charla de hoy" la rubia solo le sonrió.

Después de todo, tal vez no debería ignorar a Bonnie sino tratar de hacerse su amiga.

"De nada, Bonnie" Kara dudó un momento. "Pero podes llamarme Kara"

"Uy, ¿Blondie y Bon Bon se están haciendo amigas? Hasta su identidad te reveló" Las dos chicas pusieron los ojos en blanco cuando escucharon hablar a Kai. "Tal vez yo también debería intentar llevarme bien con mi copia... Mentira, solo bromeo"

Bonnie ignoró las risas de Kai y volteó a ver a Kara.

"Cierto, ¿Dónde está Mon-El?" La bruja lamento hacer la pregunta al ver la cara incómoda de la rubia.

"Mon-El estaba trabajando"

"¿Tiene trabajo?" Preguntó confundido Kai. "¿Quién lo contrataría?"

"Hey, Mon-El es muy bueno y trabaja en un bar" lo defendió Kara.

"Pensar en un bar ahora mismo me dieron ganas de salir" Bonnie estaba de acuerdo con el hereje, estar en esa habitación solo con Kai viendo cuatro paredes la iba a volver loca.

"Lástima que no pueden salir"

"¿Segura? Porque yo no veo a alguien que pueda detenerme de hacer lo que quiero" Kai se paró frente a Kara desafiandola.

La rubia suspiró y dejó salir la idea que estuvo en su cabeza estos días. "Bien, solo pueden salir pero conmigo o alguien del DEO" Kara ya se estaba arrepintiendo de su decisión. "También pueden dejar el DEO y quedarse en mi departamento"

Kai le sonrió a Kara y ella se quedó viéndolo embobada. Ver al brujo era como ver a Mon-El, pero luego veías los ojos de Kai que solo transmitían una mirada fría y caes en la realidad.

"¿Escuchaste eso Bonster? Vamos a tener pijamas en la casa de Blondie de ahora en adelante"


	7. Capítulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así que la cuarentena me mareo y casi que dejo de escribir. Recién el viernes a la tarde me puse a escribir el capítulo y estaba tan dormida que no me di cuenta que lo borré, tuve que volver a escribirlo y salió esto.  
> Acá en Argetina ya es domingo y estoy media cansada, así que pido perdón por los errores ortográficos o gramaticales. Al final de la novela se editará todo

"Esa mujer es mala noticia" murmuró Mon-El en el oído de Kara provocando que ésta salga de sus pensamientos. Ella estaba mirando la televisión del bar que transmitían noticias sobre el próximo juicio a Lilian Luthor ante el intento de extinción de los alien mediante el virus Medusa. "Espero que tras ser condenada, la humillen en la plaza pública. En Daxam pareció disminuir la reincidencia"

Kara se rio y le explicó la inexistencia de ese castigo actualmente en la sociedad.

"No te he visto mucho últimamente" Mon-El se recostó contra la barra del bar, después de limpiarlo, y miró a la rubia.

"Es que he estado ocupada, ya sabes, persiguiendo villanos" Kara soltó una risa incómoda.

"¿En serio? Bueno, yo solo te he visto mirar musicales y comer pizza, Blondie" llegó Kai mientras se colocaba al lado de Kara.

Todavía era muy sorprendente ver a Mon-El y Kai juntos. 

Por cierto, lo de Kai era una total mentira. Kara le había propuesto a los dos brujos quedarse en su departamento, pero recién está tarde decidieron mudarse. La sorpresa por parte de los dos al verla como Kara Danvers y no Supergirl no fue tan grande como esperaba la rubia. Kai expresó que los lentes podían engañar solo a los idiotas y Bonnie dijo que podía reconocerla igualmente.

"¿Qué? Nooo, tengo una vida muy ocupada como superheroína" declaró la kryptoniana.

"Sí, claro" el tono de sarcasmo de Kai era evidente. "No importa, un vodka camarero" el brujo volteó a ver al alien masculino.

"¿Más tragos?" Mon-El ignoró a Kai y le preguntó solo a Kara, cuando la rubia asintió con la cabeza, el alien le dijo que se los llevaría a la mesa.

Kara, James, Winn, J'onn, Bonnie y Kai se encontraban en el bar marciano debido a que hoy Alex les presentaría a su novia, Maggie. Los dos brujos fueron invitados cortésmente al bar y Kai no se negó, Bonnie se sentía una intrusa en la vida de estas personas.

"Oigan, estoy ansioso por conocer al hombre misterioso de Alex" Winn dijo a la mesa para distraer el aire melancólico que impuso J'onn ante la declaración de la ausencia de M'gann. "Además también celebramos que Bonnie y Kai están explorando más de nuestra Tierra"

"Aww, gracias nerd" dijo Kai sonriendo a Winn.

"Hey, chicos, todos conocen a Maggie ¿Verdad?" Alex y Maggie llegaron delante de la mesa y todos se quedaron callados por un segundo ante la sorpresa, los únicos que conocían la noticia eran Kara y J'onn. El primero en felicitarlas fue Winn y luego James.

"Tengo los tragos. Agua con soda para Kara" justo llegó Mon-El a la mesa y le pasó su bebida a la rubia. "Cerveza para James y Winn" los dos hombres agarraron las botellas de la mano del alien. "Y para Bonnie un Daiquiri de frutilla" él le regaló una sonrisa al final y Bonnie se sorprendió gratamente. Ella no había pedido nada para tomar, pero Mon-El le trajo un trago, y no cualquier trago sino su favorito. 

La bruja estiró el brazo para tomar la copa cuando alguien más se adelantó y tomó el daiquiri. Kai se había interpuesto entre el trago y Bonnie.

"Lo siento, ¿Esto era tuyo, Bonster? Es que el camarero se olvidó mi bebida al parecer" sonrió de costado Kai. Bonnie solo rodó los ojos y Mon-El suspiró frustrado.

No llegó a ser una agresión grave, pero siempre que tenía la oportunidad, Kai descalificada o se burlaba del alien masculino.

"Hey, podríamos jugar un momento" Maggie los interrumpió y señaló la mesa de billar.

"Sí, absolutamente, soy el mejor en el billar" se sumó Winn y todos lo miraron raro.

"Pero tú nunca jugaste billar" se burló Kara de su amigo y él hizo señas para que se calle.

"Es matemática pura, puedo con esto" justificó él.

"Yo me sumo y pido al nerd en mi equipo" Kai abrazó a Winn por los hombros. "Tranquilo, vamos a ganar" le susurró al oído y Winn lo miró como miraba a Superman, como si fuera el mejor hombre que había visto en su vida y él tenía que admirarlo.

Bonnie pudo sentir la presencia de la magia que salía de Kai, obviamente él haría trampa. Todos fueron a jugar menos Bonnie que se quedó en la mesa, Mon-El que volvió al trabajo y Kara que exclamó que tenía que visitar a una amiga 

  
***

  
"Entonces esta caja va aquí" Mon-El corrió una caja con las pertenencias que les dio el DEO a Kai y Bonnie en la esquina de la habitación de Kara y luego volvió a la sala donde los dos brujos estaban sentados en el sillón. "Ya está chicos, cuando vuelva Kara podrán instalarse mejor"

Se suponía que ayer se tenían que mudar al departamento de Kara, pero la rubia no se encontraba en su casa sino que fue a visitar a Lena para mostrar su apoyo ante la situación. Y como Kara no estuve en su casa, Kai y Bonnie tuvieron que pasar otra noche en la habitación de DEO.

Hoy Kara les dijo a los dos brujos que podían instalarse en el departamento definitivamente, mientras ella se encontraba en el juicio contra Lilian.

"Gracias por la ayuda Mon-El" agradeció Bonnie.

"No es nada" respondió tímido el alien. "Además quería..." Mon-El no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que un ronquido lo interrumpió.

"Oh, lo siento, ¿Estabas hablando? Me pareció escuchar un ruido que me daba ganas de dormir" Preguntó fingiendo simpatía Kai luego del ronquido falso.

Bonnie agarró la almohada que estaba en su espalda y golpeó a Kai con ella. El hereje la inmovilizó con un hechizo y después envió volando la almohada a la cabeza de Mon-El.

"Auch" Mon-El se agarró la nariz, a pesar de que fue con una almohada, el golpe fue fuerte.

"Si, 10 puntos para mí" celebró Kai como si estuviera en un juego.

Mon-El le tiró la almohada a Kai, pero este último la paró en el aire antes de que lo golpee.

"Muy bien, estoy aquí encerrada con niños" se frustró Bonnie.

"No, lo siento" habló Mon-El. "Vine aquí porque Kara me pidió que los ayude a instalarse hasta que ella llegue. Tal vez podríamos hablar, conocernos un poco más mientras tanto"

"Sí" aceptó Bonnie, ella quería resolver el misterio de la visión que tuvo con Mon-El.

"Tal vez podríamos hablar de..." el daxamita no terminó de hablar ya que la bruja Bennet lo interrumpió.

"Indara" seis letras, un único nombre y logró que el alien masculino quede congelado en el lugar, trato de disimularlo sentándose en el sillón individual frente a los dos brujos, pero era visible la tensión en sus hombros. "Y también, de cómo sabias que éramos brujos"

"Bueno, el witchy woo es detectable por cualquiera cuando ustedes no lo esconde" trató de esquivar la primer pregunta el alien. Bonnie había bajado la vista hacia el piso, pero cuando Mon-El habló, ella levantó la vista y la fijo en él. Dios, era tan raro, podía jugar que eso fue como escuchar hablar a Kai.

"Woah, ingenioso, tal vez no eres tan idiota como creo" reflexionó Kai ante la burla de Mon-El.

"Bueno, esa creo que fue una pregunta obvia" Bonnie se encogió de hombros. "Así que podríamos pasar a la primer pregunta..."

"Indara" eso fue sorprendente, el nombre salió de la boca del daxamita con un aire de admiración. "Sí, recuerdo la pregunta" tragó saliva. "Ella es... Ella era mi mejor amiga. Fue de las mejores mujeres que conocí, era tan dulce y divertida, no podía estar callada un segundo, eso me recuerda a ti cuando te vi por primera vez" Mon-El señaló a Bonnie, él tenía un sonrisa en el rostro y una mirada lejana, como si no estuviera con ellos en la sala en este momento, sino en sus recuerdos. "Era tan pequeña pero cuando se enojaba o defendía a sus amigos era como una maldita explosión que arrasaba con todo a su paso"

"¿Y cuándo pasó a ser algo más que una amistad?" Preguntó Bonnie después del silencio del hombre. Kai permaneció callado analizando a Mon-El.

El daxamita volvió a ver a Bonnie y ella sintió que su corazón podía pararse ante la mirada que tenía él en este momento. Había tantas emociones, él la miró con admiración, cariño, tristeza y decepción al final. Como en un estado de hipnosis, él estiró su mano y acarició la mejilla de Bonnie.

"¿Puedo pedirte un favor?" La voz de Mon-El salió tan baja y ronca que sorprendió a Bonnie, ella asintió con la cabeza. "¿Puedes repetir después de mí? No importa el tiempo" él esperó hasta que ella lo repitiera. "No importa la distancia, no importa la situación. Siempre que mire a las estrellas, sé que tú también las estarás mirando y eso significa que estaré pensando en ti, ¿Puedes contarlas? Son infinitas, como mi amor por ti" durante un momento del discurso Mon-El cerro los ojos y ahora que terminaba de hablar, los abrió lentamente y la miró fijamente, pero él no veía a Bonnie.

"Okeeeey" habló Kai, agarró la mano de Mon-El que seguía en la mejilla de Bonnie y los separó. "Bonster solo pidió una respuesta, no una declaración o juramento"

"¿Era yo?" Bonnie preguntó de forma directa a el alien. "Indara, ¿Era mi doppelgänger? ¿Por eso sentí esa conexión cuando te busqué con el hechizo de localización?"

"¿Qué?" Kai esperaba que eso fuera una broma, ¿En qué clase de universo, una versión de ellos serían amigos?, además a qué conexión se refería ella.

Justo sonó el teléfono de la casa de Kara, era la kryptoniana pidiendo la presencia de los tres en el DEO. Por el momento habían terminado la conversación, pero ahora cada uno se encontraba solo con sus propios pensamientos.

  
***

  
Kara derribó una columna de cemento con una patada. Volteó cuando escuchó aplausos detrás de ella.

"Eso estuve bien" la rubia vio a Mon-El bajando las escaleras hacia el área de entrenamiento.

"Mon-El, hola" el daxamita le dio una mirada rara, pero luego sonrió. "Lo siento, he estado ocupada y ahora se sumó el tema con Lena ¿Puedes creer que nadie cree que ella no ayudó a su madre?"

"Claro, Lena, tú crees en ella y está bien. Crees en un montón de personas que no lo hacen"

"Sí, pero no importa ahora. Podemos hablar de otra cosa, como de tus citas con Eve, alguien me contó que ustedes dos se están viendo, amigo" habló rígidamente Kara y fingió una sonrisa.

"¿Citas? Woah, nunca lo creería" murmuró por lo bajo Mon-El. "Digo sí, mis citas con Eva, estaban bien pero creo que mis pocos modales y falta de carisma no ayudaron, creo que hasta la aburrí" él puso su mano al rededor de su boca como si estuviera contando un secreto.

"Oh Dios, eres Kai" Kara abrió los ojos como si hubiera tenido una gran revelación.

"Hasta que te diste cuenta, Blondie. No puedo creer que me confundieras con la copia, me siento ofendido" Kai arrugó la nariz.

"¿Si no lo descubría, ibas a seguir engañandome? En serio pensé que eras él y teníamos algo importante qué hablar" declaró Kara y se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Ah, si? Yo creo que una cita con una tal Emma no era importante, hasta pensaría que estás celosa, Blondie" Kai se acercó más a Kara y la miro a los ojos.

Kara lo miró a los ojos y suspiró. "Es Eve, ella se llama Eve y no estaba celosa"

"Claro, Kerah, lo que te ayude a dormir por la noche" se burló él.

"Dios no, tuve que aguantar a la señorita Grant con ese nombre, tú no me llamaras así. ¿Sabes qué? Mejor iré a otra parte a buscar información sobre Lena"

  
***

"¿Qué tú hiciste que?" Lanzó la pregunta con voz enojada Mon-El.

"Relajate, ella pensó que yo era tú y estuvimos hablando" Kai se apoyó contra la mesa del centro de operaciones.

Todos se encontraban en el DEO, Kara en la sección de Winn esperando una localización. El día había empezado bien, asistió al juicio de Lilian y Metallo, pero los dos lograron escapar. Después Lena, una de sus mejores amigas es detenida y cuando cree que no podía empeorar, se enteró de las citas que Mon-El y Eve estaban teniendo, ellos habían quedado como amigos ¿Por qué sus sentimientos no podían entender eso?

"¿Y se puede saber por qué tenías que fingir ser yo? Y por favor, ¿Puedes ser serio por un segundo?" Mon-El aguantaba los molestos comentarios de Kai al principio, pero él no podía soportar que finja ser él y hable con Kara. 

"Estaba aburrido y pensé ¿Por qué no?" Se encogió de hombros el hereje.

Mon-El estaba por golpearlo pero Bonnie se interpuso.

"Tranquilo, él es muy molesto pero nunca dejaría que haga algo que te perjudique" le murmuró Bonnie. "Además, Kara lo descubrió"

Hablando de Kara, en ese momento la rubia saltó de emoción, Winn acaba de descubrir que la detención de Lena fue injusta y ella nunca había ayudado a Lilian.

"Firma de kryptonita detectada" salió por los parlantes de las computadores ante toda la sala.

"No, Kara" murmuró el daxamita preocupado cuando Kara salió volando del DEO hacia el lugar donde se encontraban Lilian, Metallo y Lena, a esta última la habían secuestrado.

"¿Kryptonita, qué es eso?" Le preguntó Bonnie.

"Es un pedazo de meteorito, específicamente del planeta Krypton, es de donde viene mi hermana" respondió Alex metiéndose en la conversación, ella también se encontraba en el centro de operaciones, guiando a Kara. "Kara, escúchame, la kryptonita que tiene Metallo es inestable, eso significa que va a explotar y cuando lo haga, lanzará restos de kryptonita al aire, no puedes acercarte ahí" dijo por el comunicador de su oído.

"¿Cuál es el problema con la krypto... con eso?" Preguntó Kai.

"Es como el veneno para Kara, puede llegar a ser mortal" respondió con voz fría Alex, Kara no quería volver a la base. La rubia exclamó que primero slaavfia a Lena y después volvería.

"Kara, mientras más use Metallo la kryptonita, más inestable se hace" le informó Winn. "Sal de ahí, ahora. La kryptonita está a nivel crítico"

Alex volteó a ver a J'onn preocupada, ella no quería perder a su hermana. El marciano verde rápidamente cambió a su forma natural y salió volando para ir a ayudar a Supergirl.

"Supergirl sal de ahí ahora mismo" gritó desesperada Alex cuando la firma de calor de kryptonita se hizo más fuerte, en cualquier momento esa cosa explotaría.

"Oh, maldición" Kai agarró a Mon-El por los hombros y el daxamita enseguida sintió un fuerte dolor, era como si su cuerpo se estuviera quemando ante el toque de Kai. Por otro lado, Kai empezó a murmurar un hechizo e ignoró los ruidos de dolor que salían de la boca de su doppelgänger.

"Kai, para, lo estás lastimando" Bonnie intentó meterse entre los dos hombres pero Kai separó una mano del hombro de Mon-El y apuntó a ella, inmovilizandola con otro hechizo.

"Espera, la firma de calor está disminuyendo" leyó Winn en su computadora. "¿Cómo es eso posible?" Preguntó a nadie en particular.

Bonnie miró a Winn y después volvió a mirar a Kai, en este momento el hereje se cernía sobre el daxamita quien se encontraba de rodillas por el dolor de ser sifoneado. Ella no tenía idea de que Kai podía hacer eso.

"Está conteniendo la explosión" llegó a la respuesta Bonnie cuando prestó atención a las palabras que salían de Kai.

"Sí y estaría bueno que alguien le diga a Blondie que se apresure" gotas de sudor bajan por la frente del brujo géminis. Justo cuando Kai terminó de hablar, Kara y J'onn salieron volando con Lena del lugar y el hereje pudo bajar el hechizo.

  
***

  
Escuchando el golpe en la puerta, Kara se acercó y la abrió.

"Hey, ¿Cómo estás?" La rubia caminó hasta el sillón y se quedó recostada contra el reposabrazos. "Escuché que Kai te hizo"

Luego de rescatar a Lena, Supergirl la dejó en su edificio y Kara Danvers fue a visitar a su mejor amiga, para ver cómo seguía. Bonnie y Kai estaban instalados en la habitación de huéspedes instalados, ahí Kara tenía una cama y un sillón. 

Ahora, una noche después de todo, ella le había pedido a Mon-El para verse.

"Estoy bien, él te ayudo y no me importaría estar sufriendo si eso significa que tú estarías bien" Kara bajo la cabeza y sonrió antes las palabras de él.

"¿Sabes algo? Puedo ser fuerte y mantenerme en pie cuando se trata de proteger a las personas, pero cuando se trata de mí es más difícil porque no me gusta ser vulnerable. Somos muy diferentes los dos" explicó Kara después de un pausa de silencio.

"Es verdad, yo soy súper divertido y tú súper crítica" sonrio Mon-El y se acercó a Kara, quedando los dos frente a frente. El daxamita la miró a los ojos y borró la sonrisa. "Cuando se trata de ti, Kara Danvers, no puedo ser egoísta porque cuando eres tú la que sale herida, yo soy el que se siente vulnerable"

Kara suspiró.

"Al principio pensé que podía tenerlo todo" empezó a explicar la rubia e hizo una pausa. "Después empecé a pensar que no, así que elegí ser Supergirl por sobre tener una relación. Y luego llegaste tú, y empecé a pensar que eras desconsiderado, egoísta y no podía parar de descalificarte" el tono de Kara fue juguetón ante la última frase. "Y luego tú no parabas de demostrar que estaba equivocada, y llegué a pensar que podía tenerlo todo" susurró en voz baja ella y se acercaron más si era posible.

Este era el momento, Kara sentía que tenía que haberlo dicho desde el principio. Ella no podía solo ser su amiga, ella quería tenerlo todo, querían que los dos lleguen a ser algo más. Por una vez en su vida, Kara quería poder ser Supergirl y tener un relación. No podía ocultarse más a el daxamita, no podía fingir solo una amistad. Solo pudo aguantar una noche antes de que la realización la golpeará, a ella le gustaba completamente Mon-El.

Mon-El sentía que su corazón podía salir de su pecho, primero Bonnie lo hizo enfrentarse a la realidad de que Indara no estaba aquí, lo hizo recordar momentos de su pasado. Luego sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba cuando Kara enfrentó a Metallo y la kryptonita inestable, pero ¿Ahora? El sentía que no podía ni respirar, sentía que si hacía un solo movimiento brusco, la burbuja íntima que se había formado alrededor de ellos podía romperse.

Él le había pedido a Kara tiempo, él había creído que era lo único que necesitaba ante esta situación que estaba viviendo ahora, pero su corazón no creía lo mismo. Si corazón su quería que él se acerqué a Kara, tomé su delicada cara con las manos y acerqué sus labios para poder besarla de por vida.

Kara se estaba parando en puntitas, los dos se estaban por besar cuando un ruido a sus costados los separó. Los dos voltearon a ver y había una luz azul que se movía por cuenta propia.

"¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?" Se escuchó el grito de Kai y enseguida aparecieron él y Bonnie en la sala de Kara. Los dos vestidos con pillamas del DEO.

"Hey, que bueno que están todos aquí" los cuatro miraron hacia la ventana donde se encontraba un hombre muy apuesto parado. "Mi nombre es señor Mxyzptlk. Y Kara Zor-El" señaló a la rubia. "Y Bonnie Bennet, las amo" ahora volteó a ver a la bruja.

Kara y Bonnie se vieron confundidas la una a la otra.


	8. Señor y Señoras Mxyzptlk (parte 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La cuarentena me tiene mal, pareciera que fue ayer que subí el capitulo 7 y casi me olvido de subir el 8 😂.  
> Decidí separar este capítulo en dos partes porque sino sería muy largooo. Voy a intentar subir la segunda parte mañana (domingo) así no quedan tan separados.

"Mis amores, Kara Zor-El y Bonnie Bennett, las amo" dijo Mxyzptlk y de sus manos surgieron una luces azules. "Primero, prepararemos el ambiente. Velas" en toda la sala aparecieron velas, dando la ilusión de un ambiente romántico.

Como nadie reaccionaba, Kai hizo la pregunta obvia. "¿Quién demonios eres?" Preguntó confundido. Él estaba por quedarse dormido en el sofá de la habitación de invitados, que le había dado Kara, cuando su magia se volvió salvaje. Literalmente parecía que su cuerpo había pasado de dormido a modo de ataque en un segundo.

"Luego la música" Mxyzptlk ignoró la pregunta e hizo aparecer unos músicos en la esquina de la habitación. "Ahora, flores" nuevamente la habitación se llenó de flores. "Y lo más importante, los anillos" finalmente el hombre se arrodilló frente a Bonnie y Kara con dos anillos de compromiso. "Amores, es como dije. Ustedes son mi verdadero amor, su alma gemela, su pareja perfecta. Mi nombre es Mxyzptlk y las amo" las dos mujeres estaban sin palabras. Sobretodo Bonnie que ella estaba por quedarse dormida cuando un gritó de Kai la despertó y luego apareció este hombre.

Kai y Mon-El por otro lado estaban mirando a Mxyzptlk de arriba a abajo evaluandolo.

"Diganme, ¿Se casarian conmigo?" Kara y Bonnie se miraron la una a la otro y luego volvieron a ver al hombre. Mxyzptlk empezó a cantar 'A Whole New World'.

Mon-El se había cansado de este hombre, así que se acercó, lo levantó de las solapas de su saco de vestir y quedaron frente a frente. "No sé cómo llegaste a este planeta, pero ninguna de ellas se casará contigo" el daxamita terminó empujando a Mxyzptlk.

"Apoyó al idiota" dijo Kai detrás de los dos hombres y Mon-El rodó los ojos.

"Los otros pretendientes. No los había visto, así que doppelgängers altos, oscuros y un poco insultos. Apenas existen, no son rivales románticos para mí" Mxy miró de arriba a abajo a los dos hombres y luego los rechazó con la mirada como si fueran insignificantes.

"¿Perdón?" La voz de Kai salió con un tono ofendido. "Yo soy mucho mejor que él y que ti" el brujo se acercó y estaba por golpear a Mxy cuando este último despareció en una nube de humo azul. Mxyzptlk volvió a aparecer al lado de Kara y Bonnie, esta vez Mon-El intentó golpearlo pero Mxy volvió a desaparecer y aparecer a un metro de distancia.

"Son invisibles para mí, pero aprovechemos esto" con un chasquido de sus dedos, Mon-El y Kai desaparecieron del departamento dejando a Kara, Bonnie y Mxyzptlk solos. Los dos doppelgänger aparecieron en las oficinas del DEO solo en remera y boxers.

"Muchachos" llegó la voz reprobatoria de J'onn detrás de ellos.

"Hola" lo saludó con una sonrisa forzada Mon-El, en cambio Kai tenía una cara asesina en este momento.

"Lo voy a asesinar" proclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Por otro lado, el departamento de Kara era muy diferente. Las dos mujeres estaban confundidas.

"¿Que hiciste con ellos?" Preguntó Bonnie.  
Kara caminó hasta el lugar donde se encontraban antes el alien y el brujo, como si esperara que aparecieran.

"Relajense, los dos se están divirtiendo con poca ropa en el DEO" el hombre se acercó a las dos. "Pero así es como debería ser. Solo ustedes y yo, juntos. Sin McEructo-El número 1 y número 2" Mxy volvió a sacar los dos anillos y empezó a cantar.

"Para, para" le dijo Kara. "Empecemos devuelta, ¿Quién eres y de donde vienes?"

"Soy Mxyzptlk, se escribe como suena" el nombre apareció en el espacio frente a ellas como humo. "Me llaman el hombre de mundo interdimensional. Pero no importa de donde venga, queridas. Sellemos esta unión ahora" en ese momento Kara y Bonnie pasaron a estar vestidas con el mismo vestido de novias de Vera Wang. "Las observé a través de dimensiones, una vida de dolor y desamores pero igualmente siguen siendo la esperanza de sus mundos. No hay nadie como ustedes de donde vengo, ninguna mujer tan fuerte, independiente, hermosa, tan valiente o audaz" acarició el brazo izquierdo de la rubia primero y luego el de Bonnie.

"Listo, tuve suficiente" la bruja que había permanecido callada hasta ese momento habló. Con un simple hechizo, Bonnie hizo a Mxyzptlk volar fuera del departamento de Kara y luego puso un hechizo de confinamiento, solo las personas que ellas aceptaran podrían entrar.

"Por eso te amo, amor" llegó la voz del hombre desde afuera del departamento.

_____________

"Así que un ser de la quinta dimensión está aquí" dijo J'onn mientras caminaba frente al centro de comandos en el DEO. Kara y Bonnie se cambiaron los vestidos por ropa común y luego partieron para allí. Mon-El y Kai caminaban detrás de ella, con ropa del alien que se encontraba guarda aquí. "Eso es raro, estos seres pueden cambiar la realidad a su gusto. Tienen habilidades que parece ser magia" los dos brujos se miraron ante esas palabras, ellos ya lo habían pensado.

"En Daxam teníamos tolerancia cero con esas criaturas" aportó Mon-El y rápidamente miró a Bonnie. "Mi pueblo borró toda la existencia de esas criaturas de nuestros libros. Podían ser muy peligrosos, entonces se decidió ignorar su existencia, nunca había conocido a otro ser que podía hacer magia desde Ind..." el daxamita se calló y bajo la mirada.

"Oh, este tipo viene de otra dimensión" dijo Winn emocionado, él se encontraba en uno de los puestos frente a las computadoras. "¿Creen que sepa algo para que Bonnie y Kai pueden volver a su Tierra?"

"No, definitivamente ese hobbit no podrá ayudarnos. La única forma de volver es con ascendente" se apresuró a responder Kai.

"Okeeey..." alargó la palabra Winn, después volteó a ver a J'onn. "Tu mensaje está listo para enviarse a Marte"

Kara le dio una mirada cómplice a J'onn ante eso y él se justificó. "Es una fecha especial, es como el Día de San Valentin" fueron las últimas palabras de él y luego salió del DEO.

"Entonces, el Día de San Valentín ¿Es algo de lo que tengo que preocuparme...?" Empezó a preguntarle Mon-El a Kara y ella lo agarró del brazo y se separó un resto de la multitud de personas.

"Es mejor si hablamos en privado" le dijo Kara cuando Mon-El la cuestionó con la mirada. Ella tenía una sonrisa nerviosa. "Estaba pasando algo entre nosotros antes de que apareciera Mxyzptlk" el daxamita hizo un ruido de acuerdo y sonrió. "Y de verdad, de verdad me gustaría volver a eso"

"Oh, sí, yo también" murmuró él. Los dos se sonrieron y la rubia iba a continuar hablando cuando un disturbio los distrajo. Voltearon a ver y Kai se encontraba tirado en el piso con Bonnie parada sobre él y una mirada de triunfo.

"Lo siento, ¿Qué dijiste? No pude escucharte" se burló Bonnie.

Los dos aliens tomaron una gran inhalación de aire y luego fueron caminado hacia los brujos.

"Creo que primero nos tenemos que encargar de ellos y luego Mxyzptlk" dijo Kara.

"¿En serio, Kai? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo ahora?" Mon-El miró a Bonnie esperando una respuesta, como si fueran dos viejos amigos que tenían que soportar al brujo géminis.

"Bromeas con separar la cabeza del cuerpo de una persona y se lo toman mal" Kai puso una cara desilusionada, pero se veía la travesura en sus ojos todavía. Bonnie se cruzó de brazos y Kara lo miró horrorizada con la idea de matar a alguien por decapitación. "Oh, vamos. No pongas esa cara blondie, no es tan malo. Te lo dice alguien que perdió la cabeza una o dos veces" se rió el brujo.

"Espera, ¿Qué?" Preguntaron los dos aliens al mismo tiempo.

"En los mundos prisión no puedes morir. Todo el mundo está creado para volver a su origen luego de un día, nada se pierde, nada se muere" les explicó Bonnie. "Y Kai, probó muchas maneras de morir para comprobar si esa teoría era verdadera o falsa"

"Oh, ¿Es por eso que los crearon? Dijeron que los mundos prisión son para brujos que no pueden controlar su magia, que son lugares para entrenar tambien. ¿Si están ahí, no pueden morir ni matar? Hey, eso no es tan malo, un mundo sin muertes" sonrío la rubia y Kai miró a Bonnie esperando que refute la afirmación de la kryptoniana. Cuando Bonnie solo bajó la mirada con dolor, Kai habló. 

"No, Blondie. No subestimes el dolor, la espera, las ansias de la muerte. ¿Vivir sin propósito, vivir encerrado, la agonía de la completa soledad? Eso puede volver loco a cualquiera. Hasta la persona más alegre y con esperanza en el mundo, puede sentir el dolor más oscuro y profundo. No hay que subestimar a la muerte, a veces es la mejor solución a que intentar vivir" terminó murmurando Kai, solo mirada era distante como si estuviera recordando otro momento de su vida. Luego de unos minutos, la sonrisa traviesa volvió, como si la declaración anterior nunca hubiera tenido lugar. "Ahora, hablemos del hobbit que se metió a tu departamento Blondie. Yo votó porque te que cases con él y así deja a Bonster en paz"

"Kai, no" gritaron los dos aliens y la bruja al mismo tiempo. El brujo géminis solo se encogió de hombros, él no veía el problema a su plan.

_______________

"¿Sabes, Bon? Pensé que quedarnos en el departamento de Blondie sería más divertido que estar aquí" Kai señaló a su alrededor, al centro del DEO. Había pasado un día y Kara se levantó temprano para ir a su trabajo. Como Kai tenía la atención de un niño pequeño y se aburría fácilmente, la bruja Bennett decidió que era mejor pasar la tarde en el DEO, más espacio para distraerse y evitar las ganas de querer asesinarlo. "Bon, Bon, Bon, Booooonster" Kai se paró enfrente de la bruja.

"Dios, no puedo creer que diga esto pero detesto tu voz. Como que realmente es lo más irritante que escuché y tenemos el mismo tono" dijo Mon-El, él se encontraba sentado al lado de Bonnie. Todos estaban en la sección de Winn.

Kai estaba por responder pero vio a Kara bajando las escaleras en su ropa de civil mientras hablaba con el marciano. Él se acercó a los dos. "Yo digo que lo matemos, dejenmelo a mí" los dos alien lo voltearon a ver, y Kara odia admitirlo pero tuvo que evaluarlo un poco con la mirada para descubrir quién hablaba. 

"No, nosotros no matamos. Seguro tenemos algún artefacto que nos pueda ayudar a contenerlo o por lo menos a su magia" dijo Kara y Kai la miró de la peor manera posible. 

"¿Quieres que lo deje vivir después de que te haya molestado a ti y Bonster? Lo siento Blondie, pero yo no soy tan patético como mi doppelgänger, yo no saltare ante cada orden tuya como si fuera un perro entrenado. Además, ¿Contener los poderes de una persona? Eso es bajo" Kai se acercó a Kara y ella se estremeció ante su mirada. Ante de que él pueda acercarse demasiado, Mon-El lo empujó.

"Suficiente, si Kara dijo que no haremos algo, no lo haremos así que baja tu intento de macho alfa, es patético" se burló el daxamita y Bonnie tuvo un ataque de risa ante sus palabra aunque intentó ocultarlo con tos. Mon-El le sonrió, él la había escuchado perfectamente.

"Perfecto, el perro puede hablar por sí solo, pero..." Kai fingió una expresión de sorpresa. "... tu dueña no te dio permiso primero" ahora abrió los ojos de manera exagerada demostrando que eso era una locura.

"Tuve suficiente, ¿Quieres ir a mi departamento? Alex y yo nos reuniremos y tomaremos vino. Ellos pueden continuar con su discusión" Kara se posicionó al lado de la bruja Bennett y largo la idea al aire.

"Maldición, sí. La idea de alejarme de ellos me motivaba, pero el vino me convenció" le respondió Bonnie.

  
______________

Bonnie bebió de su vino y escuchó las palabras de Alex, la hermana adoptiva de Kara. Desechando un ramo de rosas que se encontraba en el sillón, cortesía de Mxy que había llenado el departamento de flores, ella tomó asiento y luego habló.

"¿Alguna vez pensaste que puede haber un motivo por el cual ella odia el día de San Valentin?" Consultó la bruja y Alex la miró esperando que continúe. "Yo tengo... tenía un chico en mi vida, él me hizo repensar la vida. Dios, el primer novio que tuve me engañó y luego no tuve más novios hasta que llegó Enzo, lo odié tanto al principio" los ojos de Bonnie se iluminaron. "Yo detestaba totalmente el día de San Valentín, es un día para celebrar el amor y la triste Bonnie Bennett no tenía una sola persona en su vida, todos la abandonaban en algún punto. Pero luego llegó Enzo, sacudió mi mundo y me hizo creer en el amor otra vez, incluso fuimos a París" las hermanas Danvers soltaron un grito cuando escucharon París. 

Kara la estaba escuchando con una sonrisa y tan metida en la historia que preguntó cuando Bonnie no continuó: "¿Y dónde está Enzo ahora?" De manera rápida la expresión de Bonnie pasó de felicidad a una de dolor absoluto, Kara se arrepintió de sus palabras.

"Está muerto" las palabras fueron duras y luego de eso Bonnie tomó toda la copa de vino de una vez. Las dos mujeres le dieron una mirada de lástima que la bruja intentó ignrorar. "Hablemos de Maggie, tal vez funcione que le prepares un día de San Valentín especial para ella, con cosas que le gusten" sugirió y Kara saltó ante la idea y le ordenó a Alex que haga eso.

Unos fuertes gritos provenientes de la calle alertaron a las tres mujeres, se acercaron a la ventana y no podían creer lo que veían. En la calle, batallando con la policía de National City estaba Parásito. Kara se cambió al traje de Supergirl y saltó por la ventana.

Alex y Bonnie se miraron la una a la otra y dijeron: "Definitivamente las escaleras" las dos salieron corriendo hasta llegar a las escuelas y bajar a la calle.

Llegaron cuando Kara se encontraba tirada en el piso debido a un fuerte golpe y Parásito tenía a Mon-El del cuello. Kai también se encontraba en ella escena, pero parado a un costado lejos de la pelea, era como si el brujo se encontrara viendo su programa de entretenimiento favorito.

"Hey Bon" Kai se acercó la bruja. "Auch, eso debió doler" dijo cuando vio a Mon-El golpearse contra una pared de vidrio y destruirla completamente. El daxamita se paró y estaba por enfrentar a la criatura junto a Kara cuando otra persona se interpuso en su camino, dejando inmovilizado primero a Parásito.

"¿Superman?" Preguntó Kara al ver la espada del hombre, pero rápidamente su mirada fue de molestia a ver a Mxyzptlk con el traje de la 'La Casa de El'. 

"Pensé que te vendría bien un poco de ayuda, Supercariño" sonrio Mxy y Mon-El miró a Kara ofendido por las palabras de ese hombre.

"¿Perdón? Yo la ayudo" Mon-El se paró frente al hombre.

"Eso, enfrentalo" lo incitó Kai, para luego murmurar a Alex y Bonnie en voz baja: "¿Por cuál apuestan en una pelea? Yo digo que gana totalmente el hobbit" se apartó de Bonnie antes de que ella lo golpee.

"¿Tú? Tienes suerte de que haya llegado a ti, Supergirl. ¿Cómo la habrías ayudado? ¿Con qué superpoder? Oh, capaz podrías haber saltado como una gacela" Se burló Mxyzptlk.

"¿Quieres ver mi superpoder? Te destrozaré con mis propias manos, si quieres" Mon-El se estaba acercando para golpearlo pero Kara lo detuvo. Kai por otra parte aplaudió las palabras del daxamita.

"Hablaste como un daxamita. No eres más que un matón al final" dijo despectivo Mxy.

"Uuh, punto para el hobbit" gritó Kai y todos alrededor lo miraron mal, él solo se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué? Apoyo una buena pelea"

"Solo cállate, Kai" le dijo Bonnie y el brujo imitó una reverencia como si ella fuera una reina.

"Tus pedidos son órdenes" 

"¿Ven?" Habló Mxyzptlk mientras señalaba primero a Kai y luego a Mon-El. "Dos diosas como ustedes necesitan un hombre que iguale su poder y astucia, no un bufón y un matón"

"Oh, no. Podes meterte con Mon-Hell, pero conmigo no, tú... cara de rata" Kai mandó un pedazo de vidrio, que se encontraba tirado en el piso, hacia la pierna derecha de Mxy. Bonnie descubriendo la idea de Kai, se adelantó y puso un escudo alrededor del otro hombre.

"Maldición, Kai. No puedes hacer eso" le reclamó Bonnie.

"Aww, ¿No es tierna? Mi amor intenta defenderme de uno de estos bribones" 

A penas terminó de hablar Mxyzptlk y el brujo géminis intentó mandar otro vidrio volando hacia su carótida esta vez, pero Kara logró agarrarlo con su súper velocidad. 

"Necesitas irte y calmarte... Ahora" gritó Bonnie y golpeó el pecho de Kai con un dedo. Él suspiró de mala gana como si fuera incoherente que la bruja se enoje por eso.

Alex miraba a Kai de manera evaluativa mientras él ingresa por la puerta del departamento de Kara. Ese hombre no había dudado en lastimar a una persona y a pesar de no haber logrado su objetivo, no parecía sentir remordimiento.

Bonnie volteó a ver a Kara y la vio en la misma situación, discutiendo con Mon-El.

"Yo me puedo encargar de él, tú puedes irte" Kara se encontraba muy frustrada, Mxy saludó con la mano de manera burlona a Mon-El mientras el daxamita se iba hacia el departamento de la kryptoniana. "Ahora tú, ¿Qué se necesita para que te vayas de una vez?" Preguntó la rubia.

"Eso es muy fácil, ustedes dos tienen que pronunciar una simple palabra 'acepto'. O las cosas se pondrán muy mal en tu mundo, Supergirl" amenazó.

  
_____________

"Estaba defendiendo tu honor" se justificó Kai antes Bonnie, los dos junto con Mon-El y Kara de encontraba en el departamento de la rubia.

"No, intentabas lastimarlo. Además, ella puede defenderse sola" se metió la rubia a la discusión.

"Oh, tú no intentes callar a Kai, él es el único sensato y fue por la opción correcta" habló ahora Mon-El. "Tu me pediste que me fuera para quedarte con Mxy a solas. Claro, él solo tiene que chasquear los dedos y hace parecer flores y música"

"No te olvides los vestidos de novia de Vera Wang" aportó Bonnie.

"Los vestidos de novia de... ¿Vestidos de novia?" Preguntó confundió el alien y Kai hizo eco de fondo haciendo la misma pregunta.

"Alto, ¿El hobbit las vistió con vestidos de novia? Maldición, eso es algo que yo quería ver, ¿Era un vestido ajustado, Bonster? Por favor, que haya sido un vestido ajustado" pidió Kai mirando al techo. 

"Oh, tú no intentes cambiar de conversación" lo señaló Kara al brujo. "Y tú..." esta vez señalo a Mon-El. "... al final sigues siendo el mismo macho daxamita que se cree superior. No puedo creer que pensé que podía haber un 'nosotros' en algún momento"

"Y tú sales otra vez con tus críticas a los daxamitas, tal vez el problema eres tú Kara que no puedes ver más allá de tus ideales Kryptonianos. Yo tampoco puedo creer que pensé en un 'nosotros', estaba mal" los dos aliens se pararon frente a frente.


	9. Capítulo 9= Señor y Señoras Mxyzptlk (parte 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, if you want to talk to me or comment on the story in another lenguage (like english), i have no problem.  
> I can talk and read in english, but i usually don't do it bc i don't want to write or say smt wrong.  
> This story propably will be have 30 chapthers, i don't know yet but i can say that this is only the beginning.
> 
> PS: i'm suck writing in english but i can read and understand so well (what's the problem with me? I'm so dumb sometimes 😂)
> 
> PS 2: i'm think in translate the story from spanish to english, what do you say?  
> But first I want to get to the middle of this story in Spanish and then translate it into English. I'm still learning.
> 
> PS 3: It was very sweet that u used the google translator. But you can comment in your language (if you want)

**Señor y Señoras Mxyzptlk: parte 2**

"Y tú sales otra vez con tus críticas a los daxamitas, tal vez el problema eres tú Kara que no puedes ver más allá de tus ideales Kryptonianos. Yo tampoco puedo creer que pensé en un 'nosotros', estaba mal" los dos aliens se pararon frente a frente.

"Definitivamente nunca debimos intentar algo" le respondió Kara a Mon-El y todos en la habitación se quedaron callados.

Los cuatros se encontraban frustrados ante la aparición de este hombre Mxyzptlk, que lo único que hace es aparecer y desaparecer proclamando amar a las dos mujeres. Además, su magia no era la usual, él podía literalmente viajar entre dimensiones de manera fácil mientras que Kai y Bonnie se encontraba perdidos en esta Tierra.

"¿Entonces vamos a matar al hobbit?" Las palabras de Kai rompieron el silencio causando que Bonnie y la rubia lo miren mal. Por otro lado Mon-El lo señaló como demostrando que estaba de acuerdo.

"Sí, yo lo apoyo. La única manera de deshacernos de un ser de la quinta dimensión es hacer que diga su nombre al revés y no creo que el duende sea tan tonto. La manera fácil es matarlo" explicó el daxamita.

"Oh no, tú te callas" le respondió Bonnie rápidamente. Demandela, pero se sentía protectora con Kara y este idiota acababa de decir que no quería nada con la rubia. "Las únicas que nos encargaremos de él somos Kara y yo, no necesitamos a dos personas que solo serían un estorbo" el daxamita la miró dolido ante sus palabras y Kai se cruzó de brazos. 

"Uy, ¿Solo una tarde con Blondie y ya crees que son mejores amigas, Bon?" Sonrió el brujo géminis. "Diría que Clarice y Alana se podrían celosas pero una está ocupada con su ahora prometido mortal y la otra durmiendo por unos 60 años... ups, se me escapo" Kai se tapó la boca como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía cuando en sus ojos se podía ver la malicia ante su comentario.

Bonnie no se dejó afectar sino que fingió una sonrisa y luego con un solo movimiento de su mano, le rompió el cuello a Kai. El hereje cayó al piso con el cuello en un ángulo imposible.

Mon-El vio la escena con una mirada de puro horror, era escalofriante ver a alguien igual a él físicamente morir justo enfrente suyo, el daxamita llevó sus manos a su cuello como comprobando que él no haya tenido el mismo problema. 

Kara por otro lado miro a Bonnie sorprendida y la bruja se encogió de hombros. "No te preocupes por él. Kai es un vampiro ¿Recuerdas? Volverá, siempre lo hace" le restó importancia Bonnie, luego se acercó a Kara. "Ahora, ¿Qué dices? Tu y yo juntas contra Mxy, tal vez hasta pueda sacarle información sobre el viaje entre dimensiones"

"¿Acabas de romperle el cuello y tengo que confiar que volverá a la vida?" La duda era clara en el rostro de la rubia. Kara podía creer la existencia de criaturas sobrenaturales y todas las locuras involucradas, pero Bonnie le había roto el cuello a Kai, eso era algo de lo que ninguna persona debería recuperarse.

Bonnie se paró frente a Kara, hecho chistoso debido a la diferencia de altura entre las dos mujeres. "No hay tiempo para dudas Kara, tu mundo puede correr riesgo. Tenemos un hombre que atrapar" con eso Bonnie agarró a la kryptoniana de la mano y empezó a arrastrarla fuera del departamento. "Además, no querrás estar aquí una vez que Kai despierte de su siesta de cuello roto"

Mon-El observó el cuerpo en el piso y luego a las dos mujeres que estaban saliendo del lugar. "Hey, esperenme" cuando el daxamita intentó salir por la puerta, fue como si una pared invisible se interpusiera en su camino. "¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué no puedo salir?" 

Bonnie volteó a verlo. "Lo siento, este es un trabajo para chicas, pero puedes quedarte con Kai" luego de eso las dos mujeres siguieron su camino, irían al DEO a idear un plan para deshacerse de Mxyzptlk.

**_____________**

Kai sintió un fuerte dolor en el cuello, moviéndolo, logró acomodar el hueso en su lugar. Levantándose del piso, él identificó que seguía en el departamento de Kara y en el sofá frente a él, se encontraba sentado Mon-El.

"Okey, lo admito. No tenía que haberle mencionado a Bonster el hecho de Alana, pero maldición, fue caliente como me rompió el cuello" Mon-El se encontraba mirando un objeto entre sus manos, cuando volteó a ver al hereje sorprendido. El daxamita sabía que Kai volvería a la vida, pero era diferente imaginarlo a verlo. "¿Puedes dejar de poner esa cara de idiota? Mi rostro es muy apuesto para verse así" Kai se sacudió la chaqueta de jean que se encontraba vistiendo y empezó a mirar alrededor. "Inteligente, Bon Bon no solo me rompió el cuello por el comentario de Alena sino que me dejó atrás contigo" se rió de si mismo el hereje. "A ver Mon-Hell, iluminame, ¿Por qué estabas sentado aquí como un inútil mientras yo estaba con el cuello roto, cuando podías haberte ido con Blondie y Bonster?"

"Bonnie me encerró contigo, no podemos salir de aquí" suspiró el alien y luego señaló la puerta que se encontraba abierta.

Kai se acercó a la puerta y apoyó ambas manos contra la pared invisible que no los dejaba salir. De manera inmediata sus manos se iluminaron con una luz roja y él empezó a absorber el hechizo. "Uh, magia Bennett, tal vez no esté tan enojado con ella después de todo" Kai se veía extasiado.  
"Ahora tenemos un hobbit que encontrar y asesinar"

"Robé esto del DEO más temprano, tal vez nos pueda ayudar" el daxamita le enseñó el objeto con el que estaba jugando anteriormente. Kai se lo sacó de las manos y lo inspeccionó, era como un amuleto con una piedra azul, el hereje sentía la magia saliendo de este objeto.

"Hey, tal vez no eres tan idiota después de todo. Digo, te pareces a mí más de lo que pensába" Kai le sonrió con complicidad al alien y luego lo agarró de los hombros, Mon-El se exaltó pensando en el dolor insoportable que sufrió la última vez que Kai lo tocó, pero el daxamita solo sintió su mundo girar por un segundo y luego se dio cuenta que no se encontraba más en el departamento. Kai los había teletransportado afuera del bar alien. "Fácil, llamamos al hobbit, lo matamos y luego celebramos" el hereje soltó a Mon-El y empezó a gritar 'hobbit' por todo el lugar.

"Diantres, solo son ustedes" Mxyzptlk apareció sentado sobre unos botes de basura. 

Mon-El se adelantó. "Te retamos a un duelo daxamita..." no pudo continuar hablando ya que parecía haberse quedado sin voz, el alien se llevó las manos a la garganta e intento hablar pero nada salió.

"Ugh, pensé que había hablado claro. Dije que lo matamos y después celebramos, ¿En algún momento dije que íbamos a jugar limpio o que estaba de acuerdo en un duelo daxamita? Ni siquiera sé qué es eso" Kai rodó los ojos y señaló a Mon-El como si fuera un idiota. "Habías empezado a agradarme cuando dijiste que habías robado, que suerte que duró solo un momento"

Mon-El lo miró mal y Mxyzptlk por otro lado estaba interesado ante la idea de un duelo. "Lo acepto, duelo a muerte por Kara y Bonnie" 

Okey, pensándolo bien, tal vez no era tan mala la idea de un duelo con el hobbit. Si Mxyzptlk estaba de acuerdo, ni Bonnie ni Kara podrían reclamarles su muerte. Kai eliminó el hechizo de silencio de Mon-El y luego asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno, si estamos hablando de duelo a muerte, estoy adentro"

"Genial, pero tenemos que hacerlo como caballeros" en un segundo Mxy chasqueo los dedos y aparecieron los doppelgängers vestidos con trajes de época antigua, parados en el escenario de un gran teatro. Mon-El y Kai miraron alrededor confundidos hasta que Mxy apareció atrás de ellos con tres pistolas en una caja. "Pistolas al amanecer, muy revolucionario. Me encanta" dijo y luego le pasó una pistola a cada hombre.

Mon-El tomó el arma, sin embargo Kai no lo hizo. "Yo no necesito un arma, te mataré y ni siquiera lo verás venir" se jactó el hereje.

El daxamita no esperó hasta el comienzo del duelo sino que luego de las palabras de Kai, le disparó en el pecho a Mxyzptlk. El ser de la quinta dimensión se tocó el pecho y luego hecho a reírse. "Woah, que honrados que son" dijo sarcástico. "¿En serio creyeron que les daría un arma que pueda matarme? Ustedes son realmente tontos, por eso no están al nivel de Bonnie y Kara" al mismo tiempo que Mon-El sacó la piedra, Mxyzptlk intentó usar sus poderes pero no pudo.

"Oh, ahora quién es el tonto" se burló Kai y luego con su velocidad vampírica lo empujó fuera del escenario. Mon-El pegó un salto para bajar del escenario, luego le pegó con el puño en cara a Mxyzptlk y este último le devolvió el golpe. Como si una mano invisible le estuviera cortando la respiración, Mxy intentó llevarse las manos a la garganta pero todo su cuerpo se encontraba paralizado.

"Amo la magia, es como hacer trampa. Aunque no voy a negar que a veces es mejor dejarlo todo a la antigua" deshaciendo el hechizo, Kai se acercó a Mxyzptlk con un cuchillo en la mano. "Pensé que la pistola que nos diste necesita una remodelación" el hereje clavo el cuchillo en una pierna del hombre y luego lo torció generando un grito en el hombre. "Ahora, ¿Qué era lo que decías antes? Ah, cierto, que somos unos idiotas, pero quién es el que está por morir" Kai sacó el cuchillo y al ver la sangre su cara se transformó. "Maldición" se separó unos metros de Mxyzptlk con su velocidad vampírica y empezó a tomar respiraciones lentas. Kai no quería matarlo de forma rápida.

El daxamita volteó a ver a Kai y sin darse cuenta dejó caer el amuleto, Mxyzptlk por su parte si se dio cuenta de este último hecho y lo tomó entre sus manos para romperlo. Al sentir la restauración de sus poderes, se curó las heridas y luego conjuro cadenas en el cuerpo de cada hombre. "Salvajes" espetó y conjuro un arma.

"Alto" llegó el grito detrás de los 3 hombres. Kara apareció con su trabajo de Supergirl cargando a Bonnie que vestía un traje de combate como los de Alex. "Sueltalos" demandó la kryptoniana con voz dura para luego relajarse y entonar en un tono dulce. "Quiero decir, no desperdicies tu tiempo con ellos. Nosotras lo pensamos y decidimos que queremos casarnos contigo"

"Kara, Bonnie, no lo hagan" les pidió Mon-El y Kai deshizo las cadenas de sus cuerpos, el hereje intento acercarse pero en un segundo tanto él como Mon-El desaparecieron del lugar.

"Genial, ustedes son hermosas y fuertes. Los tres juntos seremos una de las parejas más poderosas. ¿Quién quieren que nos casé?" Les preguntó Mxyzptlk.

"Con Kara pensamos que sería emotivo casarnos en un lugar especial, como esta no es mi Tierra ni el planeta de ella. Nosotras queremos casarnos en la Fortaleza de la Soledad" le pidió Bonnie y luego acarició una de las manos de Mxy.

El les sonrió a ambas y Kara tomó la otra mano que no estaba tocando Bonnie. "Nos vemos mañana al mediodía ahí"

**_______________**

"No puedo creer, ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Claramente puedo creer que intentaste matarlo" Bonnie caminaba enfrente Kai mientras éste estaba sentado en el sillón como un nene regañado. Ella se encontraba vestida con unos jeans negros y una blusa color blanca, generlamre vestía ropa de entrenamiento del DEO pero ahora tenía que ir junto a Kara a reunirse con Mxyzptlk en la Fortaleza de la Soledad, pero primero tenían que hablar con Kai y Mon-El. "¿No pensaste en la posibilidad de qué él sepa algo sobre cómo podemos volver a casa? Noo, el gran Malachai Parker solo actúa sin pensar en las consecuencias"

Kai se paró en un instante del sillón. "¿Crees que un enano nos podría sacar de aquí? Ya te dije Bonnie, no hay forma de salir sin fusionar nuestros..." el gritó paro y Bonnie lo miró sorprendida. Kara y Mon-El que se encontraban discutiendo en la entrada del departamento, se acercaron a los dos.

"¿Todo bien?" Le prpreguntó Kara a Bonnie al ver la expresión de dolor y traición que portaba.

"¿Todo este tiempo sabías cómo podes salir de aquí?" La bruja Bennett solo miraba a Kai y el se cruzó de brazos.

"No, Bonster. Había mencionado que podía tener algunas teorías de cómo salir, nunca dije que sabía un modo exacto. Además nunca me preguntaste mis teorías" se encogió de hombros. La luz en el departamento empezó a parpadear y un viento empezó a soplar de manera errática.

Mon-El que se encontraba callado de un esquina, se acercó a Bonnie y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. "Hey, hey, tranquila. Concéntrate solo en mí, inhala y exhala" la voz del daxamita era tan baja y relajante que Kai y Kara solo lo escucharon gracias a sus súper oídos. Bonnie lo miró a los ojos y luego repitió la acción que le pedía él. 

Kara miraba la situación con una expresión de dolor, no era debido a los celos. Bueno, en parte sí sentía celos, pero también era debido a que ella tenía que engañarlo, era parte del plan.

"¿Oh, el malvado hereje lastimó tus sentimientos por no contarte unas tontas teorías?" Hizo un puchero Kai. "Superalo, ¿Quieres una forma de salir? Bien, buscaré más información con el nerd del DEO y pensaré en una forma segura de salir de aquí. Ahora por favor, ¿Mon-Hell quieres sacar tus malditas manos de ella antes de que yo te las arranqué?"

El daxamita primero evaluó a Bonnie con la mirada y al no captar lágrimas, la soltó para voltear y empezar una competencia de miradas con Kai. Cuando Indara no podía controlar sus emociones, ella podía llegar a ser muy inestable con sus poderes y una destrucción masiva siempre seguía a sus berrinches. Él sabía que Bonnie no era ella, pero su mente a veces lo engañaba y solo podía ver a su mejor amiga.

Mon-El estaba por hablar cuando el ruido de una alarma lo interrumpió. "Ya es hora" le dijo Kara a Bonnie y esta última suspiro para luego poner una mirada dura y asentir con la cabeza.

Kai se adelantó y agarró a Bonnie de la mano. "Maldición, no, no lo harás. ¿No quieres que lo mate? Bien, pero déjame encargarme de él Bon, no es necesario que te cases" le pidió en voz baja.

"Te burlas de mí, restriega en mi cara los malditos problemas de mi vida que tú causaste, ¿Y además quieres que te obedezca? Puedo decidir por mi misma Malachai y decidí casarme, tal vez él sepa como llevarme a casa y tú te quedarás aquí, el malvado Malachai Parker solo devuelta" Bonnie sacó su mano del agarre de Kai y trató de caminar hacia Kara que se encontraba en la ventana vestida de Supergirl esperandola.

"Tienes razón, no lo escuches a él" está vez se interpuso Mon-El en su camino. "Pero escúchame a mí, tú y Kara merecen más que eso. Ustedes merecen decidir y no someterse a la decisión de unos hombres egoístas, por favor Bonnie, no lo hagan" le suplicó Mon-El.

"Mon-El" Bonnie tomó la mano del daxamita y él tuvo una mirada de esperanza por unos segundos pero luego cayó rendido a los pies de la bruja. "Lo siento, pero como dije, la decisión está tomada" ella había puesto un hechizo de sueño en el alien masculino.

Kai vio las acciones de Bonnie y con su velocidad vampírica la tomó del cuello y la empujó contra una pared, Kara intentó acercarse a ellos pero Kai puso una barrera mágica. "Puedes engañarlo a él, pero no a mí, Bon Bon. ¿Crees que dejaré que te vayas a casar con otro hombre? Lo siento, pero no está en discusión"

Kara miraba la situación desesperada, ellas sabían que tendrían algunos inconvenientes pero esperaban que Kai las retrase en el plan. "Sueltala, Kai. No puedes decidir por ella, es una persona adulta y consciente, además ¿Quieres ser el responsable de la destrucción de mi Tierra?"

"Me importa un carajo tu Tierra Blondie, el hobbit puede causar todo el caos que quiera pero no obtendrá a Bonnie" Kai la volteó a ver y la kryptoniana se asustó ante su mirada fría y asesina. Ella podía creer en las palabras de él, Kai no sentiría remordimiento.

"Vete, sigue el plan" susurró Bonnie como pudo a Kara, la mano de Kai aunque no ejercía presión en su cuello, si era molesta. Kara la miro con duda, Bonnie estaba segura de que podría sacarle algo de información a Mxyzptlk sobre el viaje entre dimensiones, alguna información que la ayude a volver a casa pero ahora no podría hacerlo.

La bruja Bennett solo la miro de manera fija e inclinó un poco la cabeza como dando a entender que siga con el plan.

La rubia miró el piso y luego volvió a mirar los dos brujos pero con una expresión petulante esta vez. "¿Sabes qué? Me iré, pero solo porque sé que ella puede golpear tu trasero narcisista" con esas palabras finales, Kara salió volando por la ventana.

Kai volvió a ver a Bonnie y ella tenía una expresión enojada en su rostro. Con un fuerte aneurisma, Bonnie logró que el hereje la suelte y quedé arrodillado en el piso.

"Tenía un plan, tenía una misión, él podría haberme dado información valiosa, ¿Cuál es el problema si tenía que sacrificarse al casarme con él?" Bonnie mandó con un 'motus' a Kai contra la pared.

El hereje se agarró el costado, sentía una fuerte presión en las costillas pero rápidamente se curó. "Primero tendría que estar muerto antes que dejar que te cases"

"¿Y cuál es el maldito problema si me caso? No sería la primera vez que pensaba en hacerlo, Enzo era mi vida, pensaba hacerlo con él"

Kai la miró con sorpresa ante sus palabras pero luego hizo un gesto despectivo con las manos. "¿Pensaste en casarte con la copia de Damon con acento británico? Mereces más que eso Bon. Maldición, eres una de las pocas personas que respeto y realmente admiro, puedes tener al puto mundo a tus pies y siempre te rebajas por poco"

"Creo que había un halago en medio del insulto" respondió irónica pero luego suspiró y caminó hasta el sillón para sentarse, en el camino evitó el cuerpo desmayado de Mon-El. "Estoy cansada, ¿No lo estás tú también? Siempre que estamos juntos, uno de los dos sale lastimado. Pactamos un acuerdo y no podemos mantenerlo" 

Kai la miró en silencio y luego se sentó en la mesa ratona frente a ella. "Lo lamento" la bruja se encontraba con la cabeza baja pero al escuchar las palabras lo miró conmocionada. El hereje rodo los ojos y con una sonrisa continuo. "Creo que eso hace interesante nuestros encuentros, son explosivos" se rió pero luego puso una expresión seria. "Hablando enserio, lamento lastimarte Bon. No sé cómo relacionarme con las personas, mi familia me enseñó que siempre tengo que luchar por lo que quiero, vengo de un aquelarre que reina la traición y el egoísmo. Si quería algo, lo tomaba sin importarme a quién lastimaba en el proceso. Así que realmente lamento lastimarte y tratar de imponerme sobre ti"

Los dos quedaron en silencio y luego la bruja dijo. "Te perdonó" Bonnie tomó una de las manos de Kai. "Y no nos íbamos a casar" le confesó en un susurró y al ver la expresión confundida de él continuó. "Con Mxyzptlk, Kara y yo habíamos decidido engañarlo para que diga su nombre. ¿Realmente creíste que alguna dejaría que alguien decida por nosotras? Maldición no" negó con la cabeza. Kai se rió ante sus palabras.

"¿Una bruja Bennett obedeciendo a otra persona? Maldición no, ustedes pueden arrasar con un solo pensamiento con esa persona. Y no le digas a Blondie, pero es una fuerza de la naturaleza libre, me gusta su espíritu, ella es muy amable con todos"

Los dos brujos se rieron y se miraron a los ojos, las risas fueron disminuyendo y solo quedaron mirándose por unos segundos hasta que Bonnie apartó la mirada nerviosa.

Kai se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de la bruja y luego extendió su mano. "Me presento, soy Kai Parker y seré tu compañero para salir de esta Tierra y volver a casa. Prometo que no habrán mentiras ni traiciones... Prometo no volver a lastimarte Bonster" Bonnie lo miró sorprendía, si ella acepta, volverían a empezar. La bruja dudo unos segundos pero al ver la mueca de Kai y como él estaba por bajar la mano, ella estiró la suya y le estrechó la mano.

"Soy Bonnie Bennett y también tu compañera en este viaje a otra Tierra" ninguno de los dos se soltaron de las manos sino que lentamente en el rostro de los dos empezó a haber una sonrisa.

"Ustedes dos bipolares" llegó la voz de Kara desde la ventana. 

Los dos brujos se pararon y se separon unos metros de distancia. "Kara, ya estás aquí" rió nerviosa Bonnie. "Imagino que salió todo bien, entonces creo que es mejor que me cambie de ropa y ya vaya a la cama" de manera rápida la bruja salió de la sala hacia la habitación de huéspedes.

Kara hizo una mueca y luego miró a Kai quien estaba mirando la pared con una sonrisa. "¿Ella sabe que solo es mediodia no?" 

Kai se mordió el labio y asintió con la cabeza feliz. "Cocinare algo, ¿Tienes hambre Blondie?" El hereje camino a la cocina y empezó a sacar cosas de la heladera. Luego se puso el delantal sobre sus jean y la camiseta negra, ropa cortesía de Mon-El, Kai se negaba a usar más ropa del DEO.

"Okeeeey" alargó la palabra Kara. "Están actuando raro" Kai no le respondió así que ella suspiró hasta que un pensamiento le vino a la mente. "Hey, ¿Quién despertara a Mon-El?"

**_____________**

Kara terminó de atarse el pelo en una cola de caballo y fue a abrir la puerta. Ya era de noche, Bonnie y Kai se encontraban en su habitación y ella se vería con Mon-El. Luego de que Kai le quitara el hechizo, Kara le explicó todo el plan y cómo éste funcionó al daxamita y luego él se tuvo que ir porque lo llamaron del bar para cubrir un turno.

"Hola" la saludó Mon-El e ingresó al departamento, los dos quedaron parados en la sala de estar. "Primero quiero decirte que eres asombrosa, como realmente asombrosa. Te enfrentaste y engañarte al timador intergaláctico más embustero tu sola, a tu manera, sin violencia" dijo emocionado el daxamita y la rubia bajo la mirada sonrojada. "Y eso es lo más asombroso de ti, siempre puedes encontrar una forma de resolver los problemas. Lo lamento, nunca debí haber dudado de ti"

"Gracias"

"También quería disculparme por haberme portado como un idiota contigo, lo he pensado y me di cuenta que tu eres una de mis kryptonitas" la rubia lo vio confundida y él explicó. "Estos sentimientos que tengo por ti, me asustan Kara. Una sola vez en mi vida me sentí asi y estoy completamente asustado porque los sentimientos me vuelven loco" empezó a caminar en círculos nervioso. "Seguro pensaste que no te estaba escuchando o me estaba imponiendo sobre tus decisiones, así que te escucharé de ahora en adelante. Prometo respetarte y escuchar, como antes, dijiste que no creías que debíamos estar juntos y lo respetaré..."

Kara no permitió que el daxamita siga hablando sino que lo interrumpió con beso. La rubia pasó sus manos por el cuello de Mon-El y juntos empezaron un beso lento.

Él bajó sus brazos y rodeó la cintura de Kara acercando más sus cuerpos. Los dos sentían una chipa surgir ante el beso, sentían que podían seguir en este momento por siempre. Ellos no pensaban en respirar, no querían separase ni terminar el beso porque sentían que podrían romper la atmósfera que se formó alrededor de ellos.

Los dos sentían que este beso era un sueño hecho realidad y no querían que se termine nunca. Era el momento perfecto, Mon-El empezó a caminar hasta el sillón e hizo que Kara se recuerde sobre éste y él arriba de ella.

La rubia se separó del beso lentamente y abrió los ojos para ver a Mon-El. "Mentí" él abrió los ojos también y la miró fijamente. "Antes, cuando decía que no haríamos buena pareja o que nunca debimos intentarlo, estaba mintiendo por Mxyzptlk. En verdad me gustaría mucho intentarlo, me gustaría estar a tu lado, poder besarte" le dio un beso corto. "Poder tocarte" bajo una de sus manos del cuello de él y le acarició la cara. "Poder amarte" Kara se mordió el labio ante la última palabra y Mon-El le sonrió.

"A mí también me gustaría eso"

"Y a mí me gustaría dormir sin traumarme" los dos aliens volvieron la mirada hacia el espacio que daba hacia las habitaciones, allí se encontraba parado Kai solo en boxers. "Así que si los dos están pensando en tener relaciones, les pido que recuerden que hay más personas durmiendo aquí" 

Kara suspiró frustrada y Mon-El agarró uno de los cojines para tirarse lo a Kai. El brujo para el proyectil en el aire y lo mando volando hacia la cabeza del daxamita.

"KAI" le gritó Kara y el hereje solo se rió para luego retirarse del lugar, volviendo a su habitación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento que el capitulo quedó feo, no lo sé, siento que no le hice justicia al capítulo de Mxyzptlk. Ese episodio es uno de mis favoritos y yo salgo con esta cosa horrible 😂


	10. Chapter 10

"Kara" Mon-El se estiró en la cama y tocó el costado esperando encontrar a la kryptoniana pero el lugar estaba vacío. El daxamita se sentó y miró alrededor. "¿Tan mal estuvo?" Se preguntó a él mismo recordando la noche anterior y luego sonrió como una niña de 12 años enamorada. "¿Tan bien estuvo?"

Levantándose de la cama, Mon-El tomó una camiseta y salió de la habitación hacia la cocina. Allí se encontraban Bonnie y Kai preparando el desayuno.

"Oh, asqueroso" fingió vomitar Bonnie mientras lo veía ponerse la camiseta. Kai por otra parte puso un panqueque en el plato frente a ella.

El daxamita la miro mal. "Hey, él se encuentra en boxers y somos literalmente como la misma persona" se defendió y apuntó a Kai.

La bruja volteó a ver los abdominales de Kai sonrojada para luego apartar la mirada de manera rápida. "No, es completamente diferente" Kai solo sonrió con suficiencia ante las palabras de ella.

En ese mismo momento ingresó Kara vestida de Supergirl volando por la ventana con un ramo de rosas en mano. "Hola a todos" la sonrisa de la rubia era brillante.

El hereje puso una cara burlona y le preguntó. "¿Buena noche, me imagino, Blondie?" Kara solo se mordió el labio y Mon-El sonrió.

Bonnie miró a los dos aliens sorprendida. "Un momento, ¿Ustedes dos? ¿Tú y él?" La bruja miró a la rubia esperando una respuesta pero Kai se interpuso.

"¿No era obvio, Bonster? Oh claro, lo olvidaba" se golpeó la frente como si hubiera tenido una idea que olvidó. "Tuve que poner un hechizo de silencio en la habitación de alguien..." señaló con la cabeza a Kara. "...para que podamos dormir. Después me agradeces, Bon"

"Okey, suficiente" Kara golpeó el pecho de Kai con el ramo de rosas. "Prepárense, tenemos 20 minutos para estar en el DEO" la rubia fue a su habitación y se cambió a una pollera y una camisa en un segundo. También agarró unos jeans sueltos azules y una camisa blanca para Bonnie. "Lo siento, es la única ropa que tengo" entró a la cocina y le pasó la ropa a la morena.

Kai observó la ropa y luego a Bonnie. "Creo que podríamos hacerle una pequeña remodelación al estilo nerd" con un simple chasquido, los jeans pasaron a ser de un estilo ajustado negro y la camisa paso a ser una camiseta gris manga larga con un cuello en V.

"De ninguna manera, ¿Sabías un hechizo para cambiar nuestra ropa y no me lo dijiste? Estuve usando ropa de gimnasia todo este tiempo" reclamó Bonnie. Está bien, la ropa era cómoda y le agradecía al DEO por eso, pero era muy diferente poder vestirse con ropa más acorde a sus gustos.

Kai solo se encogió de hombros y luego en su cuerpo apareció una camiseta gris con unos jeans gris oscuros. "Hey, no me culpes. Esto está lleno de hechizos" golpeó con el dedo índice su cabeza. "No me acordaba de este en particular, hasta hoy. Además yo estuve usando ropa de él" apuntó con la cabeza al alien masculino.

Bonnie le sacó la lengua y el hereje le devolvió el gesto.

"Es como si ya tuviéramos hijos" las tres personas en la habitación hicieron una mueca ante las palabras de Mon-El y Kara a final miró la pared como si fuera lo más interesante. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ven así?"

_** ______________** _

Los cuatros se encontraban en el centro del DEO.

"Hola Kai" saludó Winn en voz baja cuando vio al hereje. Mon-El miró a su amigo sin creerlo, de ninguna maldita manera Winn podía sentir admiración por Kai. "Ah, hola a ustedes también" agregó rápido con voz nerviosa.

Kai le sonrió y después volteó a ver a Bonnie emocionado como un niño pequeño. "¿Ves, Bonster? Ya hasta tengo fans aquí, ¿Segura que quieres irte de esta Tierra?" 

Kara y Mon-El fueron a la estación de Winn, dejando de lado a los dos brujos.

"Kaiii" la bruja alargó el nombre en tono duro y el hereje solo levantó las manos mostrando inocencia. "Dijiste que tienes teorías, ¿Quieres iluminarme con tus teorías?" Bonnie se sentó en una silla y Kai se arrodilló frente a ella, posicionándose en medio de cada pierna de la bruja. Ella lo miró exaltada ante la intrusión pero trató de ocultarlo.

Kai empezó a pasar sus dedos llenos de anillos por las piernas de ella, de arriba hacia abajo, era solo una caricia inocente. "Bueno, está esta teoría, la teoría que te dije..." trató de alargar el tema Kai. "Debemosfusionarnos" dijo apresuradamente y Bonnie no logró captar sentido a la frase, por lo que murmuró un corto '¿Qué?'. El ex líder géminis suspiró mientras seguía jugando con las piernas de ella, Bonnie agarró a Kai de las muñecas para que se detuviera y luego tomó su barbilla para conectar sus miradas. "Una de mis teorías y la única que podría funcionar es fusionar nuestras magias, algo parecido a la fusión de gemelos géminis"

La bruja lo miró sin creerlo, buscó en la mirada de él algún indicio de broma pero no encontró absolutamente nada. Kai estaba diciendo la verdad, su loco plan era verdad.

Bonnie intentó levantarse de la silla, pero Kai la detuvo. "Maldición, no. ¿Estás loco? Eso es imposible, en tu familia solo sirve con los gemelos y además dijiste que el ascendente rechaza la magia, fusionar nuestra magia no nos ayudaría. También olvidas un factor importante, no quiero morir" la bruja estaba familiarizada con la muerte, siempre la recibió como una vieja amiga, pero ahora estaba cansada. Ella quería vivir su propia vida, quería seguir adelante, ya había sufrido y perdido suficiente.

Kai tomó una de las manos de ella entre las suyas. "¿En serio crees que dejaría que mueras? Bonnie, yo daría mi propia vida si eso significa que tu seguirías viva" la voz del hereje no vaciló ni se inmutó en ningún momento, él verdaderamente sentía lo que decía.

Bonnie levantó una ceja irónica. "¿Oh, en serio? ¿Qué hay sobre todas las veces que me lastimaste antes? Porque eso me da la idea de que tu misión en la vida era ayudar a lograr la muerte de Bonnie Bennett. Igual tranquilo, no serías la primer persona en desear eso" suspiró ella y luego lo empujó para poder pararse y acercarse a Winn y Mon-El.

El alien le dio una sonrisa cuando la vio, pero su cara cambió a preocupación. "Hey, ¿Qué está mal?" El le ofreció su mano y ella la tomó sin dudarlo, dejando que él la abrace por los hombros.

Parecia contradictorio y hasta bipolar, pero había momentos en que Bonnie se permitía bajar la guardia y podía sentir una conexión única con Kai, por esos breves momentos, ella se permitía olvidar todos los horrores cometidos por el hereje. Por unos momentos, ella solo veía a un chico roto tratando de sobrevivir en el mundo, justo como ella; por unos breves momentos Bonnie sentía su corazón latir locamente ante una mirada o una sonrisa de Kai. Pero luego la realidad caía frente a ella, era como si el hechizo terminará y todos los recuerdos sobre él lastimandola volvían como una película en reproducción rápida en su cabeza.

"Hey, ¿Sabes qué decíamos en Daxam?" Trató de animarla Mon-El. "Por cada pensamiento triste, por cada recuerdo o sentimiento que nos lastimaba, un dragón sentía nuestra tristeza y se sentían igual que nosotros ¿A caso quieres que un dragón esté triste?" El daxamita tomó la barbilla de Bonnie entre su pulgar y el dedo índice inclinadola para encontrar su mirada.

Ella se rió. "Mon-El, los dragones no existen de donde yo vengo" él hizo una mueca y luego se encogió de hombros, por lo menos logró que ella se ría de su comentario. Cuando eran niños, a Indara le encantaba esa frase, ella decía que los dragones tenían conexiones empáticas con las personas y eran uno de los animales más leales que podían existir, ella odiaría que un dragón esté triste por su culpa.

Kai los observó interactuar a los dos y se permitió, por un según, fingir que el que estaba ahí abrazando y haciendo reír a Bonnie era él. Kai se recostó contra una columna y se cruzó de brazos. Le dejaría un breve momento a la bruja antes de enfrentarse a ella, él nunca permitiría que ella muera.

Un alboroto en en el balcón del DEO sacó a todos de sus actividades. Kara venía volando con un hombre en sus brazos, los brujos ni siquiera habían notado la ausencia de la rubia debido a su mini disputa.

Alex salió corriendo de un pasillo y al ver al hombre en los brazos de su hermana, se acercó a los dos y los abrazó. Todos los agentes empezaron a aplaudir llamando la atención de Kai, Mon-El y Bonnie hacia el trío abrazado.

Kai solo rodó los ojos, la rubia siempre estaba salvando a alguien ¿Por qué hacían tanto alboroto ahora? Él no estaba de humor para eso. Se separó de la columna y empezó a caminar para inspeccionar al hombre cuando se congeló en el camino. Él no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

"¿Papá?" Susurró en voz baja al ver el rostro del hombre que Kara y Alex abrazaban. Él escuchó un gran suspiro de sorpresa a su lado y no tenía que voltearse para saber que era Bonnie y que ella también había reconocido a su padre. Kai necesitaba salir de ese lugar, necesitaba salir ahora mismo. Él sentía que las paredes se estaban juntando, logrando disminuir el tamaño de la habitación, y también sentía su respiración de forma errática, hecho imposible ya que técnicamente estaba muerto.

"Chicos, quiero presentarles a mi padre adoptivo, Jeremiah Danvers" les informó Kara a los presentes y luego de eso Kai salió del lugar con su velocidad vampírica. Maldiciendo, Bonnie salió corriendo del lugar hasta llegar al callejón detrás del DEO.  
No sabia cómo, pero ella sentía que Kai no estaría muy lejos.

Ella encontró a Kai sentado detrás de un bote de basura, él se estaba agarrando la cabeza de manera brusca mientras repetía "No puede ser, no puede ser. Yo gané, al fin le gané, él ya no tiene poder sobre mí"

Bonnie se acercó con pasos ligeros hasta quedar parada frente a él, Kai levantó la cabeza para verla y los ojos de él estaban llenos de lágrimas. "Oh Dios, Kai" dijo con voz de lástima la bruja.

El hereje largo una risa seca y se secó las lágrimas, como si nunca hubieran estado ahí. "¿No tendrías que estar adentro con Mon-Hell? Vi que eran muy amigos hace un rato, así que déjame solo" trató de distraerla.

La bruja Bennett no se inmutó ante el arrebato sino que se sentó frente a él. "¿Sabes qué ese no es tu padre, no? ¿O debería recordarte lo que le hiciste... lo que le pasó a tu verdadero padre?" Le susurró ella.

Kai recostó la cabeza contra la pared detrás de él. "Los sentimientos son duros y más cuando te conviertes en vampiro. Pensé que la fusión fue difícil, pero intenta sentir todo al máximo luego de más de 40 años de no sentir absolutamente nada" le confesó, luego continuó. "Sé que ese no es mi papá, Bonster, pero solo se necesito un según para que mi mente me engañara y volviera a ver al hombre que me crió, al hombre que me hizo ser quien soy" 

Bonnie tomó una de las manos de él. "Podemos discutir, podemos no estar de acuerdo, podemos tomar diferentes decisiones y hasta podemos tratar de lastimarnos el uno al otro, pero nunca dejaría que él te haga daño, Kai. ¿Somos compañeros en esto, recuerdas?" Intentó animarlo Bonnie, pero él solo bajó la mirada. "Hey, ese es el papá de Kara. Ella es una de las personas más alegres y persistentes que conocí en mi vida, y una de mis mejores amigas es Caroline Forbes" Bonnie exageró la pronunciación del nombre de su amiga. "¿Realmente crees que ese hombre podría ser igual a tu padre? Digo, mírate a ti y a Mon-El, son totalmente diferentes"

Kai hizo un ruido ofendido. "Claro que somos diferentes, yo soy mejor que él" Bonnie lo miró con una ceja levantada y él suspiro rendido. "Okey, tal vez él no esté tan mal, hasta podría llegar a agradarme si deja de invadir tu espacio personal"

Bonnie se movió incómoda en su lugar ante el comentario y cambió de tema. "¿Qué dices si vamos al departamento de Kara? Solo tú y yo, hasta dejare que me expliques tu loco plan de fusión" la bruja se levantó y se sacudió con las manos la tierra del pantalon, luego le ofreció una mano a Kai que él no dudó en tomar.

Kai sonrió. "Uy, estás de buen humor, ¿Eso significa que me dejarás matarlo también?"

"NO" gritó Bonnie y él solo se encogió de hombros.

  
_**_____________**_

"Tequila, ya eres de la familia" tomó la bolsa con la botella Jeremiah y le sonrió a Maggie.

"Oh, tequila, ustedes no quieren verme en tequila" contradijo Kai al mismo tiempo.

Se encontraban Kara, Alex, Maggie, Eliza, Jeremiah, Bonnie, Kai y Mon-El en el departamento celebrando la vuelta de Jemeriah con su familia. Todos estaban felices, excepto Mon-El y Kai que soltaban comentarios irónicos al hombre de vez en cuando, la bruja Bennett por otro lado solo lo evaluó y lo descartó, ese hombre no podía ser una amenaza, él se veía tan feliz de estar con su familia. Kai solo había comentado con ironía 'aquelarre antes que la familia', cuando el hombre dijo lo feliz que estaba de poder volver a ver a toda su familia.

"Catorce años en Cadmus y solo pesaba en ver a mi familia" Jeremiah posó su vista en las tres parejas sentadas en el sillón y el piso del comedor, Eliza a su lado sonrió. "Chicos, los tragos están listos" 

Todos se acercaron a la cocina y agarraron un vaso de mojito.

Kai tomó un trago mientras miraba a Jeremiah a los ojos con burla. "Opino lo mismo hombre. Yo estuve 18 años apartado de mi familia, me dio mucho gusto volver a verlos" se rió entre dientes. "Oh, tengo súper audición, por eso pude escuchar tu comentario antes" agregó cuando Jeremiah lo miró con duda.

Jeremiah solo asintió. "Estoy tan feliz de estar con mi familia, sé que será un momento difícil para volver a adaptarnos" Alex y Kara lo tomaron de las manos mostrando apoyo. "Vi e hice cosas que desearía no haber visto ni hecho..."

La risa irónica de Kai lo interrumpió, Alex se cansó y volteó a ver al hereje. "¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?"

Mon-El que había estado tomando un trago, se metió en la conversación. "Yo creo que es bueno que haya vuelto señor, pero es una lástima que no fuera en un momento de paz" Alex lo volteó a ver con una expresión dura. "Es bueno que haya vuelto justo en el momento que se anuncia la existencia de una bomba nuclear, es bueno que haya vuelto y seguro ya le den acceso completo al DEO porque es un viejo amigo, mientras que yo estuve dos meses con personas siguiéndome hasta al baño"

Kara se interpuso entre Alex y Mon-El, la colorada iba a golpear a los dos doppelgänger hombres. "Alex detente" le pidió y luego volteó a ver a los dos hombres. "¿Qué está mal con ustedes chicos? Si su padre entrara por esa puerta luego de tantos años en los que pensaste que estaba muerto, ¿Qué harían?" Les cuestionó la rubia.

"Correría lejos de él, no era un buen hombre" respondió Mon-El.

Kai, por otra parte, se posicionó frente a Kara. "¿Sabes qué haría? Lo destruiría porque no era un buen hombre, él era..."

"Kai, es suficiente, ese no es tu padre" lo cortó Bonnie. Kai miró alrededor y luego se fue a la habitación de huéspedes con su súper velocidad.

Todos en la habitación se quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras de la bruja. 

"¿A caso dijiste que mi papá no es el papá de Kai? ¿Qué significa eso?" Preguntó Alex.

"En mi Tierra, Jeremiah es el papá de Kai" Bonnie le dio una mirada al hombre. "Usted señor, es el doppelgänger de su padre... Y Kai y su papá no tenían la mejor relación"

Seguido de eso Bonnie terminó el mojito de un solo trago, lo necesitaría. Luego fue a la habitación a hablar con el hereje.

Kai se encontraba caminando en círculos por toda la habitación. "No lo digas" le advirtió a Bonnie cuando la vio entrar. "Sé que no es él, pero solo veo su maldita cara y mi cerebro se inunda con un millón de ideas de cómo arrancarsela" se agarró el cabello com frustración.

"Hey, mírame" le pidió Bonnie. "Ese hombre de ahí afuera pasó por el infierno para reunirse con su familia. No puede ser que tú y Mon-El solo lo acusen y traten mal, ya hablamos de esto, Kai" Bonnie se sentó en la esquina de la cama y golpeó el colchón con la mano, invitando al hereje a tomar asiento a su lado. "Él no es tu padre"

"Ugh, esto es peor que el infierno. Allí solo tenía que soportar a Cade y Kather..." Kai se calló abruptamente y luego se rió nervioso. "¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, Bon. Él no es mi padre, estoy sobre reaccionando" trató d ocultar su desliz.

Bonnie abrió y cerró la boca como si no pudiera formular ningún oración coherente. Ella se paró de la cama y se enfrentó a Kai. "¿Qué dijiste?" Le preguntó en voz baja, al no recibir respuesta, ella le dio un pequeño aneurisma. "Solo lo voy una vez, Malachai y quiero una respuesta, ¿A caso conoces a Katherine?" La expresión de ella daba miedo, contenía una furia inigualable.

"¿Conocerla? Ella fue una de mis aliadas en el infierno... juntos escapamos de ahí"

"¿Katherine Pierce escapó del infierno y está en Mystic Falls?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okey, sé que este capítulo fue muy aburrido, pero les prometo que ya se viene lo bueno!! La trama necesita más tensión.  
> Sip, hice que Jeremiah sea el doppelgänger de Joshua Parker y también mencioné a Katherine, ¿Creen que me había olvidado que Kai le tenía que decir a Bonnie sobre Katherine en el mundo prisión?
> 
> Por otro lado, hablando del beso Bonkai, eso no va a pasar nunca... Mentira, bromeo. Ese beso es lo que más quiero que pase en la historia, pero necesito que sea en el momento perfecto.
> 
> Voy a tratar de actualizar mañana también!!


	11. Chapter 11

Kara apartó a Mon-El unos metros de su familia. "¿En serio? Te pedí que fueras amable con Jemeriah ¿Y todo lo que haces acusarlo? Ese de ahí es el papá de Alex, ese hombre de ahí es el que ingresó al DEO para que yo pueda tener una vida normal, es el que nos ayudó a escapar de Cadmus, Mon-El" la rubia miró al daxamita con tristeza. "Creo que lo mejor es que te vayas" le pidió después de un momento.

"No, Kara. Lo siento, no quise..." Mon-El se acercó a la Kryptoniana e iba a tomarla de las manos cuando se escuchó un fuerte golpe y luego el cuerpo de Kai atravesó la pared de la habitación de invitados hasta la sala de estar.

Kai se levantó y se sacudió el polvo. "Okey, ese fue un buen..." antes de que pueda terminar de hablar, un gritó salió de su boca y su brazo izquierdo adquirió un ángulo extraño. Bonnie salió caminando por el agujero de la pared de manera pacífica, pero su cara contaba otra historia.

"No sé por qué sigo confiando en ti, te doy oportunidad tras oportunidad y todas las veces demuestras que estoy equivocada. No eres más que un manipulador, mentiroso, sociópata..." Bonnie intentó seguir hablando pero su boca no emitía ningún sonido.

Kara fue a pararse al lado de Bonnie e intentó averiguar qué le pasaba a la bruja, mientras que Mon-El fue hasta Kai y lo agarró del cuello de la camiseta. "¿Qué le hiciste?" le preguntó en un susurró bajo. Kai se acomodó el brazo roto, luego rodó los ojos y miró a Bonnie fijamente.

"Escúchame Bon" pidió Kai y trató de parecer lo más calmado posible. "Me encontré a Kitty Kat y nos hicimos amigos, eso es todo, no es necesario que te pongas celosa" bromeó, pero a Bonnie el comentario no le causó ninguna gracia. Ella separó a Mon-El de Kai y luego levantó un círculo de fuego alrededor del hereje. "Lo entiendo, no te gusto la broma" levantó las manos. "Pero tienes que calmarte y escucharme" chasqueo los dedos y frente a los Danvers y el daxamita se posicionaron cuchillos de cocina. "O ellos sufrirán las consecuencias. Nada personal, Blondie" le guiño un ojo a Kara cuando la Kryptoniana gritó su nombre, a ella solo le puso un hechizo de inmovilización.

Bonnie gruñó en desacuerdo, pero igualmente bajo el círculo de fuego. Kai la miró expectante y ella solo asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que lo escucharía, con eso él bajo los cuchillos y el hechizo de inmovilidad en Kara y el de silencio en Bonnie.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó alarmada Kara.

"Oh, ya sabes, Blondie. Tenemos problemas en el paraíso, pero esto es entre Bonster y yo" seguido de eso Kai puso un hechizo de tiempo en toda la habitación.

Todas las personas quedaron congeladas en la habitación, menos Kai y Bonnie.

"Habla" le exigió la bruja Bennett y se cruzó de brazos.

"¿No quieres un trago primero?" Todos los vasos en la mesa explotaron y Kai rió. "Lo entiendo, no quieres tomar nada. Woah, que dramática" abrió los ojos con burla el hereje y Bonnie empezó una cuenta regresiva de diez a uno. "Está bien, está bien, te diré todo. Resuelta que estaba en el infierno y vi a Elena y pensé _'eso no puede ser posible, sleepyhead no puede estar aquí',_ y tenía razón, era Kitty Kat, su doppelgänger" Kai llevó sus manos a la cabeza y simuló una explosión. "Realmente esa información me voló la cabeza Bon, piensas conocer al diablo pero luego ¡BOOM! Aparece Katherine Pierce" Kai caminó hasta pararse frente a la bruja. "Y déjame decirte Bon, que los dos encontramos muchas maneras de entretenernos ahí abajo" Bonnie hizo una mueca de asco ante la sugerencia de él y Kai solo resoplo descartando el comentario. "No de esa manera" le dio una mirada horrorizada. "Ella y yo nos unimos para salir del infierno, planeabamos formas de vengarnos de Damon" acarició la cara de Bonnie con delicadeza.

"¿Así que te aliaste a ella para escapar y hacer sufrir a Damon, mi mejor amigo? Woah, que originales son" ella corrió su cara así él no la tocaba. "Pero debo advertirte, que Katherine Pierce no es alguien en quien puedes confiar"

Kai solo sonrió de costado. "Sé eso, Bonster. Puedo reconocer a otro mentiroso cuando lo veo, así que la engañe, ¿En serio creíste que la dejaría caminar libre por Mystic Falls cuando tú estabas por ahí?" El hereje negó con el dedo índice.

"¿Y como sé que eso es verdad? Podrías intentar engañarme de nuevo, después de todo, mentir y manipular son tus habilidades"

Kai se agarró el pecho. "Auch, no sé si sentirme dolido o halagado" se tocó la barbilla con duda. "Creo que iré por halagado" decidió al final.

Bonnie lo fulminó con la mirada. "¿Podrías dejar de bromear un segundo y contarme sobre Katherine? Mis amigos..." la bruja tragó saliva y bajo la mirada. "Ellos podrían estar en peligro, podrían estar muertos" terminó con una voz delicada.

Kai tomó una silla de la cocina y la volteó, quedando él sentado frente al respaldo. "No lo están" confesó el hereje y Bonnie levantó la vista. "Tus amigos no están en peligro, nunca lo estuvieron. Katherine es inteligente, pero yo soy mejor que ella. Nunca dejaría que ella causara caos si existiera la posibilidad que tú salgas herida, Bonnie" su tono era serio, él nunca la llamaba por su nombre. "Puse un hechizo sobre ella, ni siquiera lo registró. Cuando ella saliera del infierno, su vida se conectaría a la de Damon; use el mismo hechizo tuyo y de Elena en Katherine y Damon" explicó.

Bonnie lo miró con confusión. "¿Por qué harías algo como eso?"

"Oh vamos, no dejaría a una psicópata vengativa vagando sola por el pueblo donde estás tú. La protección de la patrulla Scooby, que son tus amigos, solo fue un extra. Ellos no estaban en el plan, pero igual resultaron beneficiados ¿No?"

"Si todo este tiempo mis amigos estuvieron a salvo y no había ningún riesgo, ¿Por qué ocultarme esa información?" Le cuestionó desconfiada ella.

El hereje se mordió el labio y luego se encendió de hombros. "No hay una razón o una explicación. Ella estaba allí durmiendo y nosotros aquí, en otra Tierra. No veía el punto de contarte esa parte, pero prometo Bon, que no fue con intenciones de lastimarte"

La bruja Bennett relajó los hombros como si hubiera soltado una gran carga. "¿Qué hay sobre tu plan de fusión? ¿Cómo nos ayudaría a salir de aquí?"

Kai se vio tomado por sorpresa ante el brusco cambio de tema de conversación, pero lo dejó pasar. "Fusionariamos nuestra magia, en mi aquelarre se usaba en las ceremonias de matrimonio" levantó la mano para callar a Bonnie cuando ella abrió la boca ante la palabra 'matrimonio'. "Es parecida a la fusión de gemelos, pero más íntima y sin ninguna muerte. Tus fortalezas, serían mis fortalezas. Tus debilidades, serían mis debilidades. Nuestras mentes estarían conectadas y seríamos el complemento del otro, seríamos dos mitades de un todo"

Toda la piel de Bonnie se erizo ante las palabras de él, ella tuvo que aclararse la garganta un par de veces antes de hablar. "¿Y cómo nos ayudaría eso a salir de aquí?" 

Kai sonrió de costado y se levantó de su asiento, empezó a caminar hacia ella y tomó su mano. Cuando Bonnie no lo rechazó, el continuó hablando. "Nuestras magias serían una, Bonster. No sería géminis, ni sería Bennett; seria una nueva creación. Eso nos ayudaría a engañar al ascendente, ese objeto puede repeler la magia pero sigue siendo mágico. Nuestros poderes juntos nos darían unos minutos donde podríamos localizarlo"

Bonnie apretó las manos de Kai con entusiasmo. "Podríamos ir a casa" él hereje asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Ahora qué dices si dejamos de intentar lastimarnos y volvemos a la tregua?" Preguntó Kai, Bonnie le sonrió y sus ojos verde brillaron de felicidad. Ella extendió la mano para que Kai la estreche, pero él la miró unos segundo y luego la empujó hacía su pecho, abrazandola.

En ese mismo momento, el hechizo de tiempo se rompió.

Todas las personas miraron alrededor sin comprender la situación hasta que vieron a Kai y Bonnie abrazados, Mon-El fue el primero en acercarse y separarlos.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó a Bonnie y la miró de arriba a abajo buscando heridas. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

Kara, por otro lado, se acercó a Kai y le pegó un puñetazo en la cara. La kryptoniana se arrepintió al verlo llevarse las manos a las nariz y que salga sangre, pero el hereje solo se rió de la situación. "Maldición Blondie, ese fue un buen golpe" la felicitó.

"Nunca más vuelvas a amenazar a mi familia" advirtió la rubia.

Alex se acercó e intentó golpearlo, pero los reflejos de Kai lo ayudaron a moverse a tiempo. "Ah-ah, alto ahí" la apuntó con un dedo el hereje. "Solo permito un golpe y Blondie ya me lo dio, creo que estamos a mano todos. Así que, ¿Qué dicen si continuamos con esta celebración hacia el padre pródigo que escapó de las garras de los malvados?" Preguntó con ironía.

"¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?" Preguntó Alex al ver los vidrios rotos y el desorden en el lugar.

  
_**______________**_

  
Kara, vestida con unos pantalones verdes y una camisa azul oscura, ingresó a la sala de entrenamiento. "Winn, ¿Querías verme?" Se dio la vuelta al escuchar la puerta tras ella cerrase, allí se encontraba también Mon-El.   
"Si esto es lo que creo que es..." ella intentó salir de la habitación.

El daxamita la agarró de los hombros y la llevó frente a Winn, allí el humano empezó a explicarle. "Solo escuchanos, ¿Okey? Más temprano, J'onn llevó a Jeremiah a dar un recorrido por las instalaciones y cuando lo dejó solo... Jeremiah se metió en los sistemas del DEO" 

Kara evaluó la situación en su mente, era extraño que Jeremiah haya hecho eso. Ella miró a los dos hombres y luego salió de la sala de entrenamiento para buscar al padre de Alex.

La kryptoniana estuvo cambiando por unos minutos cuando lo vio en la sala de operaciones. "Hey Jeremiah, ¿Podemos hablar?" Ella esperó hasta que él asintió para continuar, justo en ese momento también se acercaron Alex y J'onn. "Antes has accedido a unos archivos clasificados del DEO... ¿Por qué?"

Todos miraron al hombre Danvers esperando una respuesta. "Es cierto, lo hice porque quería investigar sobre los casos de los últimos 24 meses, quería saber en qué estaban metidas mis chicas, cuántas personas salvaron. Pensé que investigar sobre ellas, me haría sentir un poco más cercano" Alex lo miró con lástima ante sus palabras y luego le dio una mirada herida a Kara.

"Son increíbles" les reprochó a Winn y Mon-El, era obvio que gracias a ellos dos Kara había sospechado lo de Jeremiah. "Pero tú, tú eres otra cosa. Ese es mi papá Kara" miró a la kryptoniana.

"También es el mío" replicó rápido la rubia.

"Entonces actúa como tal" gruñó enojada Alex. "También ten tus propios pensamientos porque es obvio que repites todo lo que te dice Mon-El"

Kara la miró sorprendida pero igual le contestó. "Tal vez Mon-El no esté tan equivocado. Alex piensa, no vimos a Jeremiah durante 15 años y lo primero que hace cuando lo dejamos solo es irrumpir en el DEO, ¿Por qué no nos pregunta a nosotras si quiere sentirse más cercano?" Le cuestionó.

"Estás hablando de mi padre, Kara. Tal vez tú quieras fijarte de quién te haces amiga porque Kai Parker demostró ser un completo desquiciado, que no te lastime a ti no significa que no dudaría en atacar a otros. Pero qué importa, ¿No? Tú sigues con él en tu departamento" lanzó la frase Alex y luego se marchó dejándola sola con Mon-El y Winn.

"¿Qué?, ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?" Dudó la rubia. Los últimos días, ella y Mon-El, estuvieron conociendo y conviviendo más con Kai y Bonnie; los brujos eran poderosos y Kai podía ser inestable, como lo demostró ayer a la noche en su discusión con Bonnie; pero él no mataría a nadie, no lastimaria a nadie ¿O sí?

  
_**______________**_

  
Un círculo de velas rodeaba a Kai y Bonnie, los dos se encontraban sentados frente a frente en el piso de la sala de estar de Kara. Los dos brujos se encontraban solo en ropa interior, Kai le había advertido a la morena que a veces el hechizo podía ser un poco sangriento y sucio.

"¿Lista?" El hereje miró a Bonnie y ella asintió con la cabeza. Ellos iniciarían el ritual de fusión.

Él tomó el cuchillo a su costado y se cortó la palma de la mano, después tomó la mano de Bonnie y también la cortó. Junto sus manos ensangrentadas y empezaron los dos a recitar en latín.

La sensación fue instantánea, un éxtasis y poder les recorría todo el cuerpo. Todas las luces y objetos en el departamento empezaron a temblar, también podían sentir la presencia del otro en sus mentes.

Una sensación de felicidad y compañía le siguió, sentían que podían lograr cualquier cosa. Era la sensación de tener a otro brujo a tu lado.

Kai se acercó más a Bonnie y soltó una de las manos de ella para luego guiarla hacia su pecho, ubicó justamente la mano de la bruja sobre su corazón. Luego miró a la morena pidiendo permiso y posicionó su propia mano sobre el corazón de ella.

Una gran corriente de electricidad los recorrió y continuaron entonando el hechizo con más fuerza. Gotas de sudor corrían por sus frentes pero ninguno paró, las palabras salían libremente de sus bocas y parecía como si ninguno de los dos estuviera respirando.

Las corrientes de magia de los dos los rodeaba y era tan poderosa que se había formado un círculo de protección sobre ellos, nada ni nadie podría detener esta fusión de magias.

Kai abrió los ojos y miró a la bruja Bennett sin parar ni un segundo. Ella se veía como una diosa, literalmente se podía ver el aura de su magia saliendo de ella, tenía una coloración dorada y toques de negro. El hereje sabía que el aura negra representaba a la magia oscura, representaba la expresión. Ese era un lado de Bonnie que no conocía, pero estaría encantando de descubrir y explorar.  
El aura dorada representaba lo poderosa que era ella, él estaba sorprendido de lo tanto que se limitaba ella con todo ese poder. Ella podría, literalmente, tener al maldita mundo a sus pies.

_Kai sabía que los dos juntos serían imparables._

Él movió su mano del corazón de ella y la tomó de la mejilla, en ese momento ella abrió los ojos y fue como si una fuerza magnética los conectará. Los ojos grises de él y los ojos verdes de ella se miraron fijamente como en un batalla donde ninguno podía apartar la mirada. El ex líder géminis sintió que las palabras se trababan en su lengua, por lo que se obligó a concentrarse en el hechizo.  
Una gran sensación de poder descontrolado lo invadió de forma agresiva.

_Había tanto poder en su cuerpo ahora mismo, que nada en la Tierra podría pararlo._

Luego de unos minutos y dando un gran suspiro, los dos pararon de entonar el hechizo pero continuaron con sus manos unidas al otro.

"Bueno, eso fue..." comentó Bonnie y sonrió de costado al no encontrar las palabras para describir la situación. "Kai" lo llamó cuando no obtuvo respuesta, el hereje nunca se quedaba callado.

Kai miraba al piso y respiraba de manera errática, abajo de sus ojos se podían apreciar sus venas y en su boca los colmillos; pero cuando ella habló, él levantó la vista. Tenía una mirada hambrienta y eso asustó a Bonnie, ella intentó separar sus manos pero él mantenía un agarre fuerte.

"Kai, me estás lastimando" le dijo ella, pero parecía que él estuviera en un trance y no la escuchaba. Kai tomó la mano cortada de ella y se la llevó a la boca, donde lamió los restos de sangre. 

El hereje hizo un ruido de satisfacción desde lo profundo de su garganta y volteó a ver la garganta de ella. Se posicionó para saltar sobre ella, pero Bonnie lo hizo primero. Ella lo empujó, quedando él tendido sobre todo el piso y ella sentada arriba de él. "Necesitas calmarte" le dijo con voz suave y el hereje la miró hipnotizado pero igual siguió moviendo su cuerpo de forma errática para atacarla. "Solo escucha mi voz" lo tomó de las mejillas. "Te está invadiendo la sensación de poder y de hambre, pero puedes controlarlo, eres más fuerte que eso"

Bonnie lo miró esperando que entre en razón pero no parecía tener resultados. Maldiciendo, ella tomó una decisión rápida.

"Me voy a arrepentir de esto" dijo antes de juntar sus bocas, fue solo una presión de labios pero Kai se quedó quieto inmediatamente.  
Ella movió sus labios de manera lenta y suave, él respondió a los movimientos de sus labios. Bonnie se sorprendió al sentir que los labios de él eran suaves al tacto, también tenían el tamaño perfecto para encajar con los de ella. Ella sintió como las manos de él recorrían su espalda hasta posicionarlas sobre sus caderas, los cuerpos de los dos se encontraban cubiertos de sangre en algunas partes.

Bonnie intentó alejar su boca pero Kai la siguió, continuando de esa forma con el beso. A pesar del desastre de sus cuerpos y sus sentimientos, el beso tenía un toque inocente que solo les trasmitía paz, ninguno de los dos quería terminarlo y volver a la realidad.

"Dios santo" se escuchó el gritó delante de ellos, Bonnie se separó de Kai rápidamente y se paró. En la entrada del departamento están parados Mon-El y Kara, el daxamita tenía una cara de disgusto mientras que la rubia tenía la boca abierta en una perfecta 'O' de sorpresa.

Kai por otro lado seguía acostado en el suelo de la habitación mientras tocaba sus labios.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Qué les sucedió?" Fue lo primero que salió de la boca del daxamita mientras caminaba hacia Bonnie, él se sacó su campera de cuero y la cubrió con ella.

Kai se tocó el pecho, donde tenía gotitas de sangre de ambos, y luego se llevó los dedos a la boca. Kara y Mon-El lo miraron con asco, pero el hereje los ignoró y se paró para acercarse a Bonnie. 

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó mientras la inspeccionaba con la mirada, ella solo asintió con la cabeza y apartó la mirada.  
"Oh, Blondie" exclamó cuando vio el rostro de Kara lleno de lágrimas. "No es necesario que llores, solo estábamos jugando. Ya sabes, cosas de brujos" explicó él, pero Kara seguía con la mirada triste.

"Nosotros solo estábamos probando un hechizo que nos ayudaría a buscar el ascendente para salir de aquí" continuó con la explicación Bonnie, ella caminó hasta pararse al lado de Kara. "¿Está todo bien?"

La rubia solo negó con la cabeza, ella no creía que fuera posible hablar en este momento.

"Teníamos razón" Mon-El miró a Kai. "Jeremiah solo volvió para poder ingresar al DEO y robar unos datos. Nunca estuvo en Cadmus en contra de su voluntad, él es parte de la organización"

Kai solo sonrió de costado y la bruja Bennett se acercó a Kara y la tomó de las manos. "Kara, lo lamento tanto" le dijo con voz calmada. "Si necesitas hablar, puedes contar conmigo"

"Gracias, pero no hay tiempo para llorar. Él decidió su bando y si es necesario deternolo, lo haremos" aseguró y puso una cara fría. Kara quería mucho a Jeremiah, pero él tomó su decisión y ella no permitiría que personas inocentes salgan heridas por esa decisión.

"Woah, Blondie, eres fría" rió el hereje y luego le sonrió con ternura a Kara, hecho raro. "No necesitas a tu padre, tú eres y seguirás siendo asombrosa con o sin él. Lamento que él no sea lo que esperabas, pero si algo me enseñó la vida, es que los padres siempre nos decepcionan" Kai levantó una mano. "Asi que choca los cinco por los malos padres" le pidió con tono divertido, Kara solo se rió y le chocó la mano.

"También me tienes a mí" susurró el daxamita para luego abrazar a Kara por los hombros y besar su frente, una sonrisa de felicidad invadió el rostro de la rubia y murmuró un pequeño 'gracias'.

La televisión empezó a emitir unos ruidos extraños y luego se encendió sola, llamando la atención de las cuatro personas. "A sus captores, les pedimos que nos entreguen a Mon-El e Indara de Daxam, sabemos dónde están. Si no nos los entregan antes del amanecer, los tomaremos a la fuerza"

Kai, Bonnie y Kara pusieron una mirada de confusión y voltearon a ver al daxamita. Mon-El fingió una cara de confusión al ser observado por las tres personas, pero internamente, él podía reconocer esa voz en cualquier lugar, era su madre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okey, los dos capítulos previos a la aparición de los papás de Mon-El me parecen aburridos (todo el asunto de Jeremiah, please no me maten), así que resumi todo eso en este capitulo.
> 
> Después de este capítulo, ahora sí ya se viene lo bueno,
> 
> Por cierto, el besito entre Bonnie y Kai fue solo para recuperarlo a él a la consciencia, vamos a tener más besos Bonkai (pasionales, fuertes, con sentimientos contradictorios)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry la tardanza pero los capítulos que vienen me van a llevar más tiempo porque quiero que queden perfectos.
> 
> El próximos capítulo es uno de mis favoritos, el crossover con Flash 💖

**_Daxam, 2 años antes de la explosión de Krypton_ **

_"Y uno, dos, tres. Uno, dos, tres. No, Mon-El, tienes que pararte derecho y mantener más distancia con tu pareja" golpeó, con su bastón, la directora de bailes reales al príncipe._

_Indara, parada frente a él, se mordió los labios intentando ocultar la risa. Esa misma noche tendrían un baile real y era un evento especial, hasta los padres de Indara estarían ahí después de tanto tiempo de viajes lejos del reino._

_"Sí, institutriz" respondió con voz monótona él mientras se tocaba el brazo, donde había sido golpeado. Se paró recto y acomodó un brazo al rededor de la cintura de Indara y la otra mano libre la entrelazo con la de ella manteniendo unos centímetros de distancia. "No te rías" le pidió al verla aguantar la risa. Ella solo separó sus manos unos segundos para llevarla a su boca y simular que cerraba una cremallera, luego volvió a unir su mano a la de él._

_Continuaron practicando el baile durante unos 15 minutos. Cada evento real se abría con un baile, Mon-El e Indara eran pareja de baile desde que entraron a la pubertad y empezaron a registrar la importancia de estos eventos._

_"Sabes qué hacemos el mismo baile desde los 13 años, ¿Entonces por qué te gusta molestar a la institutriz?" Le preguntó Indara en voz baja, solo era un vals que repetían todos los años y él seguía cometiendo los mismos errores._

_"Hey, no es mi culpa que estos bailes sean anticuados" seguido de eso él le dio una vuelta y luego la empujó a su pecho, los dos se miraron a los ojos. "Creo que los bailes deberían de ser más íntimos, deberías poder sentir la presencia de tu acompañante" llevó una de sus manos al cuello de ella donde lo acarició y comenzó un ascenso lento hasta la cara de Indara._

_"Veo que los dos volvieron a romper las reglas" los dos volvieron la vista hacía la persona que había hablado, sin separarse. "Indara, querida, te estaba buscando" la reina Rhea le sonrió a la muchacha y ella se la devolvió._

_Las dos mujeres se llevaban muy bien y se tenían un cariño inmenso. Indara había crecido dentro del reino debido a la gran amistad de sus padres con los reyes, la reina Rhea veía en ella a la hija que no pudo tener._

_También para la reina, Indara era perfecta, podía ser dulce, compresiva, directa, inteligente y lo más importante de todo, era ambiciosa; toda buena reina debía contar con esas cualidades según Rhea._

_"Hola, Rhea" finalmente la muchacha se separó de su amigo e hizo una reverencia. La reina resoplo y se estiró para poder abrazarla._

_"Tu y yo tenemos tanto que hablar" dijo Rhea y entrelazo uno de sus brazos con el de Indara, guiandola a la salida del salón de baile. "Ah, Mon-El, hijo ¿Podrías alistarte con tu padre? Hay un anuncio importante que se dará esta noche y él debe prepararte" sonrió la reina y miró a la mujer a su lado para luego ver a su hijo._

_Tal vez la idea no era tan loca, tal vez ellos no se negarían. Para que el reino prospere, siempre había que hacer algunos sacrificios._   
  
  


_**____**_ _ **____________**_  


_Mon-El se acomodó las mangas de la camisa dorada y volteó a ver a su padre sentado a su lado. "¿Y de qué trata este anuncio importante para el que mamá quería que me prepares?" Trató de mostrar desinterés mientras tomaba un tenedor y movía la comida de su plato._

_El príncipe y el rey se alistaron juntos para el baile, pero Lar Gand no había emitido palabra sobre el comunicado. Ahora los dos se encontraban en el comedor, sentados en la mesa principal._

_Lar Gand tomó un sorbo de su copa de vino, luego suspiró y miró a su hijo de reojo. "Sabes que se acerca tu ascenso al trono y tu madre quiere, nada menos que, la perfección" Mon-El asintió con la cabeza ante las palabras de su padre. "No eres solo tú, hijo" aseguró rápidamente el rey y Mon-El puso cara de confusión hasta que prosiguió. "Tu madre cree que el reino necesita estabilidad y disciplina, dos cualidades que un rey joven y solitario, como tú, no podría cumplir" Lar Gand levantó una mano para detener las protestas de su hijo. "Eres un buen hombre, Mon-El, pero careces de la disciplina que necesita este reino. Por eso tu madre y yo creemos que lo mejor sería que tu ascenso al trono no sea en solitario. Necesitas a alguien a tu lado para que te aconseje, para que te apoye, para que te acompañe en cada decisión"_

_El príncipe se rió. "Para eso está el consejo, ellos me ayudarán a sobrellevar mi reinado. Además también tengo a Indara, ella me apoyara y respaldara en cada decisión, es mi mejor amiga"_

_El rey solo se frotó la frente, ¿Cómo era posible que su hijo no entienda?_

_"Necesitas a alguien de forma permanente, Mon-El. Por eso tu madre y yo hablamos con los padres de Indara, ¿Quién mejor que ella para que sea tu futura esposa y reina de Daxam?"_

_"¿Esposa?" La voz de Mon-El se elevó unas octavas y las personas alrededor de ellos voltearon a verlo, ¿Qué podía ser lo que alteraba al príncipe?. "¿Ustedes están dementes? Nosotros no vamos a casarnos" bajó la voz._

_"No es una consulta ni una petición, Mon-El. Tú e Indara se casarán y es un hecho" la voz del rey no admitía réplica y con una sola mirada, Mon-El quedó callado._

_Unas trompetas sacaron a los dos hombres de sus pensamientos. Bajando las escaleras e iniciando el camino hacia su mesa, se encontraban la reina Rhea e Indara._

_La morena se encontraba con sus rizos salvajes sueltos e iba a acompañada con un elaborado vestido de encaje color crema con detalles en oro a los costados, también contaba con mangas que cubrían delicadamente sus brazos, escote corazón y terminaba en sus tobillos, justo para que se vean unos tacones altos llenos de diamantes._

_Mon-El tragó saliva nervioso cuando sus miradas se encontraron desde la distancia y ella le sonrió con absoluta felicidad. "Ella... ¿Ella lo sabe?" Le preguntó a su padre._

_Al no recibir respuesta, Mon-El giro la cabeza en dirección a su padre quien solo miraba su copa de vino. "No, pero hoy lo descubrirá, ¿Por qué crees que están sus padres aquí?" Respondió el rey luego de unos momentos._

_El príncipe se agarró la cabeza con frustración, él ya se imagina el desastre que podría causar Indara ante este arreglo matrimonial._   
  
  


**________________**  
  
  
  


**DEO, actualidad**

"Está bien, creo que es tiempo de que conozcan a Supergirl" Kara se acercó a la ventana y estaba por salir volando, pero Mon-El se paró frente a ella frenandola.

Luego del raro anunció en la televisión, los dos brujos y los dos aliens se fueron directo al DEO, no sin antes recibir un baño y un cambio de ropa por parte de Kai y Bonnie.

"De ninguna manera" se negó Kara a la petición de Mon-El de acompañarla. Lograron captar que el mensaje fue transmitido por una nave alienígena que había ingresado a la Tierra y en estos momentos se encontraba en reposo arriba de toda National City. Kara quería tener un encuentro con las personas que se encontraban en esa nave. "Ellos te quieren a ti y a Indara, hecho imposible porque ella no está aquí, pero tú sí y deberías ser la última persona en acercarse a esa nave" seguido de eso, ella salió volando hacia la nave.

Bonnie, que se encontraba apartada en una esquina con Kai, se acercó a Mon-El y apoyó su mano en el hombro de él mostrando apoyo y comprensión.

"Supergirl, cuidado" gritó el daxamita al ver que cuando Kara se acercó, la nave empezó a disparar contra la rubia. Uno de los disparos acertó en el blanco y una burbuja de un material denso la cubrió completamente, causando que Kara quedé encerrada y no pueda volar.

"Voy a salir a agarrarla" dijo J'onn al ver que la rubia no podía escapar de la burbuja y seguía descendiendo.

Kai empujó al marciano de su camino, se remango la camiseta negra hasta los codos y se inclinó en la mesa del centro. "Blondie, escúchame, eres fuerte y puedes salir de eso" le dijo con voz dura, no había duda en sus palabras. Él realmente creía en ella.

Kara asintió para si misma ante las palabras de Kai y siguió golpeando la burbuja con fuerza, hasta que logró romperla unos metros antes de aterrizar en el piso de manera segura. Ella retomó altura e iba a acercarse a la nave para contraatacar.

"Detente, detente" llegó la voz apresurada de Mon-El y ella paró en el acto. "Soy Mon-El de Daxam y este es un mensaje para los invasores: me entregaré" expresó en voz alta a los comunicadores ubicados por todo el DEO. La nave escuchó al daxamita y guardó sus armas.

"Aww, ¿Eso es todo? Iba a apostar que Blondie podía destrozar esa nave con sus propias manos" se lamentó Kai y simuló guardar una billetera en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans ajustados negros.

Kara volvió al DEO justo cuando Mon-El estaba ingresando a un rayo de teletransportación. Sin pensarlo, ella usó su súper velocidad y se aferró a él, siendo los dos teletransportados a la nave en consecuencia.

Los dos aliens se separon cuando pisaron la nave y miraron alrededor. Había un montón de personas cubiertas con túnicas que no permitía verles la cara. Una por una, todas empezaron a arrodillarse ante ellos causando confusión en Kara y resignación en Mon-El. Él esperaba estar equivocado, pero no tuvo tanta suerte.

"¿Mon-El? Hijo mío" Desde unos asientos que dirigían la nave, habló la reina Rhea. "Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pensé que no volvería a verte" se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó, detrás de ella venía Lar Gand.

"Madre, padre" fue lo único que salió de su boca, ellos asintieron confirmando las palabras de él.

"Lo lamentamos, Kryptoniana, si antes fuiste herida" habló el rey. "Y permitenos presentarnos, soy el rey Lar Gand de Daxam y ella es la reina Rhea"

Kara abrió los ojos de manera exagerada ante esas palabras. "Eso te hace..."

"El príncipe" terminó Mon-El la sentencia por ella.

¿Cómo era posible? Él dijo que solo era un guardia real.

"¿Dónde está Indara, hijo mío? Los estuvimos buscando a los dos y los hemos encontrado en este planeta" Rhea agarró la cara de Mon-El y él la vio asombrado para luego mirar a Kara y mover los labios de manera silenciosa diciendo 'Bonnie'.

Claro, no sabía cómo o por qué pero los padres de Mon-El creían que Bonnie era Indara.

¡Maldición, la llegada de sus padres solo traería problemas!

"Creo que lo mejor sería pasar a la mesa, tenemos mucho que hablar y también podemos comer" se interpuso el rey y Kara sonrió con ironía mientras murmuraba 'no tienes idea'.  
  
  
  


**_________________**  
  
  
  


"Ugh, ¿Por qué tardan tanto?" Kai se encontraba girando en una silla del DEO y lanzó la pregunta al aire, para nadie en específico.

"¿Tal vez porque están con personas desconocidas que pueden ser peligrosas, además de que atacaron a Kara y vienen a buscar a Mon-El?" Preguntó con ironía Bonnie y Kai se encogió de hombros mientras levantaba un poco las cejas con sorpresa, él sentía que Bonnie lo evitaba o solo le respondía irónicamente a todo.

"Pueden llevárselo si quieren" luego de que Kai dijera esas palabras, en el balcón del DEO aparecieron Kara y Mon-El.

"Eres un mentiroso" la rubia se veía herida y enojada al mismo tiempo. Kai y Bonnie se acercaron a los dos aliens. "No eres un sujeto común, eres el príncipe de Daxam y eso cambia todo"

Los dos brujos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. "¿Eres un príncipe?" Preguntaron los dos al unísono y Mon-El hizo una mueca.

Kara ignoró a todos y siguió hablando. "Pensé que solo venías de un planeta cruel, pero gobernabas. Te beneficiaste de su crueldad" gritó alterada, luego respiró profundo y habló con más calma. "¿Qué hay sobre ese emisario kryptoniano? ¿Y tu guardia verdadero? ¿Al menos sentiste culpa?" Al no recibir respuesta de él, Kara estrechó los ojos con disgusto y salio volando del lugar.

"Hey, ¿Qué pasó ahí? ¿Quiénes eran los de la nave?" Bonnie se acercó al daxamita quien lucia una mirada herida.

"Era mis padres, ellos me encontraron..." Mon-El se detuvo y la miró a los ojos. "Nos encontraron" agregó finalmente.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que los encontraron?" Preguntó con dureza, en la voz, Kai. Él tenía una idea de lo que podría estar pasando.

El daxamita caminó en círculos y luego golpeó una columna de cemento, causando un agujero. "Kara tiene razón, soy un mentiroso. No soy una persona común, en mi planeta yo era el sucesor al trono y cuando Daxam se destruía, huí, abandoné a mi pueblo para salvarme a mí. Pensé en dejar a esa persona egoísta atrás y por eso no dije quién era realmente cuando llegué aquí, pero ahora la llegada de mis padres arruinó todo. Mis padres también lograron escapar y me encontraron, ellos piensan que Bonnie es Indara y quieren que los dos volvamos a construir Daxam"

Bonnie puso sus manos en su cadera. "Woah, eso es sorprendente" respondió con sarcasmo. "Ya veo que ustedes dos no son tan diferentes después de todo, mintiendo y engañando a las personas cuando los conocen sobre quiénes son" miró de Mon-El a Kai.

"Oh no, no me metas en esto" Kai se acercó a ella y le apuntó con un dedo. "Yo nunca mentí sobre quién era, cuando lo descubriste, yo mismo te expliqué qué fue lo que hice y cómo lo hice. ¿Quieres compararnos con Blondie y Mon-Hell? ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, Bonster? Después de nuestra fusión de magia, se suponía que seríamos más cercanos" con frustración se agarró la cabeza.

"No tengo ningún problema" ella se alejó y él la siguió.

"Claro, es muy obvio que no tienes ningún problema, ¿Por qué pensé eso? Oh, ya sé, tal vez porque me ignoras y evades mi presencia" Kai la agarró con fuerza del brazo haciendo que ella pare de caminar. "Bonnie, escúchame" gritó cuando ella continuó ignorandolo y rápidamente se arrepintió. Un déjà vu del día que fueron al mundo prisión de 1903 los invadió a ambos.

Bonnie sintió como su corazón se aceleraba ante el grito de Kai y se obligó a calmarse. Él intentó hablar, pero ella negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando a la salida.

"Ah, lo olvidaba" habló la bruja sin voltear a ver a ninguno de los dos hombres. "Iré al departamento con Kara, ustedes pueden quedarse aquí esta noche" sin nada más que agregar, siguió caminando.

Hubo silencio por parte de los dos hombres y luego Mon-El miró a Kai. "¿Por qué está enojada contigo?"

"Nos besamos y fusionamos nuestras magias, ahora es incómodo" Kai intentó que las palabras salgan relajadas, pero se podía ver en sus ojos el enojo ante la situación. "Eso es algo muy íntimo entre brujos" siguió explicando y Mon-El solo asintió con la cabeza.  
  
  
  


**_________________**  
  
  
  


"Estoy bien, Bonnie, en serio" Kara tomó una cuchara y empezó a apuñalar su bote de helado con enojo. "¿Por qué debería estar enojada? El hombre del cual estoy enamorada solo me mintió sobre quién era e intenta que todo siga igual que antes"

Las dos se encontraban en pillamas que consistían en camisetas grandes y pantalones de algodón holgados. Estaban sentadas en la sala viendo tele y comiendo helado.

"Oh sí, puedo ver lo bien que estás" la ironía era clara en la voz de la morena luego de ver como Kara partía su cuchara a la mitad debido a la fuerza.

Kara miró la cuchara con sorpresa y la dejó en la mesa ratona frente a ella. "Está bien, estoy tan molesta que no puedo pensar en otra cosa que el rostro de Mon-El mirándome tan expectante luego de que sus padres dijeran que eran los reyes" la rubia agarró una almohada y la abrazó. "¿Sabes lo que es confiar en alguien y la traición que sientes al descubrir que te mintieron? Puse toda mi fe en él, lo defendí y mantuve bajo mi cuidado pensando que estaba solo, pensé que los dos habíamos perdido todo... Pensé que los dos habíamos tenido una conexión única y eso me aterraba Bonnie, pero la emoción de poder verlo y poder besarlo era más fuerte que el miedo" murmuró lo último con voz ahogada gracias a la almohada que cubría su boca.

"A la mierda, nosotras necesitas algo fuerte" Bonnie se paró y fue hasta la mesada de la cocina donde agarró una botella de burboun y luego volvió a sentarse al lado de Kara en el sillón.

La rubia miró la botella con lástima. "El alcohol humano no me afecta" hizo un puchero.

Bonnie tomó un gran trago directo de la botella y luego murmuró un hechizo. "Este si lo hará" le pasó la botella a la rubia y luego empezó a jugar con sus manos. "¿Eso qué dijiste, lo de confiar y que te traicionen? Sé lo que es eso, sé lo que se siente confiar en alguien a pesar del miedo y sé lo que se siente ser abandonada" le confesó y la rubia dejó de tomar para verla con atención. "¿Me creerías si te dijera que Kai y yo no nos llevábamos tan mal al principio?" Preguntó y Kara negó con la cabeza divertida, Bonnie la empujó de manera juguetona. "Cuando Kai y yo nos conocimos hubo fuego" Kara sonrió y Bonnie se rió. "Me refiero a que literalmente hubo fuego, tuve que usar un hechizo de fuego alrededor de él antes de que cometa un error" la bruja se pasó la mano por el pelo, agarró un rizo y murmuró en voz baja. "Y a pesar de todo, de que él era un desconocido, también podía sentir una conexión" la bruja miró a la pared, perdida en sus recuerdos.

"¿Y qué pasó después?" Kara bajó la almohada a un costado y le pasó la botella de licor a Bonnie.

"Descubrí que me engañó, él es bueno en eso" Bonnie levantó la botella al aire simulando un brindis y después tomó un trago. "¿La conexión con sentí con él? Me hacia sentir sucia tener una conexión así con una persona tan manipuladora y mentirosa, Kai me había ocultado cosas de su pasado por miedo a que lo rechacé"

"¿Qué fue lo que ocultó?" Kara estaba realmente metida en la historia.

La bruja Bennett abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. "Creo que esa es parte de la historia de Kai, él debería decidir contartela, no es mi derecho" al fin dijo y Kara asintió con la cabeza en compresión. "Hey, creo que deberías hablar con Mon-El" agregó después de unos momentos de silencio y la rubia solo bajó la cabeza. Bonnie se sentó cerca de ella y la abrazó por los hombros. "Sé lo que es sentirse traicionada Kara, pero deberías darle una oportunidad para que pueda explicarse. Créeme, te hará sentir mejor contigo misma. No te dejes cegar por la ira y el dolor, eso puede ser peligroso"

La kryptoniana apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Bonnie. "Sí yo habló con Mon-El, entonces tú tienes que hablar con Kai"

Bonnie se separó rápido de la rubia y le dio una mirada ofendida. "Auch, eso es jugar sucio"

Kara se rió. "Sucio es lo que ustedes dos estaban haciendo el otro día, ¿A caso estaban en medio de un ritual extraño o qué? ¿Y qué hay del beso?"

Bonnie también se rió y luego se mordió el labio. "Okey, sí fue extraño" aceptó la bruja. "Nosotros fusionados nuestra magia, nuestras fortalezas y debilidades se comparten, el uno completa al otro, pasamos a crear un nuevo tipo de magia por un momento. Ya no había un él o un yo, sino que había un nosotros"

Kara hizo una mueca con los labios. "Eso suena como algo muy íntimo, ¿Entonces por qué no están juntos ahora? ¿Tan malo fue el beso?" Intentó bromear para romper un poco la tensión.

Bonnie dejó la botella en la mesa frente a ella y empezó a gesticular de forma exagerada con las manos. "El problema es que estoy completamente aterrorizada, Kara. Estoy completamente aterrorizada de mis sentimientos hacia él porque siento que esto solo crece en mí y la conexión que teníamos antes solo se multiplica con el paso del tiempo. Estoy completamente aterrorizada de dejarlo entrar y que me lastime otra vez. Estoy completamente aterrorizada de dejarlo entrar y que me abandone, todos lo hacen eventualmente de una forma u otra"

La rubia tomó a Bonnie de las manos. "No puedes vivir con temor toda tu vida, tienes que permitirte sentir. Los sentimientos son los que nos recuerdan que somos personas, tenemos la capacidad de amar y demostrarlo, eso es lo más maravilloso y no deberías tenerle miedo, Bonnie"

"¿Te puedo contar algo?" Kara apretó las manos de Bonnie ante esas palabras. "Estoy actuando así con Kai porque ese beso se sintió bien, parecía lo correcto, pero luego mi mente me recuerda todos los errores de él y pienso: ¿Qué está mal conmigo, por qué lo incorrecto se sintió como lo correcto?"

"Hey, si tú sentiste que fue lo correcto, entonces lo es. Los sentimientos son como una loca montaña rusa con sus altibajos, pero la emoción y la adrenalina que te brindan son lo que hacen que valga la pena" Kara pasó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja y reflexiono sobre sus palabras. "¿Sabes qué? Nosotras necesitamos hablar con ellos, no podemos volvernos locas por todo esto solas, me niego a sufrir sola, ellos también tienen que estar pasándola mal"

Las dos mujeres se pararon del sillón con seguridad, ellas enfrentarían a Mon-El y Kai.

Un fuerte ruido la hizo mirar así la puerta que había sido arrancada de su lugar.

"¿Qué...?" Antes de que Kara pueda terminar de preguntar, Mon-El y Kai ingresaron al departamento. Los dos hombres tenían una mirada desesperada.

"¿Dónde está?" Kai empezó a caminar y mirar por todo el departamento. Las dos mujeres los miraban como si estuvieran locos.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Bonnie se cruzó de brazos.

"Oh, ellos me están buscando a mí" respondió una voz detrás de ella, soprendiendola.

Cerca del sillón y atrás de las dos mujeres se encontraban un hombre apuesto y con apariencia divertida.

"Me había dejado atrapar por el DEO y ustedes no se encontraban allí" el hombre rodó los ojos y luego sonrió. "Pero aquí están, así que empecemos con la función"  
Él miró a Kara fijamente y sus ojos emitieron un resplandor azul que invadió los ojos de la rubia al estar mirando.

"¿Blondie, qué le estás haciendo?" Kai se acercó al hombre y estaba por empujarlo cuando éste se volteó y también miró a Kai a los ojos metiendolo en un trance.

Bonnie mandó un hechizo al hombre pero este no lo afectó en nada. "Lo siento, cariño, pero la magia no funciona en mí" finalmente el hombre dejó lo que le estaba haciendo a Kara y Kai y respondió. "Ahora si me disculpan, necesito atrapar al hombre más rápido del mundo" hizo un saludo con los dedos y desapareció del lugar debido a un agujero inter dimensional que se abrió en medio del departamento.

"Kara" gritó Mon-El y atrapó a la rubia antes de que caiga y se golpe contra el piso. Kai por otra parte no tuvo tanta suerte y cayó desmayado al piso.

Bonnie se acercó rápido al hereje y se arrodilló a su lado. "¿Kai, me escuchas? ¿Kai, estás ahí?" Ella empujó la cabeza de él a su regazo y le golpeó la mejilla, ella miró a Mon-El desesperada. "Tenemos que ir al DEO"


	13. Music Meister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un capítulo AU del Crossover de Flahs y Supergirl (capítulo 17 de la temporada 3 de Flash)

Bonnie miró alrededor e intentó estar lo más quieta posible en una esquina, Mon-El a su lado la tomó de las manos y las apretó.

Luego del incidente, Bonnie logró transportar a los cuatro al DEO con un hechizo. Desde que fusionó su magia con la de Kai, Bonnie podía sentir en su cuerpo una fuente tan poderosa de magia que le hacía acordar a todo el poder que podía llegar a alcanzar con la expresión. Y lo más sorprendente de su nueva reserva de magia, era que ella sentía que solo estaba rozando la superficie, la emocionaba y asustaba un poco al mismo tiempo tanto poder.

Ahora se encontraban en otra Tierra, según lo que les explicaron rápidamente a Bonnie y Mon-El cuando llegaron al DEO y los hicieron pasar por un agujero dimensional. Les dijeron que aquí podrían encontrar ayuda al problema de Supergirl y Kai, en Star Labs y con ayuda de Flash.

"Sus signos vitales están bajos, ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estan así?" Preguntó Caitlin mientras miraba el monitor que controlaba los signos vitales. Kara y Kai se encontraban acostados en camillas en el laboratorio conectados a máquinas médicas.

"Hace unas horas" respondió Mon-El, luego soltó las manos de Bonnie y empezó a gesticular en posición de liderazgo. "Así que hay que encontrar a quien les hizo esto y golpearlo repetidamente hasta que revierta el hechizo que le hizo a Kara...Y a Kai, por supuesto" agregó. "Y yo le pegaré primero"

"Disculpa, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Y son gemelos?" Barry lanzó la primer pregunta hacia Bonnie y Mon-El y ante la última, miró a Kai y devuelta a Mon-El.

"Soy Mon-El y ella es Bonnie, somos unos amigos de ellos y no, él no es mi gemelo, somos doppelgängers" Mon-El miró a Kara mientras respondía, hubo una leve vacilación ante la palabra 'amigos' pero nadie dijo nada.

"¿Doppelgängers? ¿Quieres decir que él es de otra Tierra?" Cisco habló y luego sonrió como si hubiera tenido una idea. "Él es de otra Tierra en su Tierra, para que luego venga a una tercer Tierra" la emoción era clara en la voz de Cisco. "Eso es como un triple viaje dimensional"

Todos en la habitación lo vieron confundidos, eso que él acaba de decir era un enredo que no podían descifrar.

Bonnie solo rodó los ojos y respondió. "Los dos venimos de otra Tierra. Kai y yo terminamos en la Tierra de Supergirl por accidente y estábamos buscando la forma de volver a casa. Ahora todo empeoro porque los padres de Mon-El llegaron, Kai y yo no nos hablábamos y otro ser extraño aparece y los deja así" apuntó a las camillas con exasperación.

"Así es" aseguro el daxamita apoyando las palabras de ella. "También quería aclarar, en realidad soy más que un amigo de Kara, nos besamos un par de veces" comentó incómodo y Bonnie lo golpeó en el brazo.

"No sabía que Kara tenía novio" Caitlin alzó las cejas y miro a Barry.

"Porque no lo tiene, ella todavía está enojada contigo" Bonnie lo acusó en voz baja y Mon-El hizo ruidos para que se calle mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué hay contigo y con Kai?" La bruja abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar sin saber que responder ante las palabras del daxamita.

La habitación tuvo un momento tenso y justo H.R habló empeorando la situación. "Oh, tantas rupturas, no me gustaría mencionar la de Barry y Iris..." la reportera lo interrumpió aclarandose la garganta con enojo.

"Tranquilos, los ayudaremos a despertarlos" Barry trató de cambiar el tema de conversación al volver a enfocarse en las personas durmiendo en las camillas.

_**_______________**_

  
Kara intentó concentrarse e investigar dónde se encontraba, ella se sentía desorientada y confundida.

Un par de manos la tomaron del rostro y puedo enfocar el rostro de Kai frente a ella, no quería presumir pero ahora ella podía diferenciar a Kai y Mon-El fácilmente. "Hey Blondie, concéntrate en mí, tenemos que descubrir dónde estamos" el hereje la soltó y ella se pudo dar cuenta que él se encontraba vestido con unos jeans grises, una camiseta entre azul y gris, como los ojos de él, y además una campera de jean oscura.

"¿Por qué estoy vestida así?" Preguntó alarmada al verse con un vestido de noche dorado. "¿Qué nos pasó? ¿Dónde estamos?"

"Eso es lo que quiero averiguar, hay algo extraño aquí" Kai caminó por la habitación inspeccionando cada rincón. 

Parecía que los dos se encontraban en una camerino tras bambalinas de algún teatro o un lugar de artes.

"¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?" Kara lo paró en su inspección y le preguntó al hereje.

Kai frunció las cejas en concentración y trató de recordar algo, algún suceso que les sea de pista para descubrir esto. "Estaba en el DEO, llegaba un nuevo prisionero pero se soltó y proclamó que tenía que encontrarte, luego Mon-El y yo fuimos a tu departamento..."

"Y ese hombre extraño estaba ahí y nos hizo algo para dormir" la rubia puso sus manos en su cadera. "Tú eres brujo, ¿No sabes qué nos pudo haber hecho?" Terminó Kara y lo miro escéptica.

"Hay muchos hechizos por conocer y usar, Blondie, tendría que recorrer más el lugar para descubrir qué nos hizo, pero apuesto a que estamos en nuestras mentes" Kai chasqueó los dedos con confianza y Kara frunció la cejas expectante. "¿Por qué no puedo sentir mi magia? Debería estar sintiendo algo" murmuró en voz baja y Kara no lo pudo escuchar.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no puedo escucharte?" Preguntó alarmada, intento usar su visión de rayos x y tampoco funcionaba. "No tengo mis poderes" 

"Yo tampoco" Kai volteó a verla. "No siento mi lado vampiro y sin eso, no puedo hacer magia" explicó él. "Vamos, necesitamos salir de aquí" él la tomó de la muñeca y la condujo fuera del camerino, ahora que salieron de ahí, podían identificar que en realidad se encontraban dentro de algún bar.

Un hombre se acercó a ellos. "Hijo, aquí estás" abrazo a Kai y él hizo una mueca.

"¿Quién demonios eres?" Kai empujó al hombre.

"¿Estás bien, hijo?" El hombre se acercó a Kai pero este último se alejó y se posicionó detrás de Kara, la rubia le dio una mirada de '¿En serio?' y él solo se encogió de hombros. "Barry, Barry ven aquí" el hombre gritó y rápidamente apareció Barry Allen.

Kara hizo un ruido de sorpresa y Barry asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento cuando vio a la rubia.

"Barry, ¿Podrías cuidar de mi hijo? Parece que está confundido devuelta, ¿Otras de tus fiestas te puso así?" El hombre intentó acercarse a Kai y palmearlo en la espalda, pero Kara estaba en el camino. "Okey, lo mejor es que los deje" guiño un ojo a Kai y se fue.

"Barry, no puedo creer que eres tú" Kara abrazó al velocista.

"Lo sé, tampoco puedo creer que eres tú. Me crucé con Cisco, pero no es Cisco y tambien ese hombre en mi Tierra es Malcolm Merlín, pero aquí no" habló rápido. "Por cierto, los vi en mi Tierra, estaban desmayados. Mon-El y Bonnie estaban preocupados" miró de Kai a Kara.

Kai salió detrás de Kara y se paró frente a Barry. "¿Bon estaba preocupada por mí?" Preguntó emocionado, luego tosio y habló con voz grave. "Digo, por supuesto que ella está preocupada por mí... ¿Dijo algo más sobre mí?" 

"Realmente no pudimos hablar mucho, ese tipo me atrapó aquí igual que a ustedes. Mon-El y Bonnie solo dijeron que son sus amigos y que querían que se despierten. Mon-El fue muy exigente con eso" se rió el velocista.

"Bueno, él no tendría porqué exigir algo ya que no somos nada". Kara empujó a Kai y levantó las manos al aire con exasperación. "Solo es un mentiroso"

Kai resoplo ante las palabras de ella y las repitió con burla. Kara amenazó con pegarle y él se calló.

"Okey" respondió incómodo Barry ante la interacción de los dos. "Oh, olvidé mencionarlo, me encontré con el hombre que nos metió aquí"

"Barry, eso es lo primero que tenías que habernos dicho" le exigió Kara.

"Hey, dije que lo olvidé" se defendió el castaño, Kara y Kai hicieron señas para que siga explicando su encuentro con el hombre. "Su nombre es Music Meister y dijo que ahora mismo nos encontramos en un lugar creado por nuestras propias mentes"

Kai se paralizó ante la última parte, Kara volteó a verlo con cara interrogativa pero él la ignoró. El brujo géminis esperaba que toda esta creación esté inspirada por la mente de Kara y este castaño porque su propia mente, bueno, eso era algo que hasta a él le asustaba pensar.

"Él dijo que tenemos que seguir la historia creada por nuestras mentes, cuando hagamos eso, podremos salir de aquí" Barry miró de Kara a Kai. "También dijo que si morimos aquí, morimos en el mundo real. Kara, yo no tengo mis poderes para defenderme" miró alarmado a la rubia y ella frunció las cejas.

"Nosotros tampoco tenemos nuestros poderes. Chicos, somos vulnerables aquí, necesitamos seguir la historia para salir de aqui rápido"

Los tres se voltearon para salir del bar cuando 2 hombres armados aparecieron frente a ellos, Kai automáticamente se puso frente a Kara sin pensarlo.

"Vendran con nosotros" habló uno de los hombres.

"¿Lo haremos? ¿Quién lo dice?" El desafío era claro en la voz de Kai.

"Muchachos, no es necesario que nos alteremos" un hombre mayor que Barry llamó 'Stein' en voz baja se paró frente a Kai y lo evaluó con una cara de disgusto. "Pero si es el hijo de Cutter Moran, que coincidencia que la última vez que se la vio a mi hija Millie, ella estaba ingresando al departamento de él"

Kara abrió los ojos con sorpresa y agarró a Kai de un brazo. "Pff, ¿Él?" La rubia golpeó la espalda del hombre que se parecía a Stein y rápidamente se alejó cuando éste la miró mal. "No, señor. Él es mi amigo Kai, tiene uno de esos rostros que se te hacen conocidos, pero le aseguro que no es el hijo de nadie. Bueno, si es el hijo de alguien, pero no del alguien que usted habla..." 

"No me interesa" la cortó 'Stein'. "Solo los buscaba porque necesito su ayuda para encontrar a mi hija Millie. Como les dije antes, la última vez que fue vista fue en el departamento de Cutter Moran y ustedes trabajan para él" extendió una mano donde se encontraba una fotografía en blanco y negro de Millie.

Barry tomó la foto y se la mostro con asombro a Kara, Millie era Iris en este mundo creado por sus mentes. "Lo ayudaremos señor" aceptó Barry. "Y no lo digo solo porque puede matarnos" se rió nervioso el velocista.

Kai lo miro mal. "Yo no buscaré a nadie" la rubia le piso un pie e inclinó la cabeza hacia los hombres con arma que les apuntaban. "Oh, vamos, Blondie. No necesito magia o fuerza vampírica para vencerlos, créeme" se sacudió los hombros de la campera con presunción.

"Solo sigue el guión y así saldremos de aquí" murmuró Kara y él puso los ojos en blanco pero asintió con la cabeza.

_**_______________**_

  
"Los dos son ridículos" se burló Kai al ver a Barry y Kara vestidos con ropa de los años 20. "Nos encontramos en nuestras mentes, esto no es un viaje en el tiempo" 

Los tres estaban caminando por un pasillo, yendo hacia el departamento de Cutter Moran para buscar alguna pista sobre Millie.

"Hey, combina con la situación de los gángsters" Kara se defendió y arregló su sombrero y sus rizos mientras sonreía, amaba la ropa antigua.

"Chicos, tenemos que concentrarnos en la situación. Ahora mismo estamos buscando a una mujer que se parece a mi prometida pero que no es ella. Nosotros no nos encontramos en la mejor situación ahora mismo" Barry se paró frente a una puerta y los enfrentó, Kara hizo un ruido de compresión y Kai solo se encogió de hombros, a él no le importaba eso.

"Lo siento, Barry. Me alegro de no ver a nadie parecido a Mon-El" suspiró con alivio la rubia. "Si lo viera, seguro lo golpearía en la cara por diversión"

"Aunque tengamos la misma cara, apoyo eso" Kai levantó la mano y Kara se la chocó. "Yo la verdad espero ver a Bonster" 

"Dios mío" se escuchó un grito detrás de la puerta y los tres la vieron fijamente, dos con preocupación y otro con diversión. 

"Debe ser Millie, puede estar en problemas. Vamos a derribar la puerta" Kara y Barry se prepararon para patear la puerta.

Kai puso una mano en cada hombro de ellos. "Eso sonó como alguien pasándola bien para mí" los dos lo ignoraron y derribaron la puerta. 

Los héroes ingresaron a la habitación y se congelaron cuando vieron a dos personas en un sillón besándose. "¿Qué demonios?" Preguntaron ambos con asco.

"Hombre, esto no tiene precio" Kai pasó a los dos héroes y se acercó al sillón. Las dos personas besándose eran Mon-El e Iris creados por sus mentes. 

"¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué te pareces a mí?" Preguntó la copia de Mon-El a Kai cuando se paró del sillón.

"Oh no, tú te pareces a Mon-El, no a mí" respondió con facilidad el brujo, Kara y Barry lo miraron con un rostro de obviedad. Mon-El y él eran doppelgängers, era incoherente decirle a este hombre que solo se parecía al daxamita y no a Kai.

"Soy Kara, ellos son Kai y Barry. Trabajamos en el bar de tu padre" explicó la rubia y señaló a los dos hombres en presentación. "Millie, vinimos a buscarte, tu padre está preocupado y quiere que vuelvas a tu hogar"

Millie se apoyó contra el costado de su novio. "Tommy Moran es mi hogar, además no volveré con mi familia. Nunca aceptarían nuestro amor, nuestras familias se odian"

Kara y Barry arrugaron la nariz mientras Kai se reía. La situación no podía ser peor para los dos héroes. 

"Tommy ya termina tu turno" una muchacha entró en la habitación y paró al ver tantas personas en la habitación. Kai sintió que se quedaba sin aliento, era Bonnie con un vestido azul con mangas tres cuartos parecido a los que usaban en los años 20.

"Marie ya te dije que tu e Ian podían tomar el otro cuarto" Tommy le respondió a su amiga y justo detrás de ella apareció un hombre y la abrazó por detrás causándole risitas.

"¿Damon?" Preguntó Kai al ver a 'Ian' abrazar a 'Marie'. "Asqueroso, esto ya no es divertido, necesitamos salir de aquí ya" le exigió el brujo a Kara. La rubia se cubrió la boca para no soltar la risa ante la exageración de él.

"Esto es como un musical" Barry dijo y Kara asintió. "Solo tenemos que hacer que ellos les digan a sus familias sobre sus sentimientos y saldremos de aquí"

Kai se alejó de los dos héroes y se acercó a Tommy y Millie. "Ustedes dos iran ahora mismo a decirles a sus familias que se aman y ellos tienen que aceptarlo porque el amor siempre triunfa y blah, blah, blah" empujó a los dos fuera del departamento.  
"Y ustedes dos van a permanecer a dos metros de distancia como mínimo" se acercó a separar a Marie e Ian. "Nerds, tenemos un musical que terminar para ir a casa" silbó el brujo hacia Kara y Barry como si llamara a dos perros. "Kara vendrás conmigo a ayudar al tarado de Tommy a contarle a su padre, Bart iras con Millie a contarle al suyo"

"¿Puedes aprenderte el nombre de un personaje inventado por mi mente con la imagen de mi esposa, pero no el mío?" Barry se cruzó de brazos indignado y Kai levantó los hombros.

_**_______________**_

  
"Así que, ¿No vamos a hablar del hecho que acabamos de ver a dos personas con el rostro de nuestros...?" Kai dejó las palabras en el aire.

¿Qué podía decir él? ¿Amigos, amantes, novios? No había una etiqueta para clasificar la relación de Kai con Bonnie y la de Kara con Mon-El.

"Dios no, nunca hablemos de eso. Ver a Mon-El besar a otra mujer fue difícil"

"Y yo vi a Bonnie besar a Damon. Ugh, juro que si vuelvo a ver eso, podría arrancarme los ojos con mis propias manos" se estremeció Kai.

"No, Tommy" el gritó de Cutter Moran los sacó de su charla, los dos se encontraban escondidos detrás de la ropa en los camerinos mientras Tommy le decía a su padre que estaba enamorado de Millie. "Su padre es de lo peor, me imagino como será ella. De tal palo, tal astilla" levantó una mano en el aire cortando los lamentos de Tommy. "No puedo creerlo, esto es lo peor que podría haberle pasado a esta familia"

Kara salió de su escondite. "Hey, ¿No cree que es suficiente de gritarle a su hijo?" El tono enojado de Kara era evidente, cuando los dos hombres la voltearon a ver, ella hizo una sonrisa nerviosa. "Digo, señor tiene que calmarse. Su hijo le está contando esto porque es importante para él. Tal vez antes no se lo dijo por miedo a su reacción y tiene razón, solo lo acusa y no lo deja explicarle sus razones o motivos" la rubia miró al frente sin enfocarse en nada, se encontraba en sus pensamientos reflexionando sus propias palabras. "Tal vez si usted le diría una oportunidad para explicarle, él podría mostrarle su punto de vista" Cutter levantó una ceja y arrugó la nariz, ¿Cómo su empleada se atrevía a hablarle?. "Eso es todo el que quería decirle, hable mejor con su hijo, yo iré a prepararme para el show de la noche" se despidió rápido Kara y se acercó al escondite donde estaba Kai.

"Dejame adivinar, ¿Tomaras tu propio consejo y le hablaras a Mon-El?"

La rubia asintió. "Eso haré y tú también" ella puso rostro interrogativo, pero continuó hablando. "Te diré algo, pero no le digas a Bonnie esto. Las dos nos estábamos preparando para ir al DEO para hablar contigo y con Mon-El" Kai se animó ante esas palabras. "Estábamos cansadas de sufrir solas, pero luego ese extraño hombre apareció y nos hizo esto"

El brujo jugó con sus manos. "¿Bonnie dijo algo más?"

Kara se mordió el labio con duda, pero al final respondió. "Ella está asustada, tiene miedo de que la lastimes otra vez. Sintió que estar contigo fue lo mejor, pero tu pasado no la deja apreciar el futuro que tendrían juntos"

Kai soltó una carcajada corta con ironía. "¿Te cuento algo realmente idiota?" Kai se sentó en el piso y palmeo el lugar a su lado, Kara también se sentó. "Yo soy el que está malditamente asustado de lastimarla, hasta tomó sangre de bolsas cuando ella no está, ¿Nunca te preguntase como puedo seguir sin sangre? Bueno, ese es mi secreto, cambié por ella. Es una tontería, lo sé"

Kara lo golpeó con el puño en el hombro. "No es una tontería, los pequeños detalles son los que más tenemos que apreciar" apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de él. "Dios, siempre actúas tan confiado y te burlas de todo que es difícil creer que tengas miedo a algo"

Kai hizo un puchero. "No soy una máquina, Blondie. Tengo sentimientos"

"Y tienes que hablar más sobre ellos, a veces las personas somos egoístas y pensamos en nuestros sentimientos sin darnos cuenta cómo debe sentirse el otro o si lo estamos lastimando"

"Bueno, es difícil abrirte sobre algo de lo que no tienes mucha idea" Kai miró a Kara a los ojos y soltó con un tono normal. "A los sociópatas nos cuesta entender sobre eso, súmale crecer en una familia donde te ven como un peón en un juego y no como una persona" Kara se alejó de Kai y tomó una de las manos de él entrelazando sus manos.

Ella intentó decir algo, tragó saliva y jugo con sus manos entrelazadas. Kai acababa de soltar una bomba sobre ella, no sabía cómo debía actuar o qué decirle. Decir que la rubia estaba anonadada era poco, ella no esperaba esa revelación de Kai.

"Sociópata" repitió la palabra con un gusto amargo en la boca y Kai hizo un ruido de afirmación. "Woah, esto es solo woah. No lo puedo creer, no esperaba eso" 

Kai sonrió de costado. "Oh vamos, ¿Me vas a decir que no pensaste que había algo mal en mí?" La empujó despacio. "Bonnie pudo verlo apenas me conoció" suspiró de manera soñadora.

Está bien, Kara había notado lo impulsivo y agresivo que podía ser Kai. Él pensaba en actuar sobre las amenazas que se presentaban, él no solo neutralizaba a las personas, eso quedó claro cuando pensó en matar a Mxyzptlk, aunque Mon-El también pensaba que lo mejor era matarlo.

"Creo que necesito un poco de espacio" Kara separó sus manos y se levantó del piso, Kai apoyó su cabeza en la pared y la miró caminar hacia la salida del bar. Tommy y su padre hace rato habían terminado su discusión y salieron del bar.

Unos sonidos de disparos alertaron a Kai, se levantó rápido de su lugar y corrió detrás de Kara.

"Blondie" gritó cuando salió al callejón detrás del bar. Ahí se encontraban en un enfrentamiento de armas las bandas mafiosas de Cutter Moran y del padre de Millie. "Demonios" Kai sintió un impacto en su estómago, un dolor como las llamas lamiendo su cuerpo lo cubrió instantáneamente. Él había sentido este tipo de dolor antes, después de todo él mismo se había disparado muchas veces por aburrimiento en el mundo prisión de 1994.

Kai se obligó a caminar a pesar del dolor, bajo la vista a su camiseta que se encontraba con una mancha de sangre que iba creciendo, él puso su mano en la herida haciendo presión y miró alrededor. A una distancia de 3 metros pudo ver a Kara tirada en el piso, era claro que ella también había recibido impactos de bala.

"Escúchame, Blondie. Estaremos bien, solo no te duermas" Kai intentó gritar pero salió más como un susurro con voz ronca, otro impacto en su pierna lo hizo caer de rodillas. El brujo sentía ganas de gritar por la frustración, era más fácil recibir disparos cuando sabias que tu vida no estaba en riesgo.

El brujo quedó tirado en el piso, sentía dificultades para respirar, el dolor de las balas fue recibida como una vieja amiga, él ya había sufrido y había hecho las paces con todas las formas de sufrimiento, pero su cuerpo no pensaba lo mismo. Él no sentía que pudiera aguantar más, conocía las señales que mandaba su cuerpo cuando estaba cerca de morir, pero está vez no habría nada que lo reviviera. Kai solo esperaba que Kara estuviera bien.

"Kai, soy yo. Soy Bonnie, estoy aquí" unas suaves manos lo tomaron de las mejillas, Kai trató de enfocar su mirada.

Él sintió como sangre salía de su boca y bajaba por su barbilla. "¿Estoy en el cielo?" Trató de levantar una mano para tocarla pero fue demasiado esfuerzo para su cuerpo y dejó que vuelva a caer a su costado.

"Quédate conmigo, vinimos a sacarlos de aquí" Bonnie miró hacia Mon-El que se encontraba con Kara, luego volvió a ver a Kai y apoyó su frente sobre la de él. "Por favor no mueras, por favor no me dejes" le pidió en un susurró y las ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas. "Estaba siendo estúpida, estaba actuando mal contigo porque tenía miedo de salir lastimada. Y ahora estoy tan malditamente aterrorizada de perderte, por favor no me hagas esto"   
Kai cerró los ojos y ella sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. "Kai, por favor no me dejes. Kai, despierta" le golpeó despacio la cara, pero él no respondía. Las lágrimas ya caían libremente por la cara de ella, Bonnie acercó sus manos a los labios de él y limpió la sangre, después pegó sus labios en un roce lento. No era un beso romántico, era un beso para recordarse de la existencia de él, todavía estaba ahí, ella lo sabía. Apenas sus labios se tocaron, una luz los cubrió y los fueron transportados a la realidad de Star Labs.

Bonnie se separó de forma lenta pero se quedó a centímetros de Kai con los ojos cerrados, lentamente abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando al brujo géminis que tenía cara de sorpresa. Rápidamente él puso ambas manos en las mejillas de ella y la atrajo para otro beso, fue un choque un poco brusco al principio pero luego se calmó y pasó a ser un beso lento.

"Okey, creo que tu preocupación por Kai estaba de más" murmuró Mon-El en voz baja a Kara. Apenas Mon-El, Bonnie e Iris entraron a la mente de los dos héroes y Kai, cada uno había ido a rescatar a uno de los desmayados. 

El daxamita había sentido su mundo caer en pedazos al ver a Kara tan indefensa y al borde de la muerte, le había rogado para que lo perdone por mentirle y ella lo había hecho con sus últimas fuerzas. Mon-El la había besado y luego aparecieron en Star Labs junto con Barry e Iris, pero Kai y Bonnie no despertaban. Kara se había preocupado, pero unos momentos después los dos habían despertado.

"Okey, creo que deberíamos dejarlos solos" Barry miró a Kai y Bonnie que continuaban besándose, él había bajado una mano a la cintura de ella y la atrajo más cerca. "Oh Dios mío, ¿Eso es una lengua?" Preguntó y todos en la habitación hicieron un ruido de afirmación incomodo. "Les dejaremos un poco de espacio, chicos" Barry tapó los ojos de Iris y la guió fuera del laboratorio, todos siguieron su ejemplo y se fueron de ahí dejando a los brujos solos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero decirle que leo sus comentarios aunque no responda, son los mejores 💖


	14. Chapter 14

Kara sintió el olor del desayuno y una sonrisa adornó su cara, se estiró en la cama y sintió una presencia al lado suyo. Ella abrazó a Mon-El y acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de él.

"Levántate y brilla, Blondie" 

"Kai, ¿Qué demonios?" Kara se levantó de la cama y observó a Kai que estaba acostado en su cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

El hereje sonrió y luego salió con velocidad vampírica del lugar.  
Kara había pensado que era Mon-El, cuando en realidad era Kai que quería molestarla. 

Kara y Kai estaban atravesando un momento incómodo. Kara se sentía, ante la revelación de su sociopatía, como cuando Alex le reveló su sexualidad. La rubia sintió sorpresa y ahora no sabía cómo actuar alrededor de él.

"Estaba intentado ser romántico y lo arruinas" el gritó provino de la cocina y Kara salió de la habitación para investigar qué estaban haciendo.

Sentada en la encimera se encontraba Bonnie con unos shorts y camiseta de pillamas blancos. Kai estaba apoyado contra la pared riéndose y Mon-El estaba cocinado algo, los dos hombres vestían leggins y camisetas, uno en color gris y otro en color azul oscuro.

Bonnie lanzó un pedazo de comida a Kai y éste lo atrapó con la boca. 

"¿Esas son bolitas de papa?" La emoción de Kara era obvia ante el elaborado desayuno dispuesto en toda la encimera de la cocina.

"No, no, no. Se suponía que te llevaría el desayuno a la cama y sería romántico, pero Kai lo arruinó todo" Mon-El se rascó la cabeza con vergüenza. Kara lo empujó y se sentó frente a la comida restandole importancia.

"Eso no importa" Kara agarro un tocino con la mano y se lo llevó a la boca dejando salir un gemido de placer ante el choque de la comida en sus papilas gustativas. "Estoy impresionada, hiciste tocino, galletitas, ¿Y eso es un huevo hervido? No sabía que podías cocinar" 

Kai abrazó a Kara por lo hombros. "Eso no es nada, Blondie. Deberías ver lo que yo puedo hacer, más de 18 años de práctica y me atrevo a decir que soy mejor que Gordon Ramsay" la rubia se incomodó y alejó el brazo de Kai de ella, él levantó las cejas pero no dijo nada.

"¿Alguna noticia de tus padres?" Le preguntó al daxamita, Mon-El la vio con confusión y la bruja volteó a ver a Kai con duda ante la clara incomodidad de la kryptoniana con el hereje. 

"No, solo están ahí arriba dando vueltas en órbita"

"Bueno, no creo que se vayan pronto, después de todo eres su hijo y pensaron que te habían perdido, ¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado desde que los viste?" Bonnie tomó un poco de café de su taza.

"No hice las cuentas, pero creo que serían más de 35 años que no los veo" Bonnie escupió su café ante las palabras de él.

"¿Y cómo es posible que te veas de 25 años?" Kai le pasó unas servilletas y Bonnie las tomó agradecida con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

"Estuve atrapado en un lugar por mucho tiempo"

"Lo sabia, no podías ser tan idiota para ser mi doble, ¿Qué hiciste, heriste a alguien y te encerraron?" Kai habló con emoción y empezó a balancearse en las puntas de los pies.

Mon-El sacudió la cabeza. "¿Qué? No, nunca haría eso. Cuando logré salir de Daxam, antes de que fuera destruida completamente, me quedé atrapado en la zona fantasma. Hace pocos meses mi cápsula logró salir de ahí y cayó acá, en National City, después llegaron ustedes"

"¿Cómo lograste escapar? ¿Dónde estaba Indara?" Preguntó con interés Bonnie, ella tenía esa duda. Sabia que algo le había pasado a la mujer, solo quería una confirmación por parte de Mon-El.

El daxamita agarró la jarra con jarabe para ponerle a los panqueques y a su vez intento evitar la mirada de Bonnie.

"Noticias de último momento" la televisión empezó a transmitir una noticia de un ataque alien, Kara tragó una galletita y luego fue a su habitación, para cambiarse al traje de Supergirl, con su súper velocidad dejando a los dos hombres y Bonnie solos.

"Puedo ayudarte" las palabras de Mon-El fueron susurradas al aire ya que la rubia se había ido.

"En realidad tú puedes responder la pregunta que te hizo Bonster" Kai agarró a Mon-El de los hombros y apretó con fuerza. 

"Antes tú podrías decirnos tu problema con Kara" Kai se alejó del alien y negó con la cabeza.

"Ah-ah, eso es entre Blondie y yo"

"Y hablar sobre Indara es mi asunto, eso no incumbe a ninguno de ustedes. No tienen derecho a saber eso, no son nadie para exigir eso" empujó a Kai, era obvio que Mon-El se encontraba a la defensiva.

"Todo lo que tenías que hacer es decirnos que no querías hablar sobre eso, nadie te estaba obligando o exigiendo algo. No es necesario actuar como un idiota" Bonnie se paró de su asiento y se fue a la habitación para bañarse y cambiarse.

Las dos parejas habían solucionado sus problemas, pero siempre surgen nuevos.

  
_**________________**_

  
"Kara" Bonnie corrió a abrazar a la rubia que se encontraba cambiada a una pollera y una suéter color celeste pastel, y ya no estaba como Supergirl.

Después de que la kryptoniana había vencido al alien, los había llamado al DEO para que les comentaran algo. Bonnie se había preocupado mientras que los hombres habían actuado calmados, Kara era Supergirl, nada podría vencerla.

"Estoy bien" se alejó del abrazo y le sonrió. "Les pedí que vinieran al DEO porque encontramos esto" puso un dispositivo circular que podía caber en una mano frente a todos en una mesa, inmediatamente un holograma de Supergirl se proyectó y empezó a recitar un mensaje:

"Nombre: Supergirl, la última hija de Krypton.  
Ubicación: National City, Estados Unidos, planeta Tierra.  
Trescientas coronas de cuarzo luego de probar su muerte"

Winn se acercó y apagó el proyector. La sala se encontraba llena de tensión, alguien ofrecía una recompensa por la cabeza de Kara.

"¿Cuánto vale trescientas coronas de cuarzo?" Kai levantó la mano y miro alrededor de la sala.

"Mucho, suficiente para comprar un planeta y habló de un buen planeta" Mon-El se apoyó contra la mesa y miro el dispositivo.

El hereje miró a Kara con una mirada evaluadora y silbó en voz baja. Bonnie le dio un pequeño aneurisma y él se llevó las manos a la cabeza, ella claramente sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de él.

"Solo estoy jugando" se arrodilló en el piso.

"Todos los cazarrecompensas vendrán a buscarte" J'onn se cruzó de brazos. "Hasta nuevo aviso, tendrás que esconderte"

Kara hizo una cara de sorpresa. "¿Esconderme? ¿Me estás pidiendo que me esconda? Puedo encargarme de los que vengan detrás de mí"

"Sabemos que puedes" Alex se acercó a su hermana y le dio una mirada autoritaria. "Pero no podemos permitirnos que te enfrentes a ellos y poner en peligro a las personas"

"Pero soy la chica de acero. No me doblo, no me rindo, no me quiebro y nada puede detenerme" enumeró.

"Lo siento, Kara, pero si ellos diciendo que no puedes salir, yo te detendré" Bonnie se paró frente a la rubia. "Sé que puedes contra todo, pero no está vez. Se razonable, dales un día para manejar esto con un perfil bajo" Alex y J'onn asintieron ante sus palabras.

Kara suspiró derrotada. "Okay, les daré 24 horas" salió caminando del DEO.

Bonnie iba a seguirla pero Mon-El la paró. "¿Puedo pedirte un favor? Te prometo no actuar como un idiota otra vez" 

"Creo que eso es imposible" Kai respondió por ella.

"Por favor, te necesito" tomó una mano de Bonnie, ella suspiró e hizo un ruido de afirmativo.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

_**_________________**_

  
"Maldición, si que te queda bien ese vestido" Kai miró de arriba a abajo a Bonnie, ella se encontraba vestida con un vestido ajustado color rojo de verano e iban con una botitas de cuero con tacón bajo.

Mon-El, Kai y Bonnie se encontraban en el bar alienígena, el daxamita le había pedido a la bruja Bennett que finja ser Indara unos minutos para engañar a sus padres y aunque ella pensaba que era una pésima idea, lo apoyaría de todas formas.

"Están aquí" Mon-El habló nervioso y agarró los dos tragos que había preparado para sus padres. "Recuerden el plan, les decimos que estamos felices viviendo en la Tierra y tú, Kai, no puedes salir" el hereje solo rojo los ojos y se ocultó bajo un hechizo de invisibilidad. "¿Lista?" Le preguntó a la morena a su lado y cuando asintió, los dos se acercaron a la mesa donde se encontraban los reyes. "Madre, padre" todos tomaron asiento.

"No lo puedo creer, hijo, Indara" Rhea, que se encontraba sentada frente a Mon-El, estiró la mano y tocó la cara de él, luego intentó estirarse para tocar a Bonnie pero ella se alejó discretamente. "¿Ya lo pensaste, Mon-El? Ahora que está Indara, todos podemos volver a casa y reconstruir Daxam"

Bonnie tosio y golpeó a Mon-El bajo la mesa. "Lo siento, Rhea" ella tuvo que fingir un tono de voz más agudo y dulce, Mon-El le había explicado algunas mini diferencias que había entre ella e Indara. "Pero Mon-El y yo somos felices en este planeta Tierra" ella se sentía como una idiota al hablar así, por eso intentó disimular apretando una mejilla de él 'con cariño'.

"Pero los encontramos después de tanto tiempo pensando que habían muerto. Pasamos años rogando a los dioses un indicio de su supervivencia, pensamos que los habíamos perdidos y que éramos los últimos. Ahora que los encontramos, podemos volver a Daxam y reconstruir nuestro... su reinado" 

Mon-El hizo una mueca con los labios. "Pero eso no es lo que quiero-" Bonnie esta vez le piso un pie bajo la mesa y él se aclaró la garganta. "Eso no es lo que queremos, padres. Somos felices aquí"

Rhea levantó una ceja con duda y analizó a Bonnie de manera crítica, como si esperara otra reacción.

"¿Son felices aquí? Que raro, a ti nunca te agradaron los kryptonianos, Indara. Y yo creí que la kryptoniana era tu pareja, Mon-El, digo, los vi muy juntos" la reina volteó a ver a su hijo y él negó rápido con la cabeza.  
Bonnie entrecerro los ojos con disgusto, ella podía ver lo que Rhea hacía, busca un punto débil para sacarles información al mismo tiempo que ellos iniciaban una pelea.

"¿Qué? Nooo, pff, solo somos amigos" Bonnie quería golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa ante el tono agudo del daxamita, era muy obvio que estaba mintiendo. Una risa familiar se escuchó detrás de ellos y las ganas de golpearse aumentaron, genial, hasta Kai se iba a burlar de esto.

"Mon-Mon y yo somos muy amigos de Supergirl, ¿No es así, bebé?" Bonnie acarició el brazo de Mon-El a su lado y lo quitó rápidamente cuando sintió que su mano empezaba a subir de temperatura, como si se estuviera quemando, intento disimularlo tomando uno de los tragos que Mon-El había preparado para sus padres, pero que ninguno tocó.

"Maldición, Kai, tienes que controlarte" pensó Bonnie.

"Bueno, no tendría que controlarme sino..." la bruja Bennett escupió su bebida en toda mesa al escuchar la voz de Kai en su cabeza.

"¿Estás bien, querida?" Preguntó Rhea y Bonnie asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí, solo necesito ir al tocador. Mon-El puede terminar de hablar con ustedes" se levantó rápido del asiento y aunque no podía verlo, podia sentir la presencia de Kai siguiendola de cerca. Se apresuró a caminar hasta el baño de damas, donde metió la cabeza y al asegurarse que no había nadie, ingresó y dejó la puerta abierta para que Kai pasé.

"Revelare" el hereje apareció frente a ella y cerró la puerta, dejandolos a los dos solos dentro del pequeño baño de damas. Bonnie apoyó su trasero en el lavamanos y se cruzó de brazos mientras levantaba una ceja.

"¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que podemos escuchar nuestros pensamientos?" El hereje se paró frente a ella y sonrió.

"¿No te lo había dicho? Ups" se cubrió la boca con burla. "¿Qué creíste que pasaría después de fusionar nuestras magias, Bon? Te dije que esta era una ceremonia de matrimonio en mi aquelarre, el vínculo todavía no era lo suficientemente fuerte, pero ahora sí. Poco a poco está creciendo, tanto que ahora podemos escuchar nuestros pensamientos"

Bonnie se mordió el labio, ella tenía una sensación extraña al tener a Kai en su cabeza.

"¿Así que puedes escuchar todo lo que pienso?"

"Oh no, así no funciona el vínculo" Kai sorprendió a Bonnie al tomar sus muslos y sentarla sobre el lavamanos, luego él se posicionó entre sus piernas. "Es fácil, solo puedo escuchar los pensamientos que proyectas hacia mí y tú solo puedes escuchar lo que yo proyecte hacia ti, tenemos que practicarlo un poco, pero creo que lo tenemos cubierto"

"Ajam" ella hizo un ruido de asentimiento. "Kai, ¿Cuándo buscaremos el ascendente? Dijiste que la magia nos permite engañarlo una vez, ¿Cuándo lo haremos, cuándo volveremos a casa?" Kai se alejó unos centímetros y la miro con sorpresa.

"¿Casa? ¿Por qué querrías volver a Mystic Falls? Bonnie, podríamos quedarnos aquí o podrías empezar una nueva vida" el tomó la cara de ella entre sus manos. "Podríamos empezar de nuevo, esto entre tú y yo podría empezar de nuevo"

Ella sacó las manos de él de su rostro. "¿Qué? No, el plan fue encontrar una forma de volver a casa, lo prometimos"

"Bonnie, Mystic Falls... Maldición, ¿Qué digo? Todo esa maldita Tierra es mi hogar tanto como lo es esta" él se alejó y se apoyó en la pared que se encontraba atrás suyo, eso solo puso una distancia de un metro entre los dos. "No tengo a nadie allí, nadie me espera, nadie se preocupa por ahí, nunca fui parte de nada, ¿Pero aquí? Aquí podríamos empezar algo juntos, piénsalo, los dos juntos seríamos imparables, un solo mundo no es nuestro límite, Bonnie"

"No, tú no lo entiendes, Kai. Mis amigos están allí, podrían necesitarme, ellos deben estar preocupados porque desaparecí" Bonnie se bajó del lavamanos y se paró frente a Kai, ella no estaba asustada o molesta por las palabras de él, podía entender las razones que tenía Kai para no volver.

¿Qué lo esperaba en su mundo más que un historial de abandono y errores? Kai estaría mejor aquí, había demostrado que era capaz de cambiar. Él ya no iba por el mundo solo causando caos por diversión, aunque siempre ese aura de peligro lo seguiría. Kai era como una bomba, tan delicado que el mínimo desliz podía hacerlo estallar.

Ella entrelazo sus manos con las de él. "Podemos volver y tener un nuevo comienzo allí, sé que puede ser aterrador para ti" ella podía leerlo fácilmente y no era solo por su conexión. "Pero estoy aquí para ti, también seguiré estando para ti cuando volvamos a Mystic Falls"

Kai la miró a los ojos y analizó la situación, las pupilas de ella se dilataron, pero el ritmo de su corazón no se alteró en ningún momento, muestra de que ella decía la verdad. "Al diablo con todo" él separó sus mano y tomó la cara de ella para juntar sus bocas en un beso duro.

Bonnie hizo un mini ruido de protesta, ella no se esperaba esa reacción. La manos de él bajaron por el cuerpo de Bonnie hasta llegar a sus muslos, la levantó e hizo que ella le rodee las caderas con sus piernas. Bonnie cerró los ojos y se relajó contra él, le devolvió el beso con fervor.

Con su velocidad, Kai los volteó y presionó a Bonnie contra la pared. La respiración de los dos se encontraba de forma errática, pero ninguno se detuvo.  
Kai apretó los muslos de Bonnie y luego roto sus caderas, la bruja pudo sentir como un bulto se iba formando en los pantanos del hereje y decidió que lo mejor era detenerlo. Ella pasó sus manos por el cabello de Kai y le dio un leve tirón para alejar sus bocas unos centímetros.

"Espera, espera" le pidió y lamió sus labios. "Estamos en el baño de un bar" susurró y arrugó la nariz Bonnie. Desde que volvieron de Tierra 1, hogar de Flash, otro superhéroe; ellos no habían vuelto a tener una charla sería o de corazón a corazón, sí, ahora ellos se besan o ponían más atención en el otro, pero nunca cimentaron qué tipo de relación tenían. 

El hereje suspiró y apoyó su cabeza contra la clavícula de ella. "Tienes razón, lo siento" se disculpó y luego desenredo las piernas de Bonnie de sus caderas, pero continuó sosteniendo su peso por sus muslos. "Hey, Bonster" levantó la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa nerviosa, Bonnie pasó sus manos por la nuca de él. "Lo siento por lo de antes también, ¿Quieres volver a Mystic Falls? ¿Quieres quedarte aquí o buscar más Tierras? A mí me da igual mientras tú estés a mi lado. Te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo sin dudarlo" luego le besó la frente con afecto, los ojos de Bonnie se llenaron de lágrimas que se negaba a derramar.

"Kai, yo..."

"Chicos, ¿Están ahí?" Un golpe en la puerta los hizo voltear la cabeza y luego se escuchó la voz de Mon-El. "Vamos chicos, mis padres ya se fueron"

Kai bajó a Bonnie al piso finalmente y le señaló la puerta con la cabeza. "Ve con él, yo me quedaré un rato aquí"

Ella lo miró con confusión, ¿Por qué el querría quedarse en el baño de damas?

El hereje sonrió de costado y bajo las manos a su cinturón, empezando a desprenderlo. "Puedes quedarte para el show, si quieres. Solo necesito relajarme un poco, antes estuvimos un poco juguetones y alguien se emocionó" La bruja Bennett sintió como un sonrojo se apoderaba de su cara y se volteó para salir del baño de manera rápida, la risa de Kai acompañaba su salida apresurada.

  
_**_______________**_

"¿Dónde están Mon-El y los dos extraños?" Jimmy agarró la botella de cerveza y le dio un trago.

Winn, James y Kara se encontraban en el departamento de la rubia, hoy era noche de juego y Kara necesitaba un momento de normalidad. La rubia solo se sentó en la mesa frente a sus amigos.

"No sé, dijeron que tenían que hacer algo y la verdad prefiero no saberlo. Puedo alegar en la corte que no sabía lo que estaban haciendo si los detienen" bromeó.

"Ah-ah, Kai nunca dejaría que llegaran a arrestarlos" defendió Winn y Kara solo levantó las cejas mientras miraba a James que resistía el ataque de risa. Claro, casi se olvidaban del pequeño crush que parecía tener el genio de las computadoras con el hereje.

Hablando del diablo, la puerta del departamento fue abierta e ingresaron los dos brujos y el alien.

"¿Es una broma? No, no puedes tener un celular, además ¿Qué es Twitter?" Mon-El resopló y miró a Bonnie con duda. Kai solo había estado molestando desde que salieron del bar, no hablaron sobre lo sucedido en el baño y eso estaba bien, la bruja no quería que Mon-El sepa sus cosas privadas.

"Oh vamos, seria genial. 'Cobrakai1972' es una gran user como para desperdiciarlo, mis seguidores deben estar extrañandome" Kai pasó por la puerta y fue directo a la heladera para agarrar una bebida.

"Hola gente, estoy muy feliz de que todos estén aquí" James se encontraba parado frente a Kara, los dos se habían levantado de sus asientos cuando los brujos y Mon-El ingresaron. "No lo digo porque tiene poderes y súper fuerza que pueden detener a Kara de salir ahora mismo"

Kara se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió una mirada al daxamita. "¿Dónde estabas?"

Él suspiró y colocó sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus jeans. "Estaba interrogando a unos sospechosos"

"¿Qué? No, estábamos con tus padres" Bonnie frunció el ceño, Mon-El volteo a verla con una mirada cansada y un pequeño 'oh' abandonó la boca de la bruja.

Así que de eso habló Mon-El con sus padres mientras ella estaba en el baño con Kai.

Kai se acercó a ellos con una botella de cerveza. "¿Problemas con mami y papi? Dios, tendrían que haberse conocido con los míos, seguro serían mejores amigos" la falsa emoción en su tono de voz era muy obvio. 

"Bueno sí, cuando intentan matar a tu chica y obligarte a ir con ellos para gobernar un planeta, podríamos decir que tenemos problemas" Mon-El le sacó la botella de cerveza de la mano al hereje y le dio un largo trago.

"Hey, eso era mío" se quejó. Mon-El estaba por devolverle la bebida cuando sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba y la bebida se caía, rompiéndose en pedazos contra el duro piso.

El daxamita se disculpó y Kara se acercó a él con preocupación. "Mon-El, ¿Estás bien?" Él se había agachado en el piso para recoger los pedazos de vidrio roto. Winn y James se rieron pensando que seguro era alguna broma del daxamita.

En un segundo, el cuerpo de Mon-El se posición de manera vertical y recta, sus movimientos eran robóticos. Sus ojos se pusieron de un color azul eléctrico, era obvio que algo malo estaba pasando.  
Tomando impulso, él empezó a correr y se tiró a él junto a Kara por la ventana.  
Cuando los dos chocaron contra el concreto, él empezó a tirar puñetazos y patadas hacia la rubia.

"Algo no está bien" Bonnie miró con preocupación la escena, Kai a su lado inclinó la cabeza con concentración y luego despareció con velocidad. "¿Kai?" Ella gritó al aire, maldiciendo, salió corriendo por la puerta y bajo las escaleras con prisa, James y Winn la seguían de cerca. Bonnie salió del edificio y miró a los costados, a su izquierda pudo ver la figura de dos cuerpos contra la pared, una sostenían al otro por el cuello.

"Nch-nch" chasqueo la lengua con desaprobación Kai. "Es de mala educación no presentarse antes de querer causar un desastre, sé lo que te digo, por lo menos a mí me gusta el reconocimiento" se burló.

"Kai, ¿Qué está pasando?" Bonnie miro a Kai que tenía a un hombre calvo y de ojos azul eléctricos, igual que los de Mon-El hace unos momentos.

"Es un cazarrecompensas" respondió Winn por Kai. "Modifique el escáner de Supergirl para que detecte otros dispositivos cerca y nuestro amigo aquí tiene uno de ellos" Kai apretó su agarre sobre el cuello del alien dejándolo sin aire.

"Kai, sueltalo" llegó la voz de de Kara delante de todos, el hombre había parado su control sobre Mon-El en el momento que Kai lo había agarrado. "Es suficiente, vas a lastimarlo, tenemos que llevarlo al DEO. Necesitamos información" elevó su voz, pero Kai no hizo ningún movimiento para soltar al alien. Ella se acercó a Kai y agarró su muñeca con fuerza. "Dije que lo sueltes" su tono era de acero, no aceptaría alguna réplica.

Kai levantó una ceja ante la mano de ella en su muñeca, pero lentamente relajó su agarre en el cuello del hombre y fue soltandolo. Todos suspiraron con alivio, entre Kara y Kai se había formado un aire de tensión muy fuerte y todos temían lo que podía pasar.

"Gracias..." Kara no pudo terminar de agradecer porque en un segundo Kai se voltio y le pegó un puñetazo en la cara al cazarrecompensas, lo que hizo que se desmaye y caiga al suelo. "¿Qué demonios? ¿Eso era necesario?"

El hereje sonrió. "Solo lo calmaba para que puedan llevarlo al DEO" silbando comenzó el camino a la puerta del edificio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decide dividir este capítulo en 2 porque soy mus distraída. No quería dejarlos sin un capítulo y últimamente no estoy escribiendo mucho, entonces decidí publicar esto para que tenga algo para leer 💖
> 
> Pd: no estoy escribiendo tanto este fic porque estoy escribiendo otros 3 fics Bonkai 😂, también empecé a ver Smallville y me atrapó completamente


	15. "Sol distante", parte 2

_**Season 2, episodio 17: "Sol distante", parte 2** _

  
Kara, Alex, Bonnie, Mon-El, Kai y Winn se encontraban en las celdas del DEO, parados frente al cazarrecompensas detenido. El alien solo se encontraba recostados contra el asiento de manera relajada, había un vidrio dividiendo su celda del personal del DEO.

"Yo puedo hacerlo hablar" Kai miró a Kara, dio unos pasos adelante pero una mano se colocó en su pecho y lo empujó para atrás.

"No, no usamos la violencia" Kara respondió sin voltear a verlo, solo se encontraba concentrada en el cazarrecompensas. "¿Quién puso un precio por mí?" Se cruzó de brazos la rubia.

El alien solo le dio una mirada altanera y sonrió de constado sin responder esa pregunta, era obvio que sabía el nombre de la persona que lo contrató.

"Soy el telepata más poderoso de todo el sistema Torian" se jactó el cazarrecompensas, se paró de su asiento y se posicionó frente al vidrio. "Podría fácilmente meterme en la mente de cualquiera de ustedes y salir de aquí"

"Podrías" Aceptó Kai y la sonrisa del hombre cayó. "Pero los dos sabemos que no lo harás. Antes te salvó Supergirl, nadie te podría salvar una segunda vez" para remarcar un punto, mostró el cambio de su rostro normal al vampírico. Raramente Kai lo mostraba ya que, como brujo criado, todavía había momentos que estaba en su naturaleza rechazar su otra mitad.

Bonnie se paró frente al hombre y habló. "Bromea, él no te hará nada, solo queremos respuestas" 

El alien miró a Bonnie fijamente y sus ojos adquirieron ese resplandor azul eléctrico devuelta. Kai al ver la situación intentó intervenir, pero un dolor inigualable empezó a invadir su cabeza. Él sentía como si alguien estuviera metiendo un cuchillo en su cabeza y escarbando por todo su cerebro, un grito repentino abandonó su boca y todos lo vieron asustados, menos Bonnie que seguía como en trance viendo al cazarrecompensas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Kara. "Detente, detente ahora mismo" gritó cuando Kai se arrodilló en el piso de dolor y un chorro de sangre empezó a descender de su nariz. "Busquen a alguien que pueda abrir la celda" le pidió a Winn y Mon-El, los dos salieron corriendo rápidamente por ayuda.

Kai reunió fuerzas y se puso de pie de manera temblorosa, se mordía el labio para evitar que los gritos sigan saliendo. Con un simple hechizo mandó al hombre a volar contra la pared, causando que se golpee la cabeza y se desmaye. En un segundo, Bonnie quedó librada del trance y antes de que se caiga, Kai la agarró de manera ra protectora contra su pecho.

"¿Kai, estás bien?" Kara se acercó al hereje preocupada y él solo asintió con la cabeza sin despegar su mirada de Bonnie, él pasó una de sus manos por la mejilla de ella en una caricia lenta y agudizó su oído para escuchar los latidos de su corazón. 

"Ya estamos aquí" Winn gritó, Mon-El y J'oon iban corriendo detrás de él. El marciano verde ingresó el código de la celda en el panel al costado y el vidrio se abrió, él ingresó y verificó al recluso. Los demás se centraron en Bonnie y Kai.

"Hey Bon, despierta" Kai dio unos leves golpecitos en la mejilla de ella. 

"Eso no va a funcionar" J'oon se paró sobre el cuerpo inconsciente del alien después de inspeccionarlo. Kai lo vio con duda en el rostro. "Él es un telepata, se metió en la mente de ella. Bonnie no solo se desmayó porque sí, él lo causó" explicó y los ojos de Kai se estrecharon con disgusto. 

"Arreglalo" exigió Kai. "Tú eres un telepata también, puedes arreglarlo" su tono de voz no admitía discusión.

"No puedo tampoco, cuando llegaron aquí intenté leer la mente de ustedes pero es como si algo los bloqueara. Lo siento, no puedo ayudar" 

"Pero tú sí puedes, Kai" le recordó Kara, como si hubiera tenido una idea. "Tu eres un brujo, debe haber algún hechizo para entrar en la mente de ella, además tienen un vínculo"

"No creo que a ella le agrade mucho la idea de ti en su mente" se burló el alien que de a poco iba recobrando la consciencia. Se paró lentamente y todos en la habitación se pusieron alerta. "Adelante, no te detengas por ti, entra a su mente y búscala, pero déjame advertirte que no te gustara lo que pasa ahí ahora mismo"

"¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué le hiciste?" Preguntó Mon-El.

El cazarrecompensas se agachó frente a Mon-El y con un tono de reverencia dijo. "Su alteza, la humana se encuentra en transición"

"¿Transición? ¿Transición para qué o por qué?" 

"Su majestad, Rhea, pidió la cabeza de Supergirl y poner en transición a la humana para prepararla"

Kai apretó la mandíbula y entre dientes murmuró. "La perra está loca, ¿Para qué quiere a Bonnie?" Sin embargo el alien no respondió, Kai con un simple hechizo le rompió la muñeca. "¿Estás listo para responderme o tengo que demostrarte quién manda aquí?" Su voz fue solo un susurro, pero la amenaza funcionó bien.

"¿Bonnie?" Murmuró el cazarrecompensas mientras sostenía su muñeca contra su pecho. "La humana fue identificada como Indara según su majestad, debe ser preparada para volver a Daxam y convencer al príncipe de reinar juntos"

Kai soltó una risa sin aliento ante eso. "Tu madre está demente" le dijo a Mon-El, rápidamente se puso serio y se paró del piso, llevando a Bonnie con él. Kai acomodó a la morena en sus brazos en forma nupcial. "Si cree que esto se va a quedar así, está muy equivocada. No sabe con quién se está metiendo" dicho eso, empezó a caminar fuera de las celdas hacia la bahía médica.

  
_**________________**_

  
"¿Qué piensas?" Kara abrazó a Mon-El y miró dentro de la bahía médica a Kai sentado al lado de la camilla donde se encontraba Bonnie.

Él suspiró y le devolvió el abrazo. "Todo esto es mi culpa, mis padres creen que Bonnie es Indara, también quieren que gobierne junto a ella y no nos olvidemos de la recompensa por tu cabeza" Kara se separó de él y tomó la cara del daxamita en sus manos.

"No, absolutamente no. Mon-El nada de esto es tu culpa, ellos tomaron sus propias decisiones sin aceptar las tuyas" la rubia se separó de él y sonrió, ella tenía una idea. "Bueno, tal vez no fue lo más inteligente hacer pasar a Bonnie por Indara, pero tenemos un truco bajo la manga todavía" ella giró la cabeza hacia Kai, el daxamita comprendió su idea y negó con la cabeza.

"De ninguna manera, Kai intentará lastimar a mis padres por lo que le hicieron a Bonnie"

"Piénsalo de esta manera, Kai es muy inteligente y puede engañar a las personas, solo necesitamos que él persuada a tus padres de irse"

"¿Y confías en él? ¿Cómo sabes que no los lastimara?"

Kara evaluó la respuesta unos segundos y después respondió con seguridad. "Él puede ser difícil y puede tomar decisiones que no nos agradan, pero sé que al final hará lo correcto, confío en él con mi vida" Mon-El sonrió ante las palabras de la rubia.

"¿Eso significa que no estás más molesta con él?"

"No estaba molesta, me encontraba confundida y cuando no sé cómo reaccionar a alguna situación nueva, yo me cierro. Tendría que haber hablado con él, sé eso ahora, tal vez lo haga cuando se calme un poco todo este problema con tus padres" el daxamita se mordió el labio y luego puso una expresión inocente.

"¿Y todo es asunto que te confundió trata sobre...?" Dejó las palabras colgando en el aire para que Kara responda, pero ella solo bufo.

"Buen intento, pero eso el algo entre Kai y yo" la rubia le golpeó la espalda para luego ingresar a la bahía media y hablar con Kai.

  
_**________________**_

  
"Una vez más, ¿Qué es este lugar?" Kai inspeccionó la gran estructura que parecia hecha de hielo, no lo demostraría pero estaba muy impresionado.

"La fortaleza de la soledad" Kara abrió los brazos y giró apuntando a su al rededor. "Es un pedazo de Krypton aquí en la Tierra, Kal-El lo descubrió, sus padres lo habían dejado para él, y me lo presta a veces"

Kai hizo un ruido como que la había escuchado y continuó caminando por el lugar. "¿Vas a decirme por qué me pediste acompañarte aquí después de despreciarme estos días o fingiremos que todo sigue igual?" El hereje se sentó frente a la consola y empezó a tocar todos los botones que veía. Kara suspiró y se acercó para evitar que siga jugando con las cosas.

"Punto número uno yo no te estaba despreciando, solo necesitaba tiempo. Punto número dos, no juegues con eso, puede ser peligro; y punto número tres, necesito un favor tuyo" 

"¿Qué necesitas que yo...?" El brujo paró de hablar al ver un halo de luz materializarse en medio del lugar, Kara no se había inmutado por lo que él fingió calma.  
A metros de ellos apareció la reina Rhea. "Oh, entiendo" murmuró con comprensión él, su tono de voz era suave y tranquilo, Kara sonrió, nada malo podía pasar.

Tan rápido como ese pensamiento vino a su cabeza, se fue. En un segundo Kai estaba sentado y al otro empujó a Rhea y se subió sobre ella en el suelo, sujetándola por lo hombros.

"Su majestad, diría gusto en conocerla pero ha sido una molestia" Rhea lo miró extrañada. "Tranquila, sé que debes pensar que soy Mon-El pero te daré una pista: ¿Él haría esto?" Clavó sus colmillos en el cuello de ella y desgarró la piel con placer, la piel de un daxamita no era tan invencible como la de los kryptonianos, tampoco era rival para un hereje.

Kara se acercó, agarró a Kai de los hombros y lo sacó de arriba de la mamá de Mon-El. "Esto no era lo que íbamos a hacer, era una reunión pacífica con ella, no lastimarla" Kai se limpió la sangre con asco.

"Iugh, de todas formas su sangre es asquerosa" la reina lo veía sin creerlo. "Escúchame, Blondie, no quiero lastimarte pero ella tiene que pagar por lo que le paso a Bonnie" 

"Bonnie está bien, ella está con los mejores doctores en el DEO, vamos a ayudarla, eso no es justificación para atacar a otros" ella se paró frente a él, los dos ignorando la existencia de Rhea, gran error.

"¿A caso no lo entiendes?" Gritó alterado Kai y Kara retrocedió unos pasos. "Lo descubriste, soy un sociópata, no tengo sentimientos, no tengo remordimientos. Tomó lo que quiero y no me importan las consecuencias o quiénes sufran mientras yo gané, Bonnie salió lastimada por su culpa y me importa una mierda quién lo hizo, solo quiero sangre por eso"

"¿Quieres lastimas a alguien por eso? Okay" Kai la miró sin creerlo. "Lastimame a mí" Kai retrocedió.

"Deja de jugar, Blondie. Quítate del lugar y dejame llegar a ella" Kata puso sus manos en el pecho de él y empezó a empujarlo.

"No, golpeame, gritame, haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero no la tocaras a ella"

"¿Por qué la defiendes? La perra puso un precio por tu cabeza"

"NO LA DEFIENDO A ELLA" gritó Kara. "Te defiendo a ti" susurró está vez.

Kai hizo una mueca de burla. "¿Y de quién me defiendes?"

"De ti mismo" Kara tomó una de las manos de Kai y él no retrocedió sino que la dejó continuar. "Te estoy cuidando de ti mismo porque todo lo que dijiste es solo una fachada. Te metieron tanto el discurso de que eres peligroso y solo sabes lastimar que tú mismo lo crees. Sí, eres un sociópata, sí, a veces puedes actuar de forma impulsiva, pero confío en ti. Eres el mismo hombre que se interpuso ante hombres armados cuando no ninguno de los dos tenía poderes, eres el hombre que salió gritando preocupado por mí aunque te había dejado solo después de tu confesión, eres que me pidió que no cerrara los ojos porque íbamos a recibir ayuda aunque estábamos heridos. Kai, eres el hombre que dice no tener sentirnos y sin embargo eres una de las personas más rotas que conozco y te importa, tú quieres que alguien esté ahí para ti, quieres que alguien te ayude a juntar tus piezas rotas. Y ahora mismo estás asustado, no por ti, estás asustado por Bonnie y por eso crees que la única solución es lastimando a los demás. No estás solo, me tienes a mí y yo confío plenamente en ti"

Por primer vez en mucho tiempo, Malachai Parker no tenía palabras, apretó la mandíbula y sus ojos se llenaron de brillo, se podía ver el inicio de lágrimas ahí.

"Blondie, yo..." un gritó de ella lo hizo parar y la miro alarmado, la rubia cayó en sus brazos. "No, no, Kara ¿Qué está pasando?" 

Su pregunta se respondió cuando Rhea apareció atrás de la kryptoniana con dos barras de kryptonita, unos cortes profundos se encontraban sangrando en la espalda de la heroína.

"Bueno, no sé qué pasó aquí, pero solo acepté reunirme con ustedes para terminar esto por mi misma" 

El brujo géminis quería arremeter, pero tenía miedo de soltar a Supergirl. Él nunca había visto a Kara tan vulnerable, ella era indestructible, verla sangrar lo horrorizó e hizo que su mente se acelerara en un montón de escenarios donde ella podía morir. Sus miedos maximizaban la situación.

"Si crees que vas a conseguir lastimarla, estás equivocada. Te habrás dado cuenta que me parezco a tu hijo, pero no te confundas, yo no soy él. Si tú lastimas devuelta a Kara, te destruire, te haré lamentarlo hasta tus últimos momentos. Ella es de las pocas personas que evita que yo me descontrole, créeme, no me quieres ver descontrolado"

Rhea iba a atacar pero una mirada al rostro tan parecido de su hijo, pero a la vez tan distinto la hizo detenerse. Era como ver una contraparte de Mon-El, su hijo nunca hablaría así, tampoco la amenazaría. Un mal augurio rodeaba a este hombre e hizo a la reina inquietarse, él no había dudado en lastimarla, en hacerla sangrar.

"Será mejor que tu y todos tus secuaces se vayan ahora mismo de este planeta, ¿Quieres saber algo? Tu hijo no quiere ser el maldito rey de un planeta e Indara..." dijo el último nombre con burla. "Suerte tratando de llegar a ella, descubrirás que no tienen nada que ver en tus asuntos, así que haznos un favor a todos y desaparece o enfrenta las consecuencias" Rhea soltó las barras debido a la sorpresa, este hombre parecía un demonio, oculto bajo la apariencia de alguien normal. Kai había cambiado a su cara vampírica para marcar un punto.

No se necesito una segunda advertida para que la reina salga apresura de la Fortaleza de la Soledad.

Soltando el aliento, que no sabía que estaba reteniendo, Kai bajo su mirada a Kara quien se recargaba contra su cuerpo.

"Blondie, toma aquí" él llevó una de sus muñecas a su boca, rompió la piel y luego la guió a la boca de la heroína. Ella hizo ruidos de disgusto pero igual bebió.  
"Eso es, estarás mejor y podremos volver al DEO" acarició el cabello de ella con ternura y bajo la vista a su espalda. El corte se curaba rápido y Kara ya estaría bien en minutos.

 _"Kara Zor-El"_ la computadora de la Fortaleza habló y Kara dejó de tomar la sangre para responder.

"¿Qué pasó?"

 _"Recibimos la señal de una transmisión del DEO, ¿Desea recibirla?_ " Kara hizo un ruido de asentimiento y la computadora empezó a trasmitir.

 _"Kara, Kara te necesitamos aquí"_ la voz de Mon-El se escuchaba ahogada por un ruido de fondo explosivo, también contenía un tono nervioso _. "No, eso no, no destruyas el... Maldición, necesitamos que tú y Kai vuelvan ahora mismo"_

Kara y Kai se miraron extrañados ante las palabras del daxamita.

"Bonnie, pregúntale por Bonnie" le pidió el hereje y ella asintió. Se acercó a la computadora y empezó a teclear, luego de unos momentos Mon-El respondió.

 _"Ese es el problema, Bonnie despertó"_ el ruido de explosiones y cosas cayéndose predominaban sobre la voz. _"Me temo que ese cazarrecompensas tenía razón, ella había empezado una transición...Kai no te enojes, pero Bonnie se fue"_

"¿Qué quieres decir con que se fue?" Kai se veía listo para teletransportarse con sus poderes al DEO.

Como si Mon-El hubiera escuchado su pregunta, continuó explicando:

 _"Es decir, no se fue pero se fue"_ el hereje empezó a recitar el hechizo para teletransportarse, pero las siguientes palabras del alien masculino lo dejaron anonadado. _"Mi madre había preparado al alien para que se encuentre con Bonnie y haga surgir los aspectos de Indara... Chicos, Bonnie realmente cree que es Indara y está destruyendo todo el lugar"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que me tarde más de lo usual en actualizar, lo siento, tuve un mini bloqueo de escritor con esta historia y un millón de ideas para otras.
> 
> Hora de la publicidad: pueden pasarse por mi nueva historia "Soulmate" que se encuentran tanto en español como en Inglés y es solo Bonkai


	16. Chapter 16

Kara y Kai ingresaron al DEO, el lugar se encontraba destrozado y las personas corrían alejándose de la bahía médica. Las columnas se encontraban con agujeros y trozos de las mismas en el piso. Se podían ver a las computadoras rotas, viendo el interior de las mismas y las pantallas partidas por la mitad, todos los teclados en el piso y con unas teclas menos.

Gritos bruscos les llamaron la atención y corrieron para allí. Era irreal, los agentes se encontraban retorciéndose en el piso como si estuvieran soportando un gran dolor y Bonnie estaba parada en el centro de la habitación, Mon-El estaba frente a ella hablándole, pero ella no le prestaba atención.

"Bonnie" Kai la llamó, pero ella no volteó a verlo sin embargo habló.

"Es suficiente, no se acerquen más" les pidió. 

"Solo mírame a mí y concéntrate en mi voz" Mon-El tomó la cara de Bonnie y conectó sus miradas, su voz era baja y suave, como si intentara calmarla. "Puedes confiar en mí, pero necesito que dejes de lastimar a las personas" como si saliera de un trance, ella miró a las personas gritando en el piso y la destrucción del lugar y dio un grito.

"No, no, no. ¿Yo hice esto? Lo siento, lo siento tanto, no quería lastimar a nadie" las personas dejaron de gritar, el caos se detuvo, ella empujó a Mon-El y empezó a respirar de forma errática.

Kai se acercó a ella y la abrazó contra su pecho, él podía reconocer las señas de un ataque de pánico, había sufrido muchos cuando era más joven. Hizo un rápido hechizo de silencio a su alrededor y empezó a susurrar en el oído de ella. "Tranquila, piensa que estás solo conmigo en este momento"

"No... no puedo... respirar" las palabras salían sin aliento y empezó a rasguñar el pecho del hereje, Kai hizo una mueca ante las uñas contra su pecho pero no la alejó.

"Claro que puedes respirar, solo tienes que tomar respiraciones lentas y profundas. Haz lo que yo haga" él tomó una gran bocanada de aire mientras acariciaba la espalda de ella de manera lenta.

Bonnie empezó a llorar, pero intentó seguir los pedidos de Kai. "No sé qué me está pasando, Mon-El" el hereje se extrañó ante la confusión de Bonnie, pero no dijo nada, ella ya se encontraba abrumada.

Estuvieron unos minutos abrazados, en silencio mientras tomaban respiraciones profundas. Bonnie había dejado de llorar y Kai continuaba acariciandole el cabello.

"¿Ya está mejor? ¿Podemos acercarnos?" Preguntó Kara en voz baja, pero ninguno la escuchó debido al hechizo. La rubia se acercó a los dos y tocó el hombro de Kai, el brujo miró al rededor y después a Bonnie, cuando creyó que ya no iba a tener otro ataque, él bajó el hechizo. "¿Cómo se encuentra?"

"Eso quiero saber, ¿Qué pasó aquí, Mon-El?" Los dos miraron al daxamita, quien estaba apoyado contra la pared de brazos cruzados, esperando una respuesta. Al escuchar la pregunta, Bonnie se separó de Kai y lo miró confundida, después volteó a ver a Mon-El y su expresión acrecentó, ella se separó de Kai.

"¿Mon-El?" Miró de Kai a el alien masculino.

"Soy Kai, Bonster" el hereje intentó acercarse, pero la bruja puso más distancia.

"Yo... no te conozco, no sé quién eres" susurró ella. Kai levantó las cejas con sorpresa y miró a Mon-El.

El príncipe suspiró y se acercó a Bonnie, ella no se alejó como con Kai sino que tomó la mano ofrecida de él y lo abrazó de costado. "Chicos, les presento a... Indara"

El hereje y la kryptoniana inclinaron la cabeza en confusión. "No lo entiendo" hablando al unísono.

Mon-El cerró los ojos, él ya podía sentir el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza. "Hey, Indira" le habló a Bonnie en voz baja. "¿Quieres salir un rato a explorar el lugar? Te prometo que todo estará bien y nadie te lastimara" le aseguró y ella lo miró con duda, pero al final aceptó y con pasos vacilantes empezó a caminar fuera del centro médico. "No sé cómo o por qué, pero ella realmente cree que es Indara" les comentó a Kara y Kai en voz baja, el hereje miraba el camino por donde Bonnie se había ido. "Se despertó y tiene esta loca idea de que es ella, no recuerda quién es Bonnie Bennett"

"Todo esto es culpa de ese alien, él estuvo jugando con su cabeza" apretó la mandíbula Kai, ¿Sería muy malo romper su racha de no matar personas? Una muerte más, una muerte menos, ¿A quién le importaría?

"Espera, creo que tenemos algo a nuestro favor. Ella piensa que es Indara, piensa conocerme y saber nuestra historia, pero realmente no tiene sus recuerdos con detalles"

"¿Es decir que alguien le implantó la idea de que ella es otra personas, pero ni siquiera lo hicieron bien?" Se burló Kai, soltó una risita de frustración.

Kara no había emitido respuesta, ella estaba analizando la situación. 

"Kara" Mon-El inclinó la cabeza mientras miraba a la rubia esperando alguna reacción. "¿Está todo bien? ¿Qué pasó con mi madre?" El plan había sido simple, Kara y Kai iban a encontrarse con la reina Rhea en la fortaleza de la soledad, ahí ellos intentarían engañarla para que acepte que Mon-El no quería volver a Daxam.

"Ese problema está resuelto, ahora hay que resolver este porque no permitiré que Bonnie ande por aquí mientras piensa que es otra persona" respondió Kai en lugar de Kara.

La rubia suspiró y le dio la razón al hereje. "Él tiene razón, solo debemos solucionar este problema con Bonnie así todo vuelve a la normalidad" 

  
_**_______________**_

  
Kai nunca pensó que él fuera a decir esto, pero él realmente quería que Bonnie se callara por un momento.

"Mon-Mon no me estás escuchando" llegó el reclamó con una voz chillona y el hereje quiso golpearse la cabeza contra algo. Kara, Mon-El, Kai y Bonnie se encontraban cenando en algún restaurante de comida rápido mientras intentaban encontrar alguna solución al problema.

Kara debió ver algo en sus ojos ante la confusión de Bonnie al llamar a Kai como Mon-El y se ella le sonrió a la bruja. "Indara" el nombre sonaba extraño, más al llamar a una persona que no era pero Bonnie volteó con una sonrisa. "Ya te explicamos que él es Kai, este que está sentado al lado mío es Mon-El"

Bonnie resopló por las palabras de la kryptoniana. "No es cierto, podría reconocer a mi mejor amigo en cualquier lugar y sé que ese no es Mon-El" apuntó con burla al príncipe.

"Es el vínculo" habló Kai finalmente ante la expresión de confusión de Kara y la de dolor de Mon-El. El hereje tuvo ganas de sacudir al alien masculino por los hombros.

¡Vamos! Era Bonnie, no la verdadera Indara, él no tenía derecho a lucir herido cuando ese era el derecho de Kai.

"Estamos conectados de una manera tan íntima que su cerebro debe engañarla y hacerle creer a 'su Indara interior' que soy Mon-El" terminó y los dos aliens asintieron en compresión, Bonnie por otra parte no les había prestado atención sino que miraba sus uñas con recelo.

"Ugh, no puedo creer que tenga mis cutículas así y este tono de esmalte es horrible, ¿Cómo terminé con una apariencia tan descuidada y horrorosa?" Hizo una puchero.

Esa era una de las gran diferencias, una vez que superó el miedo inicial, Bonnie como Indara era muy superficial e inmadura, Kai hasta se atrevería a decir que ella era egoísta y envidiosa. Era un polo opuesto a la verdadera Bonnie.

Una mano acariciando su muslo internó alertó a Kai y bajo la vista para encontrarse con una mano de Bonnie acariciandolo de arriba hacia abajo, pero sin llegar a ser vulgar. Bonnie seguía mirando su otra mano, como si no estuviera por causarle un infarto (como si eso fuera posible) a Kai.

"¿Y ese vínculo no puede ayudarte a traerla de vuelta? Estamos seguros que este fue un plan de la mamá de Mon-El, pero no resultará porque Bonnie tiene una identidad falsa, debe haber alguna forma de activar sus recuerdos verdaderos" Kara tomó un sorbo de su agua y los dos hombres la miraron como si fuera una genio.

"Podría besarte ahora mismo, Blondie" Mon-El miró mal a Kai, el hereje solo se encogió de hombros. 

Kai estiró una mano para agarrar la botella térmica que trajo llena de sangre, pero se congeló cuando la mano de Bonnie fue más arriba de lo esperado y empezó a frotarlo sobre los jeans. Definitivamente esto no lo haría si fuera ella misma.

"¿Todo bien?" Mon-El mordió su hamburguesa y espero que Kai responda, el hereje asintió de forma rígida.

"¿Saben qué? Creo que Bonster y yo deberíamos ir al departamento y hacer nuestro witchywoo para traerla devuelta" él se paró de forma apresurada y extendió una mano hacia Bonnie quien la tomó de forma entusiasta.

"Okaay" alargó la palabra Kara y frunció el ceño. "Nosotros nos quedaremos más tiempo aquí, creo que después iremos al DEO así que no nos esperen chicos" 

"Ajá, sí, adiós" respondió el hereje y empujó a Bonnie en el camino de la salida trasera del restaurante. Los dos ignoraron la pregunta de Mon-El hacia Kara '¿Por qué se fueron tan rápido? ¿La salida no es en la otra dirección?'

Kai agradeció que nadie del personal los haya detenido y pudieron salir de forma tranquila al callejón trasero del restaurante, desde allí sería más fácil y discreta la teletransportación hacia el departamento de Kara.

Apenas salieron, Bonnie lo empujó contra una pared y pegó su cuerpo contra el de Kai.

"Mira, quiero hacer esto contigo, realmente lo quiero" se apresuro a hablar Kai cuando ella le acarició el pecho con una mano y quiso acercarse a besarlo. "Pero ahora no es el momento, no eres tú misma" Bonnie hizo un puchero.

"Tú y esos extraños siguen diciendo eso, ¿Cómo no voy a saber quién soy?" Se quejó.

Kai se golpeó la frente con exasperación, él no sabía si prefería la 'versión de Indara' asustada, la juguetona o esta que se quejaba de todo.

"Dime algo sobre ti y Mon-El, algo que solo tú y él sepan" Kai tomó las manos de Bonnie y ella le dio una mirada de obviedad.

Ella abrió la boca, pero nada salió, una mirada pensativa inundó su rostro.

"Cuentame algo sobre tu infancia, sobre quién eres" continuó Kai y el rostro de ella presentó cada vez más confusión al pasar el tiempo.

"Yo... no puedo" finalmente expresó y Kai suspiró con alivio.

"Exactamente, no puedes hablar sobre algo que no existe, esa no eres tú" él se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. "Porque tú eres Bonnie Bennett, eres una de las pocas personas que realmente respeto y eres una de las mejores brujas que conozco, eso sin contar que no tienes entrenamiento. Eres única, Bonnie, no deberías pensar que eres otra persona, tú eres perfecta"

Los ojos de Bonnie se inundaron de lágrimas, que no soltó, pero la mirada herida y asustada volvió. "Pero si no soy Indara, si soy esta Bonnie de la que hablas, ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo? ¿Qué está mal conmigo?"

Kai no sabía que su pecho podía apretarse de esta manera dolorosa, pero ver las lágrimas y la mirada asustada de Bonnie lo hizo sentir mal. "Nada está mal contigo, bebé" el apelativo cariñoso se había escapado de la boca del hereje, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta él mismo de lo que dijo. "Nada de esto es tu culpa, podemos solucionarlo" Kai guió la cabeza de ella contra su pecho y después acercó sus cuerpos, ahora estaban aferrándose el uno al otro. "Yo puedo ayudarte, solo debemos volver al departamento de Kara y allí podre jugar con esta cabecita tuya" dijo lo último en un tono divertido y Bonnie rió.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio después de eso, pero ni se despegaron del abrazo ni avanzaron, solo estaban ahí en medio del callejón en un silencio cómodo.

"Lo siento por lo de antes" la voz de Bonnie salió amortiguada contra el pecho de Kai. "No sé por qué hice eso, solo sé que contigo me siento bien, me siento segura y completa y quise demostrarlo, soy una idiota"

"No hay problema, créeme cuando digo que no hay problema. De verdad, en serio me gustaría estar contigo, pero solo cuando vuelvas a ser tu misma" seguido de eso se acercó y dejó un beso en la frente de ella. "¿Ahora qué dices de volver y hacer nuestro witchywoo para que vuelvas a la normalidad?" 

Bonnie asintió con la cabeza y los dos se separaron para empezar que caminar rumbo al departamento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que este es el capítulo más corto que escribí para esta novela, solo tiene 2123 palabras, me sorprendí 
> 
> Quería continuar esta novela, ya tengo el final planeado y todo, pero mi cerebro se negaba a escribirla, realmente en este tiempo me estuve concentrando en un montón de borradores que tengo, así que lo siento por la demora. Prometo que el próximo capítulo no va a tardar tanto


	17. Una nueva identidad

"¿Se supone que esto tiene que funcionar?" Preguntó con aburrimiento Bonnie y Kai suspiró frustrado.

"Lo haría si te concentraras más" 

Los dos estaban sentados en el suelo del departamento de Kara, intentando restaurar la mente de Bonnie, pero nada funcionaba.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Bonnie miró extrañada las manos de Kai que se posicionaron a cada lado de su rostro.

"Intento canalizar algo de tu energía, tal vez así recuerdes" 

Kai cerró los ojos y murmuró unas palabras en un idioma raro, Bonnie inclinó la cabeza de costado y Kai volvió a posicionarla recta.

"También necesitos que te quedes quieta por 5 segundos, Bonster" se quejó, ella era tan contraria a la Bonnie común.

"No me llames así, es extraño" una expresión de incomodidad lleno su rostro.

"Claro, lo siento, lo había olvidado, Indara" se burló Kai.

Pero en realidad había un peso en su pecho al tener que pronunciar otro nombre mientras él sólo seguía viendo a Bonnie.

"Eres malo" ella hizo un puchero que Kai no pudo ver al tener los ojos cerrados. "Me gustas más como Mon-Mon"

El ceño de Kai se frunció y un amargo sentimiento invadió su ser.

'Mon-El esto, Mon-El aquello, Mon-El es perfecto'

"Sí, bueno, ya te dije que no soy Mon-El. Soy alguien mucho mejor que él" 

Kai respondió de manera distraída mientras apretaba más fuerte los párpados. Él se metió más profundo dentro de la mente de Bonnie, intento encontrar algo de su verdadero ser, pero no estaba preparado para ver recuerdos, eso no era lo que él buscaba.

*******

  
_**Dentro de la mente de Bonnie** _

  
_[Bonnie se apoyó sobre la pared fuera del supermercado y espero que Damon saliera, él siempre era tan irritante cada mañana, cada tarde, cada noche... Bueno, Damon siempre era irritante, pero era su amigo._

_Parecía algo increíble, pero estar encerrada con otra persona en un mundo solitario, hacia que dos personas se volvieran grandes amigos._

_Ya quería ver la cara de Elena y Caroline cuando descubrieran que Damon se volvió su mejor amigo, claro, primero tenía que encontrar la forma de salir de este lugar._

_Miró el abandonado estacionamiento y se abrazó a si misma, el lugar era tan espeluznante, ella no creía que hubiera podido sobrevivir sin Damon, no sin perder la razón. Él no era la mejor compañía al principio, pero era mejor que la alternativa que brindaba la soledad._

_Suspiró con resignación y estaba pensando en volver caminando a la pensión cuando un grito dentro del supermercado llamó su atención._

_Bonnie entró corriendo y quedó congelada en el lugar al tener esa visión tan increíble, había otra persona con ellos, ¡No estaban solos!_

_"No sabía que botella tomarías, así que las envenené todas" las palabras sacaron a Bonnie de su estupefacción y abrió la boca en una perfecta 'O' al ver a Damon tirado en el suelo con la piel desgarrandose._

_"Mantente alejado de él" gritó ella sorprendiendo a los dos y finalmente vio claramente a la persona que se cernía sobre el vampiro._

_Había un chico, no debía ser más grande que Bonnie y era muy atractivo, pero la estaca improvisada de una sombrilla rota fue lo único que eclipsó totalmente a Bonnie, había un desconocido con ellos y claramente era hostil.]_

¿Ese era el recuerdo de Bonnie cuando lo conoció por primera vez? Kai intentó profundizar más en ese momento, trató de descubrir qué pensaba Bonnie exactamente pero el recuerdo se volvió borroso y cuanto más intentaba Kai verlo, más se alejaba hasta que quedó solo una imagen en blanco. 

El hereje se quedó inmóvil, podía escuchar la voz de Bonnie al lado suyo pero no le prestó atención, ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Como si fuera una respuesta, la mente de Bonnie empezó a reproducir otro recuerdo.

_[Una niña pequeña vestida con un gran vestido de ceremonia estaba sentada en un patio enorme._

_La luz de la luna era su única acompañante, a unos metros se podía ver la entrada a un enorme castillo de donde se escuchaba música clásica proviniendo._

_La niña era de tez morena y ojos color verde, parecía tener unos 9 años y tenía una expresión triste en su pequeño rostro._

_"¿Estás llorando?" Ella de sobresaltó al oír una voz a su costado. Allí, parado cerca de la gran puerta de entrada al palacio estaba un niño, no debía ser más grande que ella._

_"Sí, mi papá prometió que estaría esta noche en el baile, pero no volvió de su expedición a tiempo" explicó ella e hizo un pequeño puchero con su labio inferior._

_El niño, vestido en una túnica negra real con detalle con oro, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado en pasto. "Oh, eso es triste" aceptó él. "Pero ahora yo estoy aquí, podemos jugar un juego y así no estarás más triste" él sonrió, luego levantó una pequeña mano y tocó el hombro de ella. "Tú las traes, atrapame" seguido de eso salió corriendo con rapidez._

_La niña inclinó la cabeza con confusión, luego sonrió y se paró del suelo para salir corriendo tras él._

_Los dos corrieron por el inmenso patio por largos minutos, sonrieron, rieron, se golpearon, pero fue todo diversión._  
_Nadie salió a buscarlos, por lo que disfrutaron su momento solos. La ropa de los dos se encontraba totalmente manchada debido al barro también._

_"Indara, ¿Qué estás haciendo niña?" El gritó de una mujer detuvo a los dos nuevos amigos y se miraron con una expresión de alarma._

_"Abue" respondió la niña, ahora conocida con Indara. "Sólo estábamos jugando, esta vez no hice nada malo" sonrió con falsa inocencia._

_La mujer levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. El niño se adelantó para enfrentarla._

_"Sólo estábamos jugando, yo empecé todo esto, señora"_

_"Príncipe Mon-El" susurró ella con asombro. "Tus padres te estaban buscando, los guardias reales estaban en el pueblo" ella se llevó una mano en la frente y empezó a frotarlo suavemente, alejando cualquier dolor. "Está bien, haremos esto, ustedes dos volverán ahí adentro a limpiarse mientras yo calmó a los reyes" tomó a los dos niños por los hombros y empezó a guiarlos al Palacio Real.]_

  
"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Preguntó Kai separando sus manos de la cabeza de Bonnie y levantándose de su posición.

Eso era tan extraño, ¿Qué estaba pasando ahora?

  
_**_________**_

"¿Y ella solo decidió irse?" Preguntó con incredulidad Mon-El mientras caminaba de la mano con Kara, los dos habían terminado de comer y estaban volviendo al departamento a ver a Kai y Bonnie. "Mi madre es tan perseverante que es difícil creer que ella se iría sin dar una pelea" dijo luego del asentimiento de la kryptoniana.

"Solo digamos que Kai es muy bueno persuadiendo a las personas" exclamó de forma vaga y entraron por la puerta del edifico.

Los dos subieron las escaleras de forma silencion hasta llegar al departamento y entrar.

"OTRA VEZ" un gritó provino de adentro del lugar y los dos aliens se sorprendieron. Bonnie estaba sentada sobre un taburete en la encimera de la cocina y Kai estaba parado frente a ella cruzando de brazos, él había gritado. "Por favor, necesito que intentes recordar una vez algo sobre Kai Parker" pidió esta vez con voz temblorosa.

"No sé de qué estás hablando, Mon-El" dijo ella con voz irritada y rodó los ojos.

Kai la miró de manera fija y de repente las luces empezaron a parpadear de forma violenta.

"¿Chicos?" Preguntó Kara, ella seguía parada en la puerta abierta con Mon-El. Los dos voltearon a verlos y Kai suspiró con alivio.

"Necesito 5 minutos con ese alien que manipuló la mente de Bonnie" él empezó a caminar y se paró frente a la kryptoniana, ella lo miró expectante, esperando una explicación. "Bonnie... Intente conectarme con la magia de Bonnie, intente recuperar sus recuerdos, pero no están. No sé que está pasando, Blondie, pero estoy perdiendo la maldita cabeza y necesito algo de estabilidad"

Con cada palabra los vidrios del departamento empezaron a temblar y la cara de Kai se transformaba de vampiro a normal.

Mon-El puso una mano sobre el hombro de Kai y habló. "Wow, espera un segundo, ¿A qué te refieres con que sus recuerdos no están?"

"No lo sé, cada vez que intento conectarme con alguno es como si hubieran desaparecido, como si nunca hubieran existido. En su lugar hay otros, como si fuera una persona distinta" los tres miraron que Bonnie que seguía sentada sobre el taburete sin prestarles atención. "Hay recuerdos falsos en su mente, conozco todo sobre ella y sé que son falsos, además ahora que lo pienso en esos recuerdo está..." la voz de Kai perdió poder y dejó de hablar, él puso una expresión pensativa, recordando sus palabras. "En esos recuerdos estás tú" finalmente soltó como una acusación hacia el daxamita, luego le dio un empujón y lo sostuvo contra la pared. "¿Qué demonios pidió hacer tu madre con su mente?" 

"Kai, sueltalo" pidió Kara y cuando el hereje no lo hizo, ella intervino y los separó. "Todos vamos a relajarnos y pensar en algo para resolver esto" ella se acercó a la heladera, de donde sacó cervezas. "No nos afectan, pero nos ayudarán a hablar más relajados"

15 minutos después, todos estaban sentados en los dos sillones de la sala, frente a la televisión con una cerveza en mano.

"Alex me contó lo que el prisionero dijo que la reina le pidió hacerle a Bonnie" explicó Kara y los dos doppelgänger la vieron con sorpresa. "Rhea en realidad sabe que Bonnie no es Indara, por eso empezó un proceso de cambios" señaló a Bonnie. "Están borrando su verdadera identidad y le están dando la de Indara, dentro de poco todos sus recuerdos verdaderos se habrán esfumado y serán reemplazados por otros"

"¿Por qué diablos no lo dijiste antes, Kara?" La voz de Kai salió cansada, pero con un tono de reproche. "¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta que suceda eso?"

Kara se vio culpable por un segundo. "Estaba tratando de buscar una solución yo sola, tenemos a J'onn y mucha tecnología en el DEO, debía ser nuestra mejor oportunidad para evitar eso, pero no encontramos ninguna solución. No sé cuánto tiempo le quedará"

Mon-El no había dicho una palabra, solo veía a Bonnie con lástima.

"¿Eso significa que todo lo que creo o pienso son pensamientos falsos? Todo fue inculcado dentro de mí" todos se sorprendieron cuando Bonnie habló, ella estaba con las rodillas en el pecho abrazándose a si misma. "¿Quién soy entonces?"

Kai, que estaba sentado a su lado, le rodeó el hombro con uno de sus brazos. "Eres Bonnie Bennett, una de las mejores brujas que conocí"

"Pero la de los recuerdos soy yo, ¿Por qué ella luce como yo?" Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, pero no derramó ninguna.

Mon-El, sentado frente a ellos, habló. "No eres tú, no sé cómo mi madre lo hizo pero te está implantando recuerdos de mi mejor amiga" él apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y se inclinó hacia adelante. "Mi mejor amiga, Indara, está muerta"

"¿Qué pasará ahora conmigo? ¿Cómo sabre quién soy, qué hacer, si todo lo que hay aquí no es cierto?" Ella llevó su dedo índice a su cabeza y le dio unos golpecitos.

"Kara se inclinó sobre el costado de Mon-El y le dio una sonrisa a la bruja. "Haremos nuevos recuerdos, mira el lado positivo, desde que tú y Kai llegaron desde Mystic Falls es como si hubieran empezado de nuevo, ahora es más literal"

Kai frunció el ceño y repitió las palabras de Kara. "Mystic Falls" en un segundo él saltó del sofá y salió del lugar corriendo hacia su habitación, los tres se miraron extrañados hasta que unos minutos después volvió el hereje con las manos detrás de la espalda. "Eres tan lista, Blondie" felicitó a Kara. "Tengo la solución perfecta para arreglar la mente de Bonster" sacó sus manos de su espada y les mostró lo que tenía en las manos. "Lo había localizado minutos después de fusionar mi magia con Bonnie y lo tenía escondido, estaba encantado de estar aquí con ella y no quería volver, pero no hay otra solución. Tengo el ascendente para llevarnos devuelta a nuestra dimensión" allí, de manera inofensiva había un conjunto de tuercas, tornillos y otros elementos, debía ser del tamaño de la mano de Kai y era increíble que ese pequeño objeto podría viajar entre dimensiones.

Él tenía el ascendente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Lo siento por volver tanto tiempo después, tuve (todavía lo tengo) un bloqueo de escritor y es frustrante querer escribir y no poder.
> 
> Perdón por lo aburrido de este capítulo, prometo que viene más diversión y revelaciones, además quería decirles...
> 
> ¡ESTA HISTORIA VA A TENER UNA SEGUNDA PARTE!
> 
> A esta primera parte le quedarán 2 o 3 capítulos más (para poder explicar bien todo) y ya empezaría con la segunda


End file.
